We are Young
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: Une histoire d'amour somme toute simple et banale entre un professeur et son étudiant. Pas si banale quand Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sont impliqués dans l'affaire. Pas si simple quand l'hymne de leur couple est 'We are Young'. Univers Alternatif.
1. Prologue

**Avertissement : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni la chanson « We are young » et je ne compte pas tirer de profit financier de cette histoire.**

…

**Prologue : Règle Universelle**

_Les personnes détestant les règles ont tendance à être dirigées par elles._

C'est un fait reconnu : les jeunes se moquent des règles. Ils ne les écoutent pas, ne les suivent pas et n'ont même aucune envie d'en entendre parler.

Beaucoup le leur reproche. Mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? N'est-ce pas le désir de tout humain de vivre par ses propres règles ? Devenir adulte signifie-t-il qu'obligatoirement nous devons suivre le troupeau ? Est-ce un principe reconnu inscrit dans notre code génétique lors de nos dix-huit ans ? Peut-être pour certains…

Mais définitivement pas pour moi.

Mon nom est Harry James Potter et à très précisément 21 ans, âge de la majorité internationale, je ne suis un adulte que de nom et d'âge. Il vous faut me comprendre, j'ai un certain passif en ce qui concerne les règles. Depuis mon enfance, je les déteste. C'est même plus fort que cela : j'abhorre lorsque quiconque souhaite et essaye de contrôler ma vie. Devenir indépendant, mon propre maître, n'a pas été quelque chose de simple, mais alors que je m'apprête à prendre mon poste de plus jeune professeur de littérature au Lycée Privé d'Hogw' Arts, j'ai bel et bien l'intention de vivre par mes propres principes.

Si vous me rencontriez, vous me qualifieriez probablement de jeune homme simple – comme quoi tout le monde peut se faire duper, ne l'oubliez jamais. Pour être honnête, il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour être heureux. C'est facile : j'ai juste besoin de faire ce qui me plait. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime si ce n'est la littérature ? La littérature a peut-être même un sens trop vaste. J'adore les mots et ils me le rendent bien. Ils me l'ont toujours bien rendu. Enseigner était donc la voie facile. Et maintenant que je vais pouvoir enseigner durant toute la semaine et écrire sur mon temps libre, le puzzle qu'est ma vie semble finalement se mettre en place.

Mais, à l'image d'une pièce de monnaie, j'ai deux côtés très différents : une face que je partage avec mes amis, que je vais partager avec mes futurs étudiants, et mon côté pile géré par mes faiblesses et mes blessures. Lors de mes week-ends, c'est cette autre vie qui s'anime. Car, vous voyez, j'adore – en réalité j'ai besoin de – faire la fête. J'adore danser. J'adore fumer – et admettons-le c'est une habitude que je ne pratique pas seulement le week-end. J'adore boire et même me droguer, à l'occasion.

Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de faire se rencontrer ces deux mondes… Je vous laisse imaginer d'ici la catastrophe.

Ne croyez pas que de ce discours transparait une quelconque fierté. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je suis. J'admets volontiers ne pas être quelqu'un de parfait, je ne me qualifierais définitivement pas de gendre idéal, et je ne suis certainement pas un bon exemple. Mais ne pouvant faire autrement, et ne le méritant pas à mon humble avis, je préfère et de loin ne pas m'attacher. Non seulement pour mon propre bien mais surtout pour celui d'autrui.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne cherche pas à être quelqu'un de meilleur. Il est des actions passées dont j'ai besoin de me racheter. Seulement voilà, m'approcher un peu trop prêt de qui que ce soit me brûle, et je ne vous-même parle pas de l'état de l'autre personne…

Quand j'étais encore étudiant, je me suis donc créé une ligne de conduite, une série de règles que j'ai un peu améliorées dans mon nouveau rôle d'enseignant. Car il est une chose essentielle dans ma vie que vous devez comprendre : bien qu'imperméable aux règles en général, je compte continuer à me conformer scrupuleusement aux miennes. Elles m'ont après tout retenu en vie jusqu'ici. Les rejeter serait inconsidéré. Et même si je n'entre pas dans la balance, elles seront pour le bien de mes élèves.

…

Sur le papier, tout cela paraissait si simple. Toutes ces pensées me semblaient légitimes. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que la nouvelle salle de classe vers laquelle je me dirigeais alors allait devenir le témoin d'un changement fondamental dans ma vie. Alors que je m'apprêtais à entamer une nouvelle vie, j'étais loin de m'attendre à être tout à coup confronté à mes secrets, à mon passé, à mon côté obscur et disons-le clairement, à mes propres règles.

Ces règles que j'avais créées si minutieusement ne pouvaient que se retrouver ébranlées. L'une après l'autre, elles allaient être réduites en cendres par la dernière personne sur terre que j'aurais pu imaginer : un jeune homme blond se prénommant Drago Malefoy.

Je le revois encore lors de notre rencontre… Si à cet instant on m'avait dit que l'air que je me forçais à passer en boucle dans mon esprit deviendrait notre hymne, j'en aurais ri. Et pourtant…

Cette chanson que j'aime tant, me caractérise tellement, nous correspond complètement car oui, je suis jeune et lui l'est également : une condition sine qua non dont vous devez vous rappeler avant d'entamer cette lecture.

Mon nom est Harry Potter et ce qui suit est le journal de mon histoire, _son histoire_, **notre histoire**.


	2. Règle n1

Septembre – Octobre : _Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

_..._

**Règle N°1**

_Ne jamais commencer du mauvais pied avec un élève, ou quiconque pour ce que ça vaut…_

… _autant qu'on peut l'éviter._

_..._

**Il ne suffit parfois que d'un simple regard pour que la haine s'installe. Avec Drago, malgré nos statuts respectifs de professeur et élève, il ne nous suffit que d'un cours ensemble pour que la guerre soit clairement déclarée.**

**...**

Alors que je me présente pour la première fois devant ma classe de dernière année, je suis remarquablement détendu. Non pas que je considère le fait d'enseigner comme un amusement, mais disons que cela me parait naturel et je n'ai qu'une envie : me retrouver enfin face à mes nouveaux élèves. Que ma première heure soit justement avec les étudiants préparant leur A-levels* n'est qu'une coïncidence et pourtant, dans un sens, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. C'est le meilleur moyen de me mettre dans le bain.

Mes affaires étant déjà dans la salle, je me dirige nonchalamment vers mon bureau, sur lequel je m'assois en tailleur les yeux fixés sur mon audience. J'entends d'ici les cris des autres professeurs, mais calmez vos ardeurs : je ne cherche pas à me la jouer dilettante, je considère seulement que le meilleur des profs est quelqu'un de naturel. Et je ne vais pas commencer à m'accaparer de chichis.

« Mon nom est Harry, » je déclare finalement dans un sourire à l'attention générale, « et j'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de m'appeler ainsi. En ne dévoilant pas mon nom de famille, vous ne risquez pas d'être tentés de l'utiliser. Et s'il vous plait, pas de monsieur ou de professeur. »

Mon ton est chaleureux mais je me veux ferme. Certes, je ne suis pas contre l'idée qu'ils m'envisagent comme l'un de leurs amis mais je compte tout de même travailler dans cette classe et je veux qu'ils le comprennent.

Les différentes têtes du premier rang acquiescent et je prends quelques secondes pour les observer tous en détails. Ce n'est que lorsque mes yeux franchissent le dernier rang que je m'attarde sur lui pour la première fois. Ses mèches blondes presque blanches sont la première vision que j'ai de lui. Des habits visiblement de hautes coutures, taillés à sa mesure, il est avachi sur sa chaise et conserve pourtant un air distingué. Ce simple fait m'exaspère mais je n'en laisse pas paraitre. Après l'avoir détaillé plus ostensiblement que j'aimerais le faire croire, enfin, nos regards se croisent. Je l'avoue malgré moi, déjà, je le différencie de mes autres élèves. Ce n'est pas un choix, seulement une obligation. À cet instant, je ne sais pas encore s'il se comporte ainsi avec tous ses professeurs, s'il cultive la désinvolture avec précision mais j'ose espérer qu'il voit en moi la même chose que ce que je vois en lui. Ses premiers mots me le dévoilent clairement :

« Absolument, Monsieur Potter » me dit-il en tenant mon regard, un air de défi et de supériorité imprimés dans ses pupilles.

Évidemment, toute la classe éclate de rire. À cet âge, il n'en faut pas plus pour déconcentrer un tel groupe et être envahis par le chaos. Je le sais parfaitement, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux après tout. Mais je ne perds pas mon sang-froid, il m'en faut plus que cela.

« Pas possible, on a un petit malin dans la classe. Qu'est-ce qui m'a vendu ? »

Nos yeux sont toujours accrochés, je ne m'occupe même plus du reste de mes élèves, ce qui me permet de voir les débuts d'un énervement certain dans ses orbes du fait de ma réplique. Un autre élève se serait probablement écrasé, et malgré le peu qu'il a à me dire, il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre :

« Mon père. Le maire de Londres, vous en avez probablement entendu parler et il se trouve également être membre du conseil de direction de notre chère école. »

« Bien entendu ! Tu es donc un Malefoy, si je ne m'abuse. »

« Drago Malefoy, » me rétorque-t-il en insistant sur son prénom comme si celui-ci suffisait à apporter le respect, l'autorité.

C'est peut-être le cas pour son père ou auprès des gens en général mais je ne suis définitivement pas tout le monde et les quelques gloussements que j'entends ne m'empêche pas de lancer en insistant d'une voix trainante imitant celle du blondinet:

« Très bien, Drago, si tu préfères m'appeler Monsieur Potter, je comprendrais. Après tout, il me semble que dans ton monde, il est important de se rappeler la hiérarchie. Et puisque tu sembles être quelqu'un qui a besoin de savoir qui est son maître, je ferai une exception pour toi. Tu peux m'appeler Monsieur. »

Mes mots dépassent probablement ma pensée et mon ton doit être plus tranchant que prévu car le silence se fait immédiatement dans la salle. Drago est manifestement soufflé par ma réponse mais pas autant que moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Certes, je fais comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était normal pour moi d'être si acéré, voir méchant je conserve mon masque d'indifférence que j'ai dû perfectionner depuis l'enfance. Drago, en revanche, l'a bel et bien perdu et je ne vois plus seulement des traces d'énervement mais une furie sans nom sur son visage. Je viens de toucher la corde sensible, sans même m'en apercevoir.

Nos yeux restent bloqués l'un dans l'autre durant de longues secondes et à cet instant je sais que nous ressentons la même chose : de la haine. Mais ce que je ne m'attends pas à trouver dans un coin de mon esprit est ce sentiment pernicieux qui s'infiltre tout au fond de moi : je suis content de ma réplique, content de mon petit effet. Pas de ma méchanceté, seulement de l'effet de mes paroles sur mon étudiant. Les yeux de Drago se sont illuminés, ils brillent de vie et le blondinet n'en est que plus beau. Ses yeux m'intriguent et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour connaître ses pensées.

…

_Il est là devant nous, devant moi, si prétentieux que j'en ai envie de vomir. Franchement, pour qui se prend-il ? S'asseoir ainsi comme s'il était notre ami, notre égal. Il n'est certainement pas le mien. Un regard et je sais déjà qu'il n'est pas de notre monde. Il n'a rien à faire ici._

_Nous avons tous repris le chemin de l'école hier, il n'a donc pas encore enseigné à proprement parlé mais déjà toute l'école parle de lui, le jeune prodige de l'enseignement. J'en avais la nausée avant même d'entrer dans sa salle mais dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, la nausée s'est transformée en bile. Qui croit-il impressionner habillé ainsi ? Ses vêtements ne sont même pas taillés, encore moins griffés. On le prendrait presque pour un clochard. Et ses cheveux… est-ce que je vous ai parlé de ses cheveux ? C'est une telle pagaille que des oiseaux pourraient y faire leur nid. Mais le pire est probablement son sourire… J'ai envie de le frapper. À n'en pas douter, toutes les filles vont chavirer. Comme si c'était son rôle. _

_À peine un pied à Hogw' et il veut déjà faire ami-ami avec ses élèves – ce mec n'a vraiment rien compris, je vous jure. J'aurais presque envie de rire si sa voix ne me répugnait pas tant, et ce qu'il dit est carrément insultant à notre encontre. Je n'hésite donc pas à le rembarrer, à la première occasion. Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici !_

_..._

_Je n'en reviens même pas de son culot. Pour qui se prend-il sincèrement ? Sait-il au moins à qui il parle ? Mon père va en entendre parler, foi de Malefoy. S'il n'est pas parti d'ici un mois, j'aurai sa peau, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Non que je veuille le renvoyer seulement pour son physique et ses manières, je ne suis pas si vain. Non ! Mais si vous voyiez sa manière d'être. Je me tourne vers mes camarades et évidemment ils sont tous en admiration. On ne peut pas en attendre davantage de godiches et abrutis pareils. J'ai honte de faire parmi de leur milieu. Franchement ! En un sourire, ils sont déjà accro, ont déjà envie de lui plaire, de le tutoyer comme il l'a exigé – je crois même avoir entendu des filles soupirer de plaisir – et surtout de répondre à sa stupide demande. Bien sûr, en tant que nouvel enseignant, il souhaite mieux nous connaitre. Vous ne pouvez pas faire plus cliché. 'Parlez moi de vous, de vos passions, de ce que vous avez retenu et préféré du cours de littérature jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce que vous attendez de ce cours et même ce que vous pensez de l'école.' Le temps qu'on écrive tout cela, le cours sera déjà bien avancé. Le malin… Ma copie risque de lui apporter des surprises. Comme si j'allais me faire une joie de répondre à sa consigne à savoir de tourner mes phrases de la façon la plus littéraire possible. La surprise sera sienne. Je le hais déjà…_

_Et je ne suis pas au bout de mon calvaire. Après un rapide ramassage des copies, Potter nous explique le fonctionnement de ses cours. Je ne vous raconte même pas. Tout le gros du travail est à faire sur notre temps libre. Non, pour Potter, les cours sont réservés à la lecture à haute voix de nos textes, à la discussion de nos avis et pensées, à l'élaboration de commentaire en commun et de synthèse écrite. Et si notre travail n'était pas déjà immense, nous aurons à lui rendre un commentaire ou une dissertation toutes les deux semaines. Certes les points auront été étudiés en classe mais je vois déjà la somme de travail… J'en ai le tournis. Compte-t-il se reposer sur ses lauriers et jouer le simple arbitre en cours ? Ça m'en a tout l'air. J'en viendrais presque à regretter notre ancien enseignant et ses méthodes bien plus classiques, à la limite de l'ennui mortel._

_Suis-je le seul à voir dans son jeu ? J'en ai l'impression. Même Blaise semble pressé de se mettre au travail sous les ordres de Saint Potter. Et ses ordres ne tardent pas à venir. Après avoir fait durer le suspense quant à notre première étude de texte, pour le plaisir soi-disant de tous, Potter nous distribue enfin l'objet tant désiré. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas moi-même excité à l'idée de le découvrir. Après tout, si j'ai choisi littérature, c'est pour une bonne raison. Mon attitude, elle, n'en montre rien : je ne suis certainement pas un vulgaire élève. Avant de jeter un œil au titre pourtant, j'autorise mes yeux à se diriger sur ceux de mon enseignant qui est lui-même en train de me fixer, attendant probablement ma réaction. Et juste pour ça, j'ai envie, j'ai besoin de me moquer de son choix._

_Mais là sur nos tables se trouve l'un de mes livres favoris : le Portrait de Dorian Gray, et bien sûr, j'en suis soufflé. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, je l'avoue et mon masque s'en trouve craquelé, pour un instant seulement. Je sais que les yeux de Potter sont toujours sur moi et quand je l'observe enfin, je vois qu'il sourit. Sait-il l'effet que ce livre a sur moi ? Bien évidemment non. Je me sens presque incertain sous son regard scrutateur et son sourire provocateur… Je ne vais pas renier cette histoire, ces personnages seulement pour le contrer. Mon manque de réaction semble le rassurer, lui plaire même et il n'hésite pas à embrayer sur une introduction de son cours._

_« Que connaissez-vous de l'auteur ? » finit-il par demander après quelques mots._

_Je ne vais certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre mais les remarques de mes camarades m'intéressent. Que peuvent-ils bien connaître d'un tel classique ? Je ne suis clairement pas déçu._

_« Il était gay, » répond un de mes pairs._

_La réplique me fait lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle fait rire Potter et le reste de la classe._

_« Probablement sa plus belle qualité à mon avis mais qui n'est pas nécessairement l'information capitale de sa biographie, même si je peux comprendre l'engouement moderne de ce trait de caractère… »_

_Sa phrase me fait presque sourire mais je me retiens, je préfère me concentrer sur la première de couverture présentant un Dorian tout en beauté, et ce en attendant que mon aversion pour mon enseignant revienne._

_Et ma haine, un instant apaisée par la découverte du livre, revient à plein régime. Alors que le cours se poursuit, les prérequis que Potter offre ainsi que les premières pistes de lecture qu'il jette à la volée me font encore plus le détester : il parle avec des mots choisis, des mots qui me font un certain effet, des idées que je partage. Mes propres opinions se retournent contre moi et je me fais horreur._

_Heureusement, la cloche ne tarde pas à sonner et je quitte la salle sans un regard pour Potter – enfin, c'est ce que je veux bien me dire, la vérité est légèrement différente à mon grand désarroi. Je me dirige vers mon casier et je m'y adosse un instant. Je sens déjà une migraine poindre et les cours n'ont repris que depuis le matin même – ça promet. Car oui, je ne vous ai pas dit, Potter est aussi mon tuteur en Écriture d'Invention. Si un cours me plonge dans cet état, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que sa vision quotidienne me prodiguera._

_Alors que les premiers camarades passent dans les couloirs, je prends rapidement une décision contre mes maux. J'ai vraiment besoin de me taper une fille. Un petit coup rapide dans les toilettes durant la pause, rien de mieux pour se remettre en selle après une heure et demie d'abomination._

_Heureusement, je n'ai pas à chercher loin pour me trouver une bécasse pas trop laide – la plupart prie pour me voir passer sous leur jupe. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est qu'au moment de jouir que je m'aperçois de la couleur des yeux de ma condisciple: ils sont verts. Et rien à voir avec les émeraudes de Potter ! Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ?_

…

**C'est idiot la façon dont une simple interaction conditionne le futur d'une relation. Avec Drago, c'est sur un regard, sur une déclaration tonitruante que notre futur s'est lancé. Même si j'ai toujours évité d'être trop facilement amical avec autrui, je n'ai jamais été volontairement méchant, excepté avec mon oncle – mais pour des raisons évidentes. Face à Drago cependant, quelque chose en moi s'était déclenché… comme s'il était l'archétype de tous ces typiques gosses de riche pour qui la vie semblait facile. Une vie que je n'avais pas eue et que je ne pouvais qu'envier. **

**Je n'ai su que bien plus tard ce que Drago lui avait vu, avait perçu de ma personne et étrangement, nous n'étions pas si loin dans nos conclusions. Nous étions trop différents et à la fois si semblables et nous représentions exactement ce que l'autre désirait.**

**Une chose pourtant nous avait tous deux marqués outre cette haine quasi palpable : nos yeux respectifs. Un regard vert étincelant face à un gris tempétueux. **

**...**

**Nouvelle Règle N°1**

_Ne jamais s'arrêter sur le physique d'un étudiant…_

… _c'est assurément le commencement des problèmes…_

… _et parfois le début d'une histoire exceptionnelle._

_..._

*A Levels: examens que les Britanniques passent à la fin de leur dernière année de 'lycée', l'équivalent de notre Baccalauréat, même si le fonctionnement est un peu différent. Si certains sont intéressés par plus d'explication, n'hésitez pas!


	3. Règle n2

**Merci **à tous pour votre soutien! Tous les commentaires sont appréciés.

…

Septembre – Octobre : _Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

_..._

**Règle N°2**

_Ne jamais se laisser intriguer par un élève._

_..._

**Il ne suffit que d'un écrit pour que mon jugement concernant Drago commence à s'altérer. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas bien parti…** **Dès notre deuxième cours, la bataille faisait en effet rage.**

**...**

Jusqu'à présent bien accueilli par la majorité de mes collègues – un seul m'ayant fait remarquer d'un air narquois que j'étais la nouvelle célébrité de l'Académie – mais surtout par l'ensemble de mes étudiants alors que mon deuxième cours avec Drago s'apprête à commencer, j'ose espérer que nos débuts houleux ne dureront pas. En tout cas, c'est ce que je me plais à penser.

Dès que je pose mes yeux sur lui, je sais pourtant que rien n'a été oublié, encore moins pardonné. Il ressent la même chose à mon égard et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, avec un brin de satisfaction. Sa réaction est presque inexistante, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je le regarde plus attentivement alors que je salue ma classe et je m'aperçois des cernes striant son visage – en voilà un qui n'a pas dû se coucher tôt hier. Juste après la reprise des cours et à l'internat : le fait est étonnant, d'autant plus lorsqu'on considère l'heure strict du couvre-feu.

Je regarde son camarade assis à ses côtés, Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, et lui ne porte aucun signe d'une quelconque fatigue. Drago Malefoy semble être le seul sujet à des insomnies. Malgré tout, sa posture n'a pas changé depuis hier : affalé sur sa chaise, toujours aussi parfait. Il ne prête pas attention à mes paroles, il le devrait. Je suis sur le point de rendre les copies de la veille et je ne suis clairement pas impressionné par son travail. J'ai d'ailleurs réservé son feuillet pour la fin. J'ai presque envie d'en lire des morceaux devant la classe entière, juste pour montrer ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, humiliant le jeune homme par la même. Mais je ne suis pas méchant à ce point.

Alors que je continue à marcher dans les rangs, donnant des appréciations orales aux productions de mes étudiants, faire mine de ne pas le voir murmurer avec animation à Blaise devient impossible, surtout quand j'ai le malheur de l'entendre parfaitement. Il ne fait même pas attention à moi, à ma présence à portée d'oreilles. Il n'a pas peur de moi : il devrait.

« Ce n'est qu'un prétentieux, un arrogant petit con qui croit tout savoir sur tout, qui se pense mieux que les autres, » dit-il à Blaise qui lui sourit.

« Tu sais que c'est exactement ce que les gens pourraient dire de toi, s'ils osaient, » répond le métisse et je suis intrigué bien malgré moi par leur discussion ainsi que par leur relation.

Drago Malefoy n'est pas quelqu'un à qui l'on peut parler si franchement, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

« Je le sais bien mais il y a tout de même une grande différence entre nous… » poursuit Drago, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Qui est ? »

« Je ne suis pas un putain d'orphelin. »

« Drago ! » je m'exclame tout à coup car je ne peux en entendre davantage. « Une heure de retenue ! »

Mes yeux adressent des éclairs au blondinet et je ne fais aucun effort pour les cacher. Drago, lui, semble très satisfait de sa prestation, a priori volontaire.

« Puis-je savoir pour quel motif ? » me demande-t-il d'un air sardonique.

« Bavardage, » je lui réplique, les dents serrées, contenant ma colère avec difficulté.

« À ce qu'il me semble, je n'étais pas le seul à parler, » assène-t-il sans se démonter.

« Bizarrement, je n'ai vu que tes lèvres bouger, » je riposte franchement, peut-être d'ailleurs trop sincère.

« Dans ce cas, arrête de les regarder, » ose-t-il me dire, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, probablement très content de sa réplique, certain de m'avoir définitivement contrecarré.

« Je les regarde si je veux. »

Le remarque est peut-être enfantine, elle a néanmoins un effet immédiat. Certes, mes élèves rigolent mais lui a le malheur de rougir. J'en fronce bien entendu les sourcils, intrigué, une question muette prête à franchir mes lèvres. Je me rappelle toutefois que je me trouve en classe – et non en boite de nuit – je ne vais certainement pas perdre ma superbe de professeur ni déroger à mes règles, surtout pas pour ce blondinet.

« De toute façon, » je reprends donc, « vu le torchon que tu m'as rendu au dernier cours, j'avais déjà envie de t'offrir une heure pour rattraper ton travail, tu vas donc pouvoir en profiter. Je t'attends à mon bureau à la fin de cette heure. »

Un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction pour lui exprimer ma pleine fureur et je reprends mon cours comme si de rien n'était. Je décide finalement de ne pas lui faire l'honneur de lire ses mots devant la classe. Il en éprouverait sans doute trop de plaisir et je ne suis pas là pour ça.

…

_Si j'osais, je n'irais même pas le rejoindre à son office. Il a quitté sa salle sans même me regarder, peut-être un défi pour voir jusqu'où je peux aller. Malgré mon désir de lui désobéir et mes élans inhabituels d'audace et de provoc que j'ai en présence de Potter, je me force à ravaler ma fierté bien placée pour me diriger vers son bureau. S'il croit qu'une heure de retenue risque de me faire flancher, il ne me connait vraiment pas. En une journée et après avoir entendu babiller à son sujet toutes les gourdasses de l'école, ma haine à son égard semble avoir au moins doublé._

_Une dernière poussée d'impertinence me fait pénétrer dans sa salle sans même frapper. Il est à sa fenêtre, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, une cigarette à la bouche. Le petit con, ne sait-il pas qu'il est interdit de fumer ici ? Non que les élèves respectent cette règle, mais c'est un enseignant. Il m'énerve. C'est malin, moi aussi j'ai envie d'une taffe maintenant._

_Mon arrivée tonitruante, loin de ma classe naturelle, le fait se retourner. Je vois un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres avant qu'il se reprenne. Est-ce que je le fais rire, peut-être ? Idiot._

_« Je pensais presque que tu ne viendrais pas, » s'exclame-t-il, visiblement surpris._

_Eh oui, Potter, tu n'as manifestement pas la science infuse._

_« Moi, je n'y serais certainement pas aller, » songe-t-il à voix haute, tirant toujours sur sa cigarette, un air pensif accroché au visage._

_Je ne sais pas tellement quoi répondre. Essaye-t-il de m'amadouer ? Comme s'il allait réussir. Après un dernier soupir qui me fait malgré moi rougir, Potter écrase sa cigarette dans son cendrier puis il se pose nonchalamment sur son bureau. Je rêve. Lui arrive-t-il seulement d'être distingué ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils en signe de dégout manifeste et Potter ose me retourner un sourire défiant._

_« Tu sais que c'est interdit ? » lui dis-je donc, une nouvelle fois satisfait d'utiliser le tutoiement avec naturel, une habitude que mes parents ne m'ont certainement pas apprise._

_Il rigole sans réserve et j'ai tout à coup peur d'être face à un maniaque… Ou un lunatique, changeant d'humeur comme de chemise. Ou un aveugle – avec ses lunettes, vous me direz – m'ayant pris pour son meilleur ami. Son attitude me trouble, sa réplique d'autant plus._

_« Et toi, tu sais que c'est normalement interdit de jouer les effrontés face à son enseignant… Encore plus de diffuser des informations privées concernant sa vie intime. Détails que tu n'as d'ailleurs eus que grâce à ton père si j'en crois mon sixième sens… »_

_Il m'aurait donné une baffe que ma surprise aurait été similaire. Je me sens pris en faute et je n'aime pas la sensation. Évidemment, je comprends tout de suite qu'il parle de son statut d'orphelin. Ai-je été trop méchant pour Saint Potter ? Il peut toujours courir pour que je m'excuse. Mes soudains états d'âmes ne vont certainement pas me faire changer d'avis. Il ne semble pourtant pas attendre une quelconque justification, c'est ce qui m'étonne et me perturbe le plus. Ses réactions sont si inattendues qu'elles me laissent coi. Je dois à tout prix reprendre le dessus._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour en apprendre davantage sur ta 'vie intime' comme tu dis. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, __**Harry **__! »_

_J'insiste sur son prénom pour qu'il comprenne que la position qu'il cherche à imposer ne prend pas avec moi._

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là exactement ? » me demande-t-il, les yeux brillants d'une excitation que je ne sais placer._

_Sa posture a également changé, il s'est avancé vers moi sans même s'en apercevoir. On dirait un gamin devant un magasin de friandises, et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois perdu, visiblement pas sur la même longueur d'onde… comme s'il connaissait quelque chose que j'ignore._

_« Réfléchissons… En donnant ton prénom si facilement, tu te doutais que tes élèves pourraient trouver sur Internet toutes sortes d'informations te concernant… »_

_« Comme quoi par exemple, Drago ? Éclaire-moi, je t'en prie ! »_

_Son culot est indétrônable. Nous voilà pris dans une joute verbale à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas… Et je ne sais comment m'en dépêtrer._

_« Je n'en sais rien… » Je lui réponds donc en haussant les épaules, inconfortable._

_« Je croyais que TU avais cherché ? »_

_Je rends finalement les armes._

_« J'avoue, j'ai eu cette info par mon père, content maintenant ? »_

_« Pas franchement. Si elle en vient à s'étendre parmi tes camarades, je saurais qui en est à l'origine, Drago et ton écart de conduite ne restera alors pas impuni. »_

_Choqué par son ton froid, je reste pantelant. Je suis celui censé parler de la sorte, pas cette espèce de rebut de la société. Nous nous toisons durant de longues secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et encore une fois, j'en rougis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à mes putains d'hormones pour se réveiller en sa présence mais s'il pouvait cesser ses bruits érotiques, je lui en serais reconnaissant – peut-être. Ma réaction semble attirer son attention. Les émotions dévoilées par ses émeraudes changent de nouveau. Je ne suis presque pas surpris par son changement de ton._

_« Tu veux que je te dise ce que ces soi-disant élèves pourraient trouver sur Internet en tapant mon nom… Pas grand-chose à part mes succès scolaires et la révélation de ma 'oh combien étonnante sexualité'. Deux aspects de ma vie qui sont évidents pour tout le monde ayant passé dix minutes en ma compagnie. Donc, s'il te plait, je te le redemande une dernière fois, pourras-tu à l'avenir éviter de dire quoi que ce soit sur moi. Même s'il est clair pour toute l'école que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre nous deux, s'attaquer à la vie privée n'est digne de personne. Et je risquerais de tomber aussi bas que toi, si ça se reproduisait… »_

_Soufflé par sa sincérité et sa menace à peine voilée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'acquiescer. À vrai dire, je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille distraite la fin de son monologue. Je suis resté scotché au mot sexualité. Ce n'est peut-être pas une grande révélation puisqu'il n'a en effet jamais laissé planer le doute mais cela est tout de même un choc pour moi, Drago Malefoy. D'une part, car je réalise à quel point Potter est très différent de moi… Et je me serais bien passé de m'en rendre compte dans le domaine sexuel. Pourquoi vient-il me narguer sur ce terrain glissant ?_

_Bien sûr, pour tous ceux qui me connaissent, il est une certitude que je suis épanoui. Mais disons que les choses sont un peu plus complexes que ces apparences. J'en suis encore à me chercher quand lui semble parfaitement à l'aise avec la personne qu'il est intérieurement._

_Le choc ne s'arrête pas là néanmoins. Je suis tout à coup ramené à ses paroles d'une heure et quelques plus tôt. Je suis obligé de me poser des questions sur leur implication. Vient-il d'admettre qu'il regardait bel et bien mes lèvres dans ce sens-là ? Je ne peux contrôler mes rougissements à cette réalisation qui n'en est probablement pas une. Potter me trouble de la plus mauvaise des manières et j'ai envie de tout faire valser dans son bureau, à commencer par cette nouvelle cigarette qu'il vient de placer entre ses lèvres. Putain, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour de la nicotine ! Père a beau dire que ce n'est pas raffiné, l'apaisement du tabac serait tout de même le bienvenu._

_Mes pensées bouillonnant dans mon cerveau, des émotions folles se succédant sur mon visage, je n'ose même pas imaginer les différentes têtes que je présente à mon enseignant. Et pourquoi ne réagit-il pas, d'abord ? Il semble ailleurs, dans une contemplation qui me laisse muet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressaisisse par un énième soupir et une envie presque irrépressible de ma part d'être la cause de ses gémissements. Heureusement qu'il ne peut lire dans mes pensées – il risquerait de se faire de fausses idées. N'allez pas vous imaginer que je suis attiré. C'est juste lui et ses … bruits. Par chance, il décide enfin à rouvrir sa bouche et au premier son, mon exaspération à son égard dépasse la courbe de mon insanité passagère._

_« Est-ce que tu as des heures de libre dans ton emploi du temps ? » me demande-t-il presque chagriné._

_En une seconde, il semble avoir vieilli de dix ans, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi._

_« On pourrait très bien faire ça le soir mais je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps précieux. »_

_L'ironie est là mais son ton n'est plus vraiment tranchant. Il est dans un autre monde._

_Abandonnant mes répliques acérées, je lui tends mon programme, à présent très sérieux, mon masque calé sur mon visage : un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, Père serait fier de moi._

_« Demain, de 16h à 17h, après notre cours d'Écriture d'Invention, j'ai également un espace libre, » dit-il avant de me rendre mon carnet. « Tu devrais aller manger, maintenant. Je t'ai gardé trop longtemps. »_

_Pourquoi semble-t-il si mélancolique tout à coup ? Et pourquoi suis-je intéressé ? Je n'ai même pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà mes prochains mots s'échappent de ma bouche, étonnant par la même Potter aussi bien que moi-même._

_« Tu ne viens pas ? »_

_Ma voix est presque gentille, douce, comme si j'étais inquiet ou je ne sais quoi. Même ma mère n'entend plus cette voix depuis déjà quelques années. Incompréhensible._

_Potter me sourit avant d'ajouter :_

_« Je n'ai pas très faim. La cigarette sera amplement suffisante pour l'instant. »_

_Je hoche la tête en guise d'assentiment avant de sortir de son bureau, prenant presque mes jambes à mon cou. Je dois me sortir de cette atmosphère si particulière. Je dois m'éloigner de cet homme qui me fait agir à l'opposé de ce que je suis, et vite._

…

Les yeux plongés dans le vide de Drago, je laisse vagabonder mon esprit sur la scène qui vient de se dérouler en oubliant ma cigarette qui finit par me brûler. Drago Malefoy m'intrigue. Plus que de raison. Son visage était si expressif devant moi, il y a encore quelques minutes de cela. Un cœur réside sous ce masque et je m'en veux de l'avoir agressé, de l'avoir poussé à me détester dès notre premier cours.

C'est idiot mais il me fait penser à moi, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Nous sommes pourtant tellement différents. Nous venons de deux mondes opposés mais durant ces quelques minutes de dialogue, ou plutôt pendant ses silences, j'ai reconnu des émotions qui me sont familières, peut-être même une lutte qu'il a contre lui-même. Je ne comprends même pas ce pressentiment, cette intuition et elle me rend incertain. Je repense sans le vouloir à mon passé et je n'aime pas ce que j'y vois. Vivement que mon prochain cours commence.

...

Après deux heures et demie d'un cours relativement enrichissant, Drago s'étant montré silencieux, voir même carrément absent par moment, je suis presque avide de me retrouver seul avec lui. C'était déjà notre troisième cours ensemble – il est l'un de ceux que je vois le plus après tout – et je viens encore de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Son calme olympien, limite éteint, ne m'a pas particulièrement plu. Quitte à l'entendre participer, je suis prêt à l'écouter déclamer son antipathie à mon encontre sous toutes ses formes. Heureusement – enfin… – ses yeux étaient sur moi à de nombreuses reprises, la seule preuve tangible qu'il m'écoutait. Mais maintenant notre confrontation est sur le point d'arriver et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être satisfait.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je salue mes élèves à la suite les uns derrière les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, Drago fait mine de contempler le temps qui passe mais je le vois dans son tic nerveux, il appréhende nos retrouvailles. Sans prendre la peine de parler, je ferme la porte derrière nous – chose qui n'est pas vraiment conseillée – mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus et j'ai toujours su apprécier l'atmosphère conférée par une salle de classe close. Le bruit de la porte fait sursauter le blondinet et un instant je me demande si je lui fais peur. Mais je chasse cette pensée d'un hochement de tête, je ne vois pas chez moi ce qui pourrait faire peur à qui que ce soit, c'est bien là ma force. Une force que j'ai perfectionné – et que d'autres ont amélioré – depuis ma jeunesse. Pourquoi se fait-il que Drago me plonge toujours dans mon passé ? Plutôt que de me concentrer sur cette question, je me rapproche de mon étudiant. Il n'a pas bougé de sa place du fond et s'il souhaite laisser une distance entre nous, je ne vais pas le contredire.

Dès l'amorce de mes pas, les yeux de Drago se déplacent sur mon visage. Il me regarde à travers une mèche blonde tombée devant ses yeux qu'il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à ramener en arrière. La perfection Malefoy a un prix.

« Est-ce que tu as emmené ta copie ? » je lui demande finalement et il me la tend sans même me répondre.

Je m'autorise un regard prolongé sur ses phrases hachées que je connais à ma plus grande honte déjà par cœur. Depuis que je lis et écris, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un style particulier d'écriture mais celui-ci peut toujours se travailler. Même l'élève le plus mauvais pourra toujours parvenir à un résultat convaincant à force d'efforts et de volonté. En revanche, il n'est donné qu'aux talentueux la possibilité d'écrire un torchon mais de le faire à la perfection, dans les règles de l'art. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Les doigts de Drago sont l'épicentre d'un talent certain, j'en suis persuadé, et c'est pourquoi j'ai un marché à lui proposer. Un marché que je dois amener de manière à ce qu'il l'accepte.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends la raison pour laquelle tu m'as détesté au premier regard, Drago et à la limite, je m'en fous un peu, voir même royalement. Je peux comprendre en revanche que tes _sentiments_ à mon égard ne t'aient pas donné l'envie de répondre à ma consigne. Tu te places au-dessus de cela, je suppose. »

Je vois dans ses yeux que ma tactique fonctionne. Ils se voilent de colère, son gris acier virant vers le noir. Je ne compte pas laisser retomber la pression.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je pense que te faire retravailler ta présentation n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, ni d'ailleurs pour toi. Je commence à te cerner et à mon avis, tu ne me diras jamais de bon gré ce que tu penses vraiment de tes cours, de cette école, etc. Tu chercheras et trouveras toujours une parade. Franchement, comparer pour savoir qui a la plus grosse n'est certainement pas mon rôle. Et puisqu'on va se voir assez régulièrement, autant apprendre à cohabiter de la meilleure des manières. »

Ses joues se voilent d'un rouge certain, il mord sa lèvre inférieure, je suis sûr qu'il a des dizaines de répliques sur le bout de la langue mais il ne m'honore pas de sa voix, comme je le prévoyais. Je suis désormais assis sur la table se situant à ses côtés et je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre en tailleur, c'est ma position préférée, un signe également que je rentre dans le vif du sujet.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, je me suis très vite aperçu que j'aimais les mots. Mais bien souvent, du fait de mes professeurs et de leurs consignes, je m'enfermais dans un carcan qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Assez tôt, j'ai donc pris l'habitude de m'entrainer à l'écriture instinctive, l'écriture automatique. Je suis sûr que tu connais ? »

Drago hoche la tête, il fallait s'y attendre.

« Je prenais alors un dictionnaire et sélectionnais des mots un à un, sur lesquels je laisser aller ma plume, pour entrainer mon esprit certes, mais surtout pour me détendre, pour me perdre dans mes mots. »

Bien sûr, Drago ne le sait pas mais je viens de lui dévoiler une partie de mon intimité que je n'ai jamais montrée à personne et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni comment je peux m'abandonner ainsi à sa critique, si naturellement.

« Peut-être ai-je tort de te faire travailler de la sorte, de te faire confiance lorsque tu ne m'en as pas donné de raisons jusqu'à présent, mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être exactement ce dont tu avais besoin… J'aimerais que tu te concentres sur les sentiments que cette retenue t'inspire, tout ce que tu ressens en ce moment et que tu couches par écrit de manière intuitive tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Ne cherche pas à organiser ta pensée, ni même à imputer un style particulier à ton texte. Écris juste pour tes mots, pour te faire du bien. Tu veux bien essayer pour moi ? »

Ma question sonne presque désespérée, je me suis laissé emporter par des mots passionnés. La copie dans les mains de Drago, je me retourne vers mon bureau pour franchir les quelques mètres qui m'en séparent. Je dois retrouver mon sang-froid et ne plus l'observer, même si je suis intrigué par sa réaction.

…

_Je n'ai bien entendu pas envie d'accorder du crédit à sa consigne, encore moins à sa méthode, et pourtant… Il me nargue. Il me tente. Et je sais qu'il m'a déjà gagné, ne serait-ce que pour cette retenue._

_Je penche mon regard sur la feuille qu'il vient de me tendre et j'y vois pour la première fois l'écriture de Potter que j'ai presque du mal à déchiffrer. Je parviens néanmoins à lire les trois mots qu'il a choisis : orphelin, impertinence et sexualité._

_Il a les yeux fixés sur moi, sur ma réaction, et comme ce qui devient déjà une habitude en sa présence, je me mets à rougir. Il va me prendre pour une vierge effarouchée, je vous jure, moi, le plus grand Don Juan de l'académie. J'en ai presque honte._

_Cela ne me ressemble tellement pas que j'ai envie de me gifler. Je ne suis pas prêt à le supporter. Voilà pourquoi, après m'être concentré juste ce qu'il faut, je m'apprête à lui rabattre son caquet à cet enseignant de mes deux. Alors que je commence à répondre à sa demande par écrit, je me focalise sur ma prose, sur mes mots. Il dit qu'il aime les mots… Voilà ce que j'en fais de tes mots !_

…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train d'écrire. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais depuis qu'il a posé son stylo sur sa feuille, Drago semble transfiguré, transformé, comme si tout à coup, un flux passionné avait pris possession de son corps. Je savais que ça marcherait. Je l'ai senti. J'ai l'impression de me voir. Et je n'ai qu'un désir, lui arracher la copie des mains pour voir ce qui le met dans cet état.

J'ai hâte de lire ses mots, hâte de gouter ce qu'il a dans le ventre…

… Et je ne suis clairement pas déçu lorsqu'une heure plus tard, je me retrouve à dévorer avec passion une critique étayée de mes réactions depuis notre rencontre – la description de ma personne est implicite et néanmoins claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Reprenant les trois mots imposés, il vient de passer une heure à écrire un texte sur moi. Il ne me connait certes pas très bien et pourtant, les phrases sont là, couchées à la va-vite. Il était certainement inspiré. Les propos sont durs, me dévoile sans détour ce que la présence d'un orphelin, pauvre qui plus est, dans son école lui inspire. Je m'attends presque à lire qu'il déteste les gays, pourtant il n'en parle même pas. Non, il décrit ma sexualité comme une force sur laquelle je compte dans mes relations à autrui – et il n'a même pas tort. Comment peut-il m'avoir cerné en si peu de temps ? J'en suis soufflé et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Je repense à son état presque transcendé lorsqu'il écrivait un peu plus tôt. Dans son corps d'Apollon se trouve oh surprise ! un cerveau et une prose des plus délectables. Drago Malefoy est de plus en plus intéressant.

...

**Après notre première retenue, après la première production d'écrit de Drago, quelque chose avait déjà changé entre nous. Drago, lui, était pris entre deux feux : entre intérêt et énervement. Il ne voulait pas m'apprécier et le simple fait de m'observer – soit dit en passant discrètement – en cours, le mettait hors de lui, intérieurement. Néanmoins, ma façon d'être l'intriguait de plus en plus.**

**Pour ma part, j'étais déjà passé à la vitesse supérieure. Je n'étais plus seulement intrigué par mon élève, j'étais littéralement charmé. Je voyais en lui un potentiel monstre, potentiel que je me devais d'exploiter. J'en avais le désir – un désir irrépressible et inégalé. Et pourtant, Drago faisait de son mieux pour m'exaspérer au plus haut point.**

**J'étais décidé à ne pas me laisser entraîner dans une petite guéguerre qui se serait révélée aussi bien inutile que fastidieuse mais c'était sans compter sur les talents de Drago pour me faire hérisser le poil.**

**Oui, dès les premiers instants, nous avons eu un effet certain l'un sur l'autre et j'aurais probablement dû comprendre à ce moment-là qu'il y avait danger sur nos deux têtes.**

**...**

**Nouvelle Règle N°2**

_Ne jamais être charmé par la prose acérée d'un étudiant…_

… _surtout lorsque celle-ci est dirigée contre vous._


	4. Règle n3

NdA: J'ai bien des excuses pour ce retard mais à quoi bon les donner quand l'importance est de lire! Toutes mes plus plates excuses néanmoins.

...

Septembre – Octobre : Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight

…

**Règle N°3**

_Ne jamais instaurer d'habitudes avec qui que ce soit, c'est le début de l'attachement._

…

Le lendemain de ma première retenue de ma carrière d'enseignant, passée en tête à tête avec Drago, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre quant à l'attitude du jeune blond. Je ne cesse de me répéter ses mots dans mon esprit, des mots qui m'ont particulièrement touché. Je ne sais pas si ma technique l'a touché, lui. Je ne sais pas si je suis parvenu à l'apprivoiser. La comparaison est intéressante… Comme s'il était un animal aux aguets. Un animal qui a su capter mon attention en un regard et je ne suis qu'un chasseur, attiré par la traque, par l'odeur du sang, incapable de combattre mes instincts.

C'est avec ses mots imprimés dans mon esprit que je l'observe cette après-midi-là, dès mon arrivée en cours de Littérature, et je me retrouve circonspect face au masque qu'il me présente fièrement. Incapable de me retenir, tellement désireux de recevoir un semblant de réaction de sa part, je hoche brièvement la tête à son encontre. Je prends soin de ne pas me faire remarquer par mes autres élèves, sans grande raison. Son masque ne vacille pas. Sa réaction est tout simplement inexistante et ce simple fait a le don de faire bouillir mon sang d'une irritation grandissante. Je commence à en être certain, lui seul semble être capable de me mettre dans un tel état. Gardant mon sang-froid grâce à la force de l'habitude, je débute mon cours comme si de rien n'était, mes yeux ayant la fâcheuse tendance de revenir sur ses traits pour les détailler. Ce n'est que lorsque mon attention se trouve absorbée par le reste de ma classe, du fait de leur production écrite que Drago daigne enfin se départir de son calme olympien.

Trente minutes de cours et il n'a pas encore bougé ne serait-ce qu'une paupière c'est impressionnant à observer. Comme s'il ne possédait pas suffisamment de caractéristiques qui m'intriguent… mais non, son côté statue grecque me trouble également. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois donc soudainement s'animer, une lueur d'amusement, visible pour tout observateur, dans le fond de ses pupilles.

À peine a-t-il murmuré un mot à son ami Blaise que ma bouche s'ouvre de son propre chef lui intimant de se taire. Je vous présente Harry, il parle plus vite que son ombre. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Mon corps semble en adéquation avec Drago, prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte. Sa réaction est intéressante. Il me regarde une nouvelle fois avec amusement mais une pointe de défi en plus. Je donnerais beaucoup pour observer les mécanismes de son esprit tourner à cet instant. Le sale gosse me fait perdre le fil, plus qu'il ne le devrait et ce n'est certainement pas son salut de la tête puis son silence qui me rassure et m'apaise. Il est en train de préparer quelque chose, j'en suis sûr, mais quoi ? Seul le futur me le dira…

Le futur ou plutôt le temps. Seulement cinq minutes plus tard, son obéissance à mon ordre se veut déjà révoquée. Sa voix à présent posée et suffisamment élevée pour que je l'entende depuis l'autre côté de la salle, ses paroles me font dresser pas seulement la tête, mais le poil aussi. Il ne fait clairement pas dans l'édulcoration de langage, son devoir me l'a de toute façon montré.

« **Je l'ai baisée dans les règles de l'art**, » s'exclame-t-il comme si la chose semblait naturelle en plein milieu d'un cours.

Mon air mauvais déjà parfaitement en place, je m'étonne une seconde entière du manque de fou rire de la part de mes étudiants. Ce n'est qu'en observant leurs regards ahuris et incompréhensifs en direction de Drago que je m'aperçois enfin qu'il vient de parler en français, une langue à laquelle le reste de la classe, excepté Blaise, semble étranger.

Mon air se transforme en curiosité évidente et je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer Drago, mon sourcil droit dressé. Le blondinet me renvoie mon regard, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Blaise et de s'exclamer « **Quel petit con **! » dans un français malheureusement irréprochable.

L'opportunité est trop belle pour que je la laisse passer. Mes yeux naviguant entre l'essai d'un de mes étudiants et le visage de Drago, comme si sa réaction n'avait que peu d'importance, je déclare sans buter sur un mot :

« **Puisque tu sembles trouver beaucoup de plaisir à parler de ta vie sexuelle, Drago, discutons-en ensemble en retenue. Viens me voir à la fin du cours.** »

Les adolescents me jettent des regards surpris mais seuls les yeux de Drago m'importent à cet instant. Son amusement passé brille désormais à part égal avec plaisir et énervement : l'intensité de ses hématites ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner dire que je connais le gamin depuis, quoi ?, trois jours seulement. Si ma vie n'avait pas tendance à être empreinte de surréalisme, j'en viendrais presque à penser que je suis en plein milieu d'un trip… aucune de mes drogues ne peut m'apporter un voyage si hallucinant, pourtant.

Drago de nouveau calme, son expression presque apaisée sur son visage, mon cours reprend normalement et sans nouvel incident. Drago ne fait plus de vague et la seule fissure de son masque provient de son petit sourire suffisant – une expression faciale que j'abhorre, clairement représentative de son milieu social et de ce qu'il pense de lui-même une expression qui, malheureusement, semble lui aller comme un gant, devenant une extension naturelle de ses traits.

À la fin du cours, Drago ne fait aucun effort pour se presser, comme s'il imaginait que ma vie – tout comme celle du reste de la communauté scolaire – était régie par sa petite personne. Après avoir envoyé Blaise en éclaireur au réfectoire, il prend sciemment un temps considérable pour ranger ses crayons, des couleurs qu'il n'a même pas utilisé durant mon cours – j'en suis le témoin malgré moi. Je prends mon mal en patience, feignant un désintérêt total de sa personne, de même qu'un ennui mortel. Déjà, pourtant, ma jambe rythme un tempo d'enfer. Une minute en compagnie de Drago et j'ai besoin d'une clope, ne serait-ce que pour me décharger de cet excès de tension qui vient de je ne sais où.

Après un énième geste en direction de ses cheveux, s'assurant probablement d'aucun défaut capillaire, Drago est déjà devant moi, son carnet tendu. Je ne prends même pas la peine de le notifier, encore moins de m'en saisir je reste fixé sur les yeux de Drago, mon propre sourire suffisant à présent en place.

« Cette après-midi à 16h, » lui dis-je, ce qui l'étonne clairement.

Le pauvre bougre n'a pas le temps de cacher ses émotions et il doit se reprendre à deux fois, s'éclaircissant la voix dans le processus, avant de me dire :

« Comment peux-tu savoir que je n'ai pas cours ? »

« Je l'ai mémorisé. J'avais en tête que ça me serait utile… »

Ma voix s'éteint d'elle-même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repasser mes paroles dans ma tête. J'ai presque l'impression d'être un pervers, pourtant je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée… Aucune mauvaise arrière-pensée, foi de Potter. Mais juste parce que ses joues se mettent à rosir, je me sens obligé de préciser :

« Il ne faudrait tout de même pas en faire une habitude ! »

J'essaye d'imputer une bonne dose de paternalisme à mon ton, quelque chose qu'il détestera j'en suis sûr mais l'effet escompté ne le confond pas. Il me prend par surprise avec un plaisir évident.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » murmure-t-il d'une voix presque sensuelle.

Je pense que ma bouche s'est entrouverte d'elle-même. Il faut que je pense sérieusement à la faire soigner, elle ne cesse d'agir selon son bon vouloir, au risque, en l'état actuel des choses, de me faire passer pour un imbécile. Enfin, à cet instant, je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. Mon cerveau est trop occupé à enregistrer et repasser au ralenti le mouvement de la langue de Drago humidifiant ses lèvres. Le petit con n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire, de ce qu'il est en train de ME faire. Ses réactions depuis notre rencontre m'ont montrées clairement qu'il n'est pas gay – pas assumé en tout cas – et il ne me connait pas suffisamment pour savoir que je suis un prédateur. Un prédateur formé par le plus grand des maîtres. C'est sûr que je ne le porte pas sur le visage. Dommage qu'il soit mon élève… En temps normal, je l'aurais déjà suppliant dans un lit, contre un mur ou en l'occurrence sur ce bureau.

Malheureusement, je me dois d'être professionnel. Ce qui n'est en rien le cas, pour le moment. En pause sur les lèvres d'un étudiant, mon attitude est d'un pathétique à toute épreuve. Heureusement, ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs, que son regard m'agrippe de nouveau. Notre conversation complétement oubliée, je mets quelques secondes à comprendre la raison de sa détermination. Non seulement, le blondinet se propose à moi sur un plateau, mais il a l'outrecuidance de me défier. Son regard est aussi parlant que sa plume ou ses mots : « J'ai toutes les intentions du monde que nos retenues deviennent une habitude. »

Évanoui dans le couloir peu de temps plus tard, je reste en suspension, chassant ses dernières effluves par de grands gestes et un agacement mal contenu… Comme s'il faisait tout pour que je ne l'oublie pas durant le reste de ma journée. Dans un coin de ma tête, je me dis que c'est peut-être le cas. Je devrais le prévenir : « On ne joue pas avec le feu, gamin, ça brûle ».

…

_Après un cours de théâtre tout à fait enrichissant, je suis à la fois parfaitement en jambe et en verve pour faire face à Potter. J'appréhende nos retrouvailles avec plus d'avidité et de plaisir que toutes mes dernières soirées réunies, c'est dire. Malgré ce qu'il en coûte à ma fierté, j'ai une furieuse envie de me retrouver seul avec mon enseignant, notre première retenue ayant été au-delà de mes espérances. Bien au-delà quand on pense que je n'avais aucune espérance, seulement de la haine. Certes, je continue à détester Harry (et puisqu'il est déjà Harry dans ma tête, je me demande qui je dupe, si ce n'est moi-même), ne serait-ce que pour le principe, ne serait-ce que pour ses vêtements et son charme dévastateur mais il a su éveiller ma curiosité. Et si je dois être franc, sa conversation est plus intéressante que celle de mes sous-fifres, ou quiconque dans cette école, en réalité. Il ne me brosse pas dans le sens du poil, bien au contraire, ce qui devrait, si ce n'est m'énerver, tout du moins m'horrifier. Peut-être suis-je masochiste ? J'imagine de là ce que Père dirait en me voyant tout frétillant à l'idée de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec un clochard…_

_Je l'avoue à regret, Harry a réussi à m'avoir, tel un professionnel. Mais notre première retenue n'était que la première comme son nom l'indique. Il a beau avoir remporté ce round, je gagnerai le deuxième et le troisième et tous ceux qui viendront ensuite. Je n'ai pas peur de lui et j'ai foi en mon talent. Certes, mon attaque de ce matin était loin d'être à la mesure de ma grandeur habituelle. Elle était néanmoins suffisante pour l'amadouer, pour le faire réagir. Et réagir, il n'a pu s'en empêcher. Me retrouver ici était bien trop facile, j'aurais presque voulu qu'il fasse des difficultés ce qui risque d'être le cas concernant la deuxième phase de mon plan. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le ferai plier sous ma volonté. Si j'arrive maintenant à lui faire avouer qu'il a aimé mon écrit, la victoire sera totale. Initialisation du processus. Cible en vue. Cible détruite. Pulvérisée. Anéantie. Hors d'état de nuire._

_Ces pensées à l'esprit, je n'ai aucune difficulté à arborer un sourire triomphant alors que je pénètre dans sa salle de classe. Harry est bien entendu déjà là, toujours assis en tailleur sur son bureau, une cigarette à la bouche, les yeux clos. Ce mec a de sérieux problèmes de maîtrise. Ça où il adore faire des pieds de nez à toute forme d'autorité. Je donnerais cher – peut-être même ma Porsche – pour le voir face au vieux Dumbledore, ou à mon père… Je me demande qui gagnerait la bataille de la détermination. Je divague une fois de plus. C'est toujours le cas en sa présence et même si lui n'a pas conscience de mes pensées, je sais que je dois marquer le début de notre entretien de mon empreinte._

_Je m'approche dans un silence relatif mais même si Harry n'ouvre pas les yeux, je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Je le vois dans la posture de son corps. Un véritable loup aux aguets. L'image me fait sourire, avec plus de tendresse que de raison. J'imagine mon enseignant dans la forêt, suivant le petit chaperon rouge dans sa visite chez sa mère grand. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas pensé à cette histoire ? Le pouvoir que possède Harry pour me faire m'égarer est insensé. Je vous assure, je ne suis comme ça qu'avec lui… Mais où en étais-je d'ailleurs ? Ah oui ! Je voulais faire une impression._

_Même silencieux, comme absent, c'est bien lui qui m'impressionne. Il a un sourire aux lèvres, concentré sur sa cigarette, comme s'il savait ce que j'endure du spectacle, comme s'il savait que je l'observe avec attention. Je me rapproche davantage mais lui ne réagit toujours pas. S'attend-t-il à ce que je fasse le premier pas de notre conversation ? J'aimerais le prendre par surprise, faire quelque chose de complètement insensé auquel il ne peut s'attendre, comme… L'embrasser, peut-être ? Honte à moi, l'idée ne me déplait pas tant que ça. Malheureusement, cette cigarette me bloque le passage. Sauvez par la situation !_

_Je prends encore quelques secondes à réfléchir à ma prochaine action, m'asseyant dans le même temps à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je me décide du ton à apporter à notre entrevue. D'un air détaché, laissant mon sac tomber à mes pieds, je m'exclame :_

_« Désolé pour ce matin, » mon ton n'a bien sûr rien de repentant et par la courbe de la bouche d'Harry, je sais qu'il le comprend parfaitement. « Je venais de passer une heure à réviser mon cours de Français en perm', j'avais besoin de le pratiquer. »_

_«Amusant, » répond Harry sans bouger. « J'avais davantage l'impression que tu cherchais à te vanter de tes exploits sexuels. » _

_Et juste quand ses yeux s'ouvrent, me fixant avec une intensité qui menace de m'étouffer, je sens le rouge monter à mes joues, et une chaleur m'envahir jusque dans ma plus petite veine._

_« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français, » je bredouille, à présent gêné par le regard soutenu de mon enseignant._

_« Je n'ai jamais précisé que tu cherchais à te vanter auprès moi, » précise-t-il en souriant, les sourcils froncés._

_Je ne lis que satisfaction sur son visage et j'ai une soudaine et furieuse envie, non ! C'est plus fort que ça, un besoin, de le frapper. J'ai besoin de défouler cette tension, cette énergie qui s'est emparée de mon corps. Habitué à me contrôler, je préfère le frapper de façon plus figurée, mes yeux me servant de poing. La signification de mes pupilles est claire à mon esprit et je me plais à penser qu'elle l'est également pour Harry. Je le défis de réagir professionnellement à mon insulte – j'avais après tout l'espoir qu'il comprenne quelques mots de mon français – j'ignorais seulement qu'il le parlait mieux que moi. Un autre mystère sur mon professeur, à garder dans un coin de mon esprit._

_Je continue donc à le fixer, le bravant de mes donner une retenue digne de ce nom, pas cette fausse consigne, simple excuse pour me faire écrire. Bien sûr, j'ai envie qu'il me donne trois nouveaux mots, j'ai envie qu'il me fasse confiance mais avant de laisser tomber ne serait-ce qu'un pourcent de mon masque, j'ai besoin de savoir si Harry est prêt à me suivre._

_Ses émeraudes prêtent à brûler mon visage, je le vois réfléchir intensément, comme s'il ignorait encore la raison de ma présence ici, comme si les délibérations d'avec son propre esprit n'étaient pas encore achevées, comme s'il désespérait de savoir quoi faire de moi. Je me sens étrange sous son regard scrutateur. Je veux sa réponse, maintenant ! Et bien sûr, quand il daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche, celle-ci me prend complètement par surprise, me laissant sans voix, la bouche entrouverte._

_« J'ai dévoré tes mots, » me dit-il de cette franchise dont il est le spécialiste, cette franchise qui m'est si étrangère, cette franchise que je trouve insoutenable._

_Cette admission, je la désirais plus ardemment que prévue. Pourtant, la victoire que j'anticipais encore cinq minutes plus tôt n'arrive pas. Harry est toujours le grand vainqueur dans cette pièce. Il me rend aphone. Il me rend admiratif. Il me met en colère._

_« Trouve ta place, » me dit-il comme si notre interaction était tout à fait normale, d'une banalité déconcertante, aussi triviale qu'un siège de classe._

_Me faire un tel compliment ne signifie-t-il donc rien pour lui ? Pour moi, c'est tout l'inverse. Le terme qu'il vient d'employer, « dévorer », trouve un écho dans mes propres sentiments. Je dévore ses paroles depuis son premier cours. Je dévore son regard, sa présence. Je dévore cette retenue, cette habitude qui n'en est pas encore une mais qui pourrait le devenir. Et malgré toute cette nourriture, je suis affamé et Harry semble à la fois l'instigateur de ma faim, le seul capable de l'assouvir._

_Ressent-il mes émotions ? Je ne pourrais le dire. Une chose est sûre, il donne bien le change avec sa gueule d'ange et je le déteste et l'envie d'autant plus. Face à lui, j'ai la sensation d'être un adolescent. C'est ce que je suis, me direz-vous, mais lui, n'a que quelques années de plus que moi, et jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours été traité par autrui comme un égal, si ce n'est un supérieur. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être faible, Harry fait ressurgir des sentiments d'un très lointain passé, à l'âge où ma mère me lisait des contes. Et le pire dans tout cela, cette faiblesse, je ne la fuis pas. Elle m'intrigue, comme tout chez lui. J'ai envie de me dévoiler, de paraitre faible devant lui…_

_Ce n'est qu'au moment où cette pensée se fraye un chemin en moi, alors que je suis finalement assis au premier rang face à Harry, ses trois mots inscrits devant mes yeux, que les années d'éducation de Lucius se décident enfin à frapper. Un Malefoy n'est jamais faible car un Malefoy n'a aucune faiblesse, auquel cas celle-ci doit-être immédiatement éliminée._

_Les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle idée, plus tout à fait moi-même malgré ce que je ne cesse de me répéter, je m'adresse une dernière fois à mon enseignant avant de me mettre au travail :_

_« C'est un peu injuste que je sois le seul à écrire, tu ne trouves pas, Harry ? Après tout, je m'amuse beaucoup. Tu devrais en faire autant. »_

…

Après un silence de quelques minutes, les mots de Drago résonnent dans la salle avec autant de vivacité que le bruit d'un couperet sur l'échafaud. Je le fixe, stupéfait, et son regard m'apprend qu'il est satisfait de son petit effet.

« Qu'as-tu en tête, Drago ? » je lui demande sans me départir de mon sang-froid.

Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me tend un morceau de papier, arraché à son cahier de brouillon. Je me lève, la distance entre nous trop grande pour me permettre de l'attraper.

Alors que je lis le premier mot, je tombe nonchalamment sur son bureau. Il n'est plus le seul amusé à présent. Je le suis également. S'il pense me faire rougir avec son ambiguïté, il n'a clairement pas compris à qui il avait à faire. Ses mots à double sens me font sourire, m'éclairant sur l'état de son esprit plus certainement qu'un IRM. Drago a définitivement un besoin de parler de sexe, ou en tout cas de voir ma réaction à ce sujet. C'est un ado après tout mais le désir semble plus profond, très probablement car ma sexualité l'intrigue.

Ses yeux concentrés sur sa page et sa plume, j'attends qu'il me regarde. Je sais qu'il n'est pas déjà en train de travailler. Il attend ma réplique et bien sûr, après seulement quelques secondes à tergiverser avec lui-même, ses pupilles me trouvent. Je lui souris, incapable de m'abstenir et pour la première fois depuis que je connais le blondinet, celui-ci me répond sans complexe, sincèrement. Et Dieu que j'aime ce sourire !

« Ce serait en effet dommage que tu sois le seul à composer, » je lui réponds sans attendre, poursuivant avec ironie. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà quelques dizaines de copies à corriger… »

Cette phrase semble être l'élément déclencheur de sa prose car tout à coup, il se saisit plus furieusement de son stylo et se met à écrire.

Déterminé à ne pas rendre copie blanche, même pour les beaux yeux de mon étudiant – il vient après tout de me défier sur mon propre terrain – je me tourne vers ses trois mots : Baiser, Érotisme, Gâterie. J'ai sérieusement envie de rire et pourtant, à peine les ai-je enregistrés que déjà un plan se forme dans ma tête. J'ai suffisamment d'esprit pour détourner ces trois mots de leur signification « originale ». Je me force à me concentrer durant cinq bonnes minutes, détournant les yeux du dieu grec qu'est Drago avec des mots comme 'baiser', la chose n'est pas évidente. Heureusement que je ne suis plus un ado en mal d'amour.

Le premier mot écrit, je laisse mon esprit errer. L'acte sexuel passé, c'est probablement le plus simple des trois, au fond, et je me fais un plaisir de montrer à Drago, qu'un mot aussi cru dans notre langage usuel décèle une beauté bien souvent mésestimée.

Ma plume s'enflamme, parfait reflet de celle de Drago et nous nous regardons. Nous nous toisons. À l'abri dans notre palace mental, cachés derrière notre plume, la guerre se veut ouverte, synonyme de tension. J'ai du mal à me contenir sur ma chaise. Contenir mon flot artistique. Contenir mon envie désespérée de voir les mots de Drago. Par moment, nous nous contemplons plus que nous écrivons et l'air se charge d'une électricité digne du plus obscène des clubs.

Mon exposé des plus belles gâteries achevé, je m'arrête un instant, incapable de supporter notre tension davantage. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes là mais je ne veux pas vérifier mon portable. J'aime cette ambiance. Elle est loin d'être désagréable, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je m'en nourris. Il ne me manque qu'une chose pour atteindre le nirvana et le paquet présent dans ma poche, qui commence à peser lourd depuis quelques minutes m'apporte un certain substitut. Je me saisis d'une clope, l'allumant sans quitter Drago des yeux. Je le vois entrouvrir ses lèvres. Lui aussi s'en fumerait bien une. J'ai envie de lui en proposer même si je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je me lève néanmoins, m'approchant une nouvelle fois du blondinet.

De près, je vois des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Je dois être dans le même état et cette simple idée, cette simple constatation, me permet d'avancer, toujours plus proche. Drago couvre sa copie dans un geste presqu'enfantin. Se reprochant sa réaction, il s'enfonce dans sa chaise, nonchalant, ses jambes allongées devant lui, légèrement écartées, je le vois de ma position supérieure. Je continue à fumer sans un mot, envoyant des volutes dans sa direction qu'il respire avec plaisir et défi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je lui offre ma cigarette, qu'il prend comme si le geste était d'une banalité mortelle. Ma clope enfoncée dans sa bouche, je comprends immédiatement mon erreur – non pas que je ne l'ai pas cherchée…

Et dire que je viens de faire l'apologie de l'érotisme le plus pur ! Novice que je suis.

Drago me sourit tout en pompant sur son bâtonnet, et heureusement pour ma santé mentale, la sonnerie retentit, nous extrayant ainsi de notre torpeur. Nous venons de passer deux heures et demie ensemble quand une retenue normale ne dure qu'une heure. Mais notre retenue, tout comme chacune de nos interactions n'a rien de normal.

« Je ne voudrais pas me faire prendre, » me dit Drago avant de me rendre la cigarette que je glisse immédiatement entre mes lèvres, goutant pour la première fois à quelques bribes de la salive du blondinet et je ne cherche même pas à réfléchir à ça. L'heure est venue de quitter Hogw' pour le week-end, Dieu soit loué.

Après un échange silencieux de nos productions, et un « bon weekend » de la part de Drago auquel j'ai des difficultés à répondre, je profite de la solitude de ma classe pour reprendre mes esprits. Si Tom me voyait maintenant, je me demande ce qu'il dirait de moi. Même lui – ou peut-être surtout lui – ne m'a jamais mis dans cet état. Il faut que je me reprenne sérieusement et rien de mieux que Londres pour ça.

Mes copies rangées, celle de Drago glissée dans le livre étudié en classe, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Heureusement que je ne suis pas de corvée de surveillance ce week-end. Je plains McGonagall et Rogue, les deux préposés de cette semaine. En tant que petit nouveau, je suis le dernier sur la liste, merci mon Dieu…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec le Tout-puissant en ce moment… S'il existait, il ne m'aurait certainement pas imposé Drago Malefoy comme étudiant. Tester mes limites risque de se révéler non concluant.

Au volant de ma DB9, quelques minutes plus tard, j'oublie enfin toutes les tensions de la semaine. Ce petit bijou est le seul signe apparent d'un porte-monnaie plus fourni que je veux bien le montrer – ou plutôt d'une activité passée pas tout à fait légale. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la conserver, la sensation de voler m'étant devenue indispensable.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir sans honte fait peu de cas des limitations de vitesse, j'arrive à mon appartement londonien. J'adresse à peine un regard au bazar ambiant, posant mes affaires en équilibre instable sur le canapé avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Même si revenir chez moi me fait du bien, j'ai des prérogatives plus importantes pour la soirée. J'aurais de toute façon le reste du week-end pour retrouver mes repères. Après avoir passé une semaine dans ma nouvelle chambre près de l'école, retrouver mon bordel chéri ne me fera pas de mal. Mais pour l'instant, une bonne douche, suivie d'un habillage dans les règles de l'art, qui, j'ose le penser, ferait pâlir Drago – sérieusement, je repense à lui maintenant ? – je suis définitivement prêt à quitter les lieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je pénètre dans mon club préféré de la ville – le lieu de mes soirées les plus débauchées, le lieu de ma seconde vie et je respire enfin. Sept longs jours sans voir ma deuxième famille, les temps sont durs. Je suis happé dès mon arrivée par Seamus, Cedric et beaucoup d'autres. Le bar n'est pas exclusivement gay, j'aurais peur de frôler l'overdose, non merci, mais il est suffisamment 'friendly' pour que tout le monde se sente à l'aise d'agir comme bon leur semble, ce que j'apprécie au plus haut point.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'ai une cigarette à la main, un verre dans l'autre, les yeux scannant la pièce à la recherche d'une conquête. Il est un peu tôt mais avec ma chance, je peux me trouver un mec pas trop frileux pour débuter tranquillement les festivités. Plus l'arrivée est précoce, plus la chance de multiplier les conquêtes est grande – ce qui ne marche pas en matière de sexe soit dit en passant, seulement en statistiques. Je ne cours pas de risque ici, tout le monde me connait et a eu affaire à mes qualités charnelles. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais du mal à trouver de nouveaux partenaires, de toute façon. Et en voilà déjà un qui me regarde !

Quatre heures plus tard, je suis sur le dancefloor, redescendant doucement d'un court voyage au paradis. Après une petite gâterie dans un des nombreux recoins sombres du club, mon corps quémandait sa dose de crack et je ne pouvais lui refuser. Mais ce soir, je me veux sage, un allée en Eden sera suffisant, surtout quand j'ai enfin repéré une cible digne de ce nom.

Je passe quelques minutes à lui tourner autour, me délectant des derniers effets de la coke, me rapprochant en douceur, tel le prédateur que j'adore être, jusqu'à ce que nous dansions collés serrés. Pas besoin de faire un dessin à mon partenaire de danse pour qu'il comprenne mon envie, de plus en plus pressante. Un murmure à son oreille et je l'entraine dans la ruelle à l'arrière du club. Mes amis qui me connaissent ici se moquent tout le temps de cette habitude que j'ai, de ce petit plaisir, de baiser mes conquêtes dans un endroit pas tout à fait approprié. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire l'amour – comme si ça existait dans mon monde – je ne suis même pas là pour apprendre le nom de ce gars qui est tout frissonnant contre moi – ce n'est pas que j'en ai rien à foutre, bon si en fait, c'est tout à fait ça – je suis là pour mon plaisir, et le sien.

Alors que le pantalon de mon partenaire est déjà baissé, son visage face au mur, je m'aperçois d'un fait qui manque de me faire perdre ma contenance. Mes yeux fixés sur l'arrière du crâne, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter la blondeur de la chevelure. Je regrette déjà de n'être plus défoncé. Loin de me calmer, le blond des cheveux me stimule, et après quelques étapes de préparation nécessaire, le fourreau de chair me permet enfin de tout oublier et de ne surtout pas réfléchir.

…

Ce n'est que le lendemain, suite à un réveil tardif bienvenu, que je me force à revenir sur ma soirée, examinant à la loupe mes actions soit dit en passant claires comme de l'eau de roche. L'analogie du blond baisé tête appuyée contre le mur serait compréhensible pour un enfant de cinq ans. Drago semble une nouvelle fois prêt à faire son trou dans mes pensées et bien entendu, mon corps, dans son état léthargique, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se décharger de ses tensions et frustrations qu'en baisant le premier blond suffisamment potable. Comme si la _neige_ pouvait me trouver un bon substitut à mon élève… Droguez-vous qu'ils disaient !

En attendant, Drago est fermement là, dans ma tête, et je suis désormais totalement sobre. N'étant pas du genre à me morfondre, dans l'espoir de ma soirée à venir, je préfère, et de loin, me fumer une cigarette – première d'une très longue liste en ce samedi après-midi. Le fait est que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de penser à Drago en plein milieu de mon week-end, chez moi, dans ce lieu sensé me protéger de mes addictions les plus graves. Je le connais à peine, et pourtant, il semble déjà être un point essentiel de ma nouvelle vie. Peut-être suis-je destiné à être entouré d'homme riche, puissant, plein d'esprit et complètement néfaste à mon encontre. Après Tom, le progrès me parait pourtant énorme, enfin, si tant est que je sois réellement libéré de LUI.

Drago, autant que Tom, signifie danger dans mon esprit, et c'est comme si une lumière s'allumait à ce simple mot. Le danger, à la différence de beaucoup, ne me fait pas fuir. Il m'attire, me donne envie de le braver à mon corps défendant… Et ce d'autant plus face à une perle littéraire comme Drago.

Et en parlant de perle littéraire, j'ouvre le Portrait de Dorian Gray, je trouve l'image appropriée. La copie du blondinet et toujours là, et sans honte aucune, je me plonge dans une lecture à la limite de l'orgasme, me faisant oublier l'heure du club… Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire !

…

_Question philosophique de dernière minute : comment atteindre l'orgasme quand on ne parvient pas à bander ? Je devrais peut-être demander à Harry, je suis sûr qu'il aurait une réponse spirituelle. Et puis, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si c'était une mauvaise idée de penser à mon prof de littérature alors que je me trouve face à une gourdasse bien gaulée. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive mais putain, j'ai une réputation à respecter. Heureusement, Astoria – à moins que ce ne soit Hannah – est trop à l'ouest pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mon regard se dirige vers mes amis, mais il ne semble avoir rien vu, trop occupés qu'ils sont par cette première fête de l'année. Seul au Manoir, je suis le roi de la soirée… et je n'en profite même pas._

_Pourtant, j'ai tout ce dont je rêve pour m'amuser. De l'alcool. Des cigarettes. De la musique. Mes amis. Et des filles en chaleur. Et il n'y en a pas une seule qui me donne envie. Je commence bien l'année, franchement. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et je suis presque sûr que mon entourage va finir par le remarquer. Heureusement, père n'est pas là. Il lit en moi aussi aisément que dans les rapports quotidiens qu'il reçoit sur son bureau._

_Blaise est en train de me regarder, maintenant. Je lui adresse un sourire mais ses sourcils froncés me montrent que je ne le trompe pas. Je vais mal et il le voit. Après un énième baiser pathétique, je décide de me lever et de quitter cette fête qui n'en est de toute façon pas une. Je suis énervé et fatigué. J'aurais peut-être dû rester à l'internat, non pas que ce soit dans mes habitudes._

_Je me réfugie dans mes quartiers aussi vite que possible, la musique tonitruante assourdissant mes pas et ma sortie. Face à ma psyché, je me déshabille, observant mes traits avec attention. J'ai des cernes qui font peur à voir et même ma crème-miracle habituelle n'a pu les camoufler. Je n'ai pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis la rentrée, trop préoccupé que je suis par tout ce qui m'arrive. Je suis obsédé par ma rencontre avec Harry, que j'ai l'impression de connaître depuis toujours. La sensation est des plus étranges et elle n'est certainement pas bonne pour mon physique. J'ai du mal à reconnaitre mon reflet. Je me déshabille presque entièrement, gardant un simple boxer, les yeux toujours fixés sur mon corps. Qui suis-je réellement ? Qui se cache à l'intérieur de ma personne ? Et pourquoi Harry est-il celui qui me fait me questionner ?_

_Dépité, je m'affale dans mon lit, désespéré à l'idée de trouver un peu de confort… Un confort qui peut nourrir mon obsession. Après des années à cultiver l'art de la maîtrise de soi, j'avoue ne plus trop y voir un quelconque intérêt. Tant pis pour moi…_

_Sans y réfléchir davantage, je me saisis de mon livre de chevet, découvrant ainsi le misérable bout de papier que mon enseignant m'a donné. Je l'ai déjà lu et relu à m'en faire vomir, même si la seule réaction obtenu est une admiration grandissante pour son talent littéraire. J'ai bien cherché certains de ses écrits sur Internet mais je n'ai rien trouvé de probant, à part quelques essais rédigés à l'université, à l'âge modique de 16 ans. Plus jeune que moi et un génie évident. C'est à pleurer… Si seulement il avait pu être bête, j'aurais pu le supporter. Mais il semble me dépasser en tout. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de rechercher avec ardeur ses mots, de les relire des mots qu'il n'a écrit que pour mon bon plaisir. Sa prose est magnifique, son tracé l'est également. Pas parce que ses lettres sont soignées, loin de là, mais sa plume a entamé le papier, parfois vigoureusement. Tout ce que je sens sous mes doigts est passion quand ses mots sont émotions. Avec délicatesse, je passe mon doigt sur les courbes, les points, les traits de son écriture et mon souffle se veut court._

_Je suis en train de caresser plus franchement la feuille, mes yeux plongés dans une lecture éternelle quand je m'aperçois de l'effet de l'érotisme selon Harry, sur ma personne. Ses mots perdent un certain intérêt alors que je m'imagine ses doigts tenant son crayon, ses doigts tenant sa cigarette, me la tendant avant de la récupérer pour la suçoter. Et ses yeux…_

_Ce n'est que lorsque ma main se referme sur mon érection douloureuse que je comprends de source sûre que je suis complètement baisé._

…

Il est 16h en ce lundi après-midi quand je revois Drago après un week-end catastrophique et la simple vue de son visage me rassure, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'arrêtent sur ses cheveux, leur couleur, leur texture – même si je ne les ai pas véritablement touchés, je peux l'imaginer – et je comprends qu'ils sont bien différents de ceux des divers hommes que j'ai pu approcher ces deux derniers jours. Et je sors de mes gonds, mentalement. J'ai envie de me tailler une ligne, méchamment. Je me demande bien ce qu'il penserait de moi, à cet instant. Non qu'il ait l'air en meilleur état. Ses cernes, encore plus prononcées, et son air renfrogné me font m'interroger. Je n'essaye pas de le saluer, autant faire mine que tout va pour le mieux.

Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas si bons à ce jeu. Mes étudiants gardent le silence, observant avec appréhension nos regards et probablement nos prochains mots, qui n'arrivent pas.

Pas concentré pour deux sous sur ma classe, je tente de trouver une parade. Dire que j'avais préparé avec enthousiasme ma leçon d'aujourd'hui. Les choses ne se passent que très rarement comme prévues. Après quelques minutes à rendre leurs précédentes copies, nous travaillons sur une composition générale. Drago me fait l'affront, une fois n'est pas coutume, de rester muet. Il ne participe pas, semble ne trouver aucun sens, aucun intérêt à mon cours. Mais au-delà de cette façade qu'il porte sans honte, je sens qu'il a l'air stressé. Ses yeux sont éteints et je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qui lui est arrivé. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il souhaitait se retrouver en retenue perpétuelle, et pourtant, il ne fait aucun geste pour me défier. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, à dix minutes seulement de la fin du cours.

« **Je me fais chier,** » dit-il en français et j'ai presque envie de rire, de l'entendre ainsi jurer.

Puis il dépose sa copie sur ma table et quitte la classe avant que je n'ai pu l'arrêter. Non que j'en ai véritablement envie. Malgré l'effet habituel du manque de respect à mon égard, avec Drago, j'en viens à chérir cette attitude grave erreur !

Habitués au comportement parfois difficile de leur camarade, personne ne semble réagir et je laisse donc filer… Ce n'est pas comme si ma leçon avait été d'une qualité exceptionnelle de toute façon !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis de retour à mon bureau, en train de ranger mes divers papiers de la journée. Après une première cigarette, je ne peux résister à l'attrait de la copie de Drago que j'ouvre avec délice. Celle-ci est blanche comme neige mais à l'intérieur, Drago y a glissé une courte note.

_« J'ai déjà trouvé mes trois prochains mots, tu vas devoir te dépasser, crois-moi ! »_

Je veux bien te croire, Drago. Un gloussement de midinette m'échappe. J'ai l'impression de revenir à une époque que je n'ai pas connue, une époque où j'aurais été un ado face à son premier béguin – si seulement ! J'ai la furieuse et stupide envie de lui envoyer un message, de lui parler tout simplement. Et dire que nous ne sommes même pas amis. À moins que l'amitié commence ainsi ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

…

**Je n'avais pas encore compris que le danger ne résidait pas dans le fait d'avoir une éventuelle aventure avec un étudiant. Ce mot 'amitié' aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le danger tenait dans l'importance que Drago commençait à prendre dans ma vie, et l'émergence de sentiments que j'avais toujours fuis. En un regard, la première de mes règles s'était brisée. En un écrit, il avait su se rendre indispensable. Conscient du danger, vivant pour lui, je ne pouvais que le confronter, à mes dépens, à ceux de mon blondinet…**

**Car lui savait parfaitement où il se situait sur l'échiquier de la vie.**

**Baisé, il avait saisis qu'il l'était. Et même si ce n'était pas encore très littéral, il devenait pour lui de plus en plus difficile de faire la sourde oreille aux affres de sa sexualité.**

**Et dans le chaos de nos vies, les mots régnaient.**

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°3**

_Ne jamais s'attacher à un étudiant de peur d'aller droit dans le mur._


	5. Règle n4

Septembre – Octobre : _Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

…

**Règle N°4**

_Ne jamais inviter qui que ce soit dans son lit…_

… _surtout s'il ne s'y passe rien de sexuel._

…

**Il nous faut un mois pour trouver une certaine forme d'apaisement, de compromis, dans notre nouvelle relation. **

**Un mois où nous continuons à nous sauter à la gorge dès que l'occasion se présente en classe, où lui reste insolent et moi terriblement méchant. **

**Un mois à nous détester ostensiblement quand dans le fond, les choses sont clairement différentes, nous sommes en quête d'excuse. **

**Un mois à nous tester, à faire nos preuves sans en comprendre la nécessité.**

**Un mois à gratter la surface de nos divers talents.**

**Un mois à nous amuser sans pourtant l'avouer. **

**Un mois à nous retrouver en tête à tête, pris par la routine des mots.**

**Un mois à entendre parler de ses exploits sexuels répétés.**

**Un mois à supporter les sentiments qu'ils m'inspirent.**

**Un mois pour qu'il se décide à s'ouvrir réellement et que la complicité naisse.**

…

Après une semaine épuisante, je ne suis pas mécontent de me retrouver dans ma classe à attendre que Drago se montre pour notre deuxième retenue hebdomadaire. Aberrant de se dire que la coqueluche de l'école daigne faire une place dans son emploi du temps pour moi, et ce si régulièrement. Je ne cesse de m'en amuser. Malgré ma fatigue, je n'échangerais pour rien au monde notre petit rendez-vous. Avec plaisir, je réfléchis aux nouveaux mots qu'il va me proposer. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, le blondinet se creuse la tête pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ce qui rend nos 'séances de travail' d'autant plus agréable.

Lorsqu'il se décide enfin à atterrir dans ma classe, la nonchalance et supériorité incarnées, je lui adresse un sourire radieux, clairement amical, qu'il me renvoie. Qui irait imaginer en nous voyant maintenant que ce matin la discussion avec Drago se voulait explosive ? Il n'a pas perdu l'habitude de m'appeler 'petit con' de son accent français trainant, mais j'avoue que le surnom me parait quasiment affectueux désormais. Et lorsque nous sommes dans l'intimité de nos retenues – étrangement toujours seuls – la complicité prend le pas sur tout le reste.

« Alors Harry, » me dit Drago en s'appropriant la cigarette pendue à mes lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi aujourd'hui ? »

J'essaye vraiment de ne pas flirter avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est toujours pas conscient de son attitude, à la limite de la drague. Je suis son enseignant après tout, un territoire où il est sensé se sentir en sécurité. Mais parfois, me retenir est difficile, surtout lorsqu'il se veut si charmeur, charmant… J'en perds le sens de mes adjectifs.

Je réponds de la même manière que d'habitude. Je sors une nouvelle cigarette car il n'y a pas moyen que je survive une telle séance sans l'aide de nicotine puis je lui tends une feuille. Il nous arrive parfois de commenter à l'oral les mots échangés mais dès fois, comme c'est le cas maintenant, la tension est trop forte pour que je m'autorise à exprimer un son. J'ai bien trop peur de ce que je pourrais sortir. Drago a l'outrecuidance de sourire avec satisfaction comme s'il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il a sur moi. J'ose encore croire à son innocence. Si tel n'était plus le cas, nous aurions de sérieux problèmes.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, » s'exclame Drago en s'asseyant à son bureau habituel, toujours face à moi. « Je n'ai sélectionné qu'un mot, tu as intérêt de donner ton maximum. »

« Problème d'inspiration ? » je lui réplique avec humour.

Les yeux de Drago ne se voilent pas de colère comme ils l'auraient fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Il sait que je le taquine et je me laisse à penser qu'il aime ça. Il ne serait pas là autrement. Je ne suis pas vaniteux au point de croire qu'il m'honore de sa personne pour ma beauté. Je fais bien pâle figure à ses côtés…

Drago s'autorise un sourire avant de reprendre son sang-froid. Il incline sa tête en direction du papier, ne cachant pas son empressement à voir ma réaction. J'aime le savoir plus libre en ma présence, l'idée me plait sans que j'en connaisse pourtant la cause. Je continue à l'observer durant quelques secondes avant de mettre un terme au suspense qui nous tient tous deux en haleine.

Entre le moment où mes yeux quittent ceux de Drago pour atterrir sur le papier, j'imagine quel sera le mystérieux mot et surtout le soin que mon étudiant a dû mettre pour le choisir. La surprise me coupe le souffle. Loin de ses double-sens constants, un simple adjectif, une simple couleur se dresse sur la feuille. BLOND. Comme le jeune homme qui me fait face. Habitué à vider de sens les mots donnés par Drago, j'ai bien peur de l'effet de ce qualificatif aux abords si dérisoires sur ma plume.

Sans un regard pour mon rival, je m'assoie à mon bureau et laisse courir mon stylo avec beaucoup plus de passion que je me suis autorisé jusqu'à présent. Drago est le premier à qui j'ai accepté de montrer ma véritable prose et pourtant je continuais à me contenir dans un carcan dont je souhaite désormais me libérer. Alors que les mots tombent, tels des couperets encrés, je me laisse aller, je ne contrôle plus rien, me révélant par là même bien plus choquant, à la limite du hors sujet et pourtant définitivement à-propos.

_« Le blond n'est que le commencement d'un corps de perfection, le sommet d'une statue grecque déifique, le toit d'un intérieur bien construit. Couleur de l'arrogance et de la naïveté, nuance empreinte de complexité, on se perd volontiers dans sa beauté_. »

Je transforme la définition du terme, le vidant, une fois n'est pas coutume de son sens. Je me le réapproprie car pour moi, blond signifie Drago, et tout, dans ma vie, dans mes sensations, tourne désormais autour de lui.

Je n'ai pas de miroir face à moi pour observer mon état, seul le reflet des yeux de Drago, qui ne semblent pas m'avoir quittés un seul instant. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de lire ses trois mots. Il est figé sur ma personne, la bouche entrouverte. Je suis sûr que mon apparence est étrange pour lui : rouge de concentration et d'excitation, mes yeux embrumés d'un désir non contenu. Je suis presque gêné de me dévoiler ainsi. Et pourtant, Drago semble davantage dans l'expectative, en admiration. Je me retrouve incapable de sortir un son. Je lui tends simplement ma feuille sans prendre la peine de me soucier de son travail inexistant et je fuis la scène de crime. Je suis pressé d'être à Londres, pressé de sombrer à mon obsession du blond.

…

_Après un mois à le côtoyer, je ne pensais pas qu'Harry pourrait encore me surprendre de la sorte, naïf que je suis… Il vient de me quitter comme si le simple fait d'être en ma présence le troublait ou l'horrifiait. Et moi, je suis resté coi, perdant mon attitude de Malefoy…_

_Soyons honnête, une attitude qui semble complètement m'échapper en sa présence, et ce de plus en plus. Un mois que je le connais, un mois que je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur mes 'sentiments', ces pulsions qui me tourmentent depuis des années. Un désir que l'amour pour mon père, pour le nom de ma famille m'a toujours convaincu à fuir, ce qui n'est plus le cas._

_Je n'arrive même plus à faire semblant. Bien sûr, les rumeurs continuent à courir dans l'école, continuent à m'affubler d'une ribambelle de conquêtes. Mais les commères à leur origine ne font cela que pour le prestige du nom, un prestige que je suis mentalement en train de rejeter._

_J'ai envie de lire ses mots, envie de savoir ce qu'il a fait de moi. J'avais imaginé sa réaction. Je l'imagine depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que je me suis décidé à repousser tout ce qui fait de moi la personne que je suis. Je savais qu'il comprendrait. Je savais qu'il saurait ce que pour moi ce mot 'blond' signifiait. J'aurais pu lui écrire 'Drago' mais j'ose me targuer d'une subtilité indéfendable et plus propice. Dans mon péché, je reste un Malefoy. Sa réaction était inestimable, si plaisante pour mon entrejambe, pour mon cœur, j'ose l'avouer._

_Quand je repense à ce que j'ai écrit de lui, il y a un mois de cela… Je ressens encore le besoin de le défier mais mon désir se veut plus insidieux. Et maintenant, j'ai dans mes mains, la réponse à mes avances. Après avoir lu ses mots, je saurais ce qui me reste à faire. Je suis impatient. Mais je ne peux pas presser les choses. Après tout, les mots d'Harry provoquent toujours en moi des réactions présentables pour mon intimité seulement._

_J'accueille donc, avec un bonheur certain, la solitude de ma limousine, profitant finalement du trajet pour découvrir l'essai d'Harry sur ma blondeur. J'ai beau savoir me retenir, je ne suis pas si patient. Et puis, avec les vitres opaques et la glace de séparation entre le chauffeur et moi, j'ai presque l'impression d'être dans ma chambre._

_Dès les premiers mots, j'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure. Je connais déjà le talent de sa prose, que je jalouse inconsciemment, mais là, il est entré dans une autre dimension. Il a percé mon armure. Ses paroles me troublent. J'ai la sensation insensée qu'il est en train de me faire l'amour avec sa plume. Me faire l'amour, pas me baiser, et je ne peux empêcher mon érection de bondir. Je n'en suis plus à faire ma Sainte-Nitouche. Au cours des dernières semaines, j'ai appris à accepter l'effet d'Harry sur mon corps et mon désir. C'est donc sans honte que je me saisis de mon membre, prêt à me satisfaire. Mais je le sais, je le sens, ces plaisirs solitaires ne vont plus longtemps me combler. J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de son corps. J'ai besoin de lui._

_Et par ses mots, il vient de me donner non seulement son accord, sa bénédiction, mais bien ses encouragements._

_À mon arrivée au Manoir, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je rejoins ma chambre à toute vitesse, ne prenant même pas le temps de me laver je me jette directement sur mon ordinateur en quête d'informations sur Harry et sur ses habitudes dans la capitale. Après des heures à chercher en vain, je me décide à utiliser les logiciels de Père. Je ne suis pas suffisamment naïf pour croire qu'il reste le simple maire de Londres. Je sais qu'il est de mèche avec le plus grand des mafieux, ayant été placé à ce poste par le vrai marionnettiste. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ce rôle – en plus de nous fournir un confort illimité allié à notre fortune familiale, à des passe-droits substantiels et tout un tas d'avantages – lui donne accès aux ressources de la police et à d'autres moins légales._

_Une bonne partie de ma nuit plus tard, je sais où trouver Potter dans la capitale financière non seulement son lieu de vie mais surtout son club préféré._

_Dix-neuf plus tard exactement, je suis paré pour partir en chasse. Vêtu de mes plus beaux atours – non pas que mon professeur risque d'y prêter attention vu son gout médiocre pour la mode – je me faufile dans les quartiers festifs de Londres, abandonnant mon escorte habituelle. Je ne suis pas en terrain conquis ici et même si mon entrée dans le club se fait sans accroc – ma fausse carte d'identité aidant – le monde qui m'entoure me prend par surprise. J'ai l'habitude des fêtes, mais uniquement celles de mon Manoir, toujours en bonne compagnie. Ici, les gens sont normaux… Je ne sais même pas si je vais parvenir à me fondre dans le décor, supporté de me mêler à la populace. Mais je le fais pour une bonne raison._

_Repéré le bar est d'une facilité déconcertante – on n'en attendrait pas moins d'un club – tout comme la commande de mon premier verre. Je m'installe ensuite à une table, tranquille, sans chercher à attirer l'attention sur moi. Je suis en repérage, je ne cherche pas à me faire draguer, ce qui finit malgré tout par arriver. Heureusement, le premier mec à m'aborder comprend rapidement à ma mine dégoutée qu'il ne m'entrainera pas dans son lit. Je reprends mon observation tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je le vois, et là, c'est le choc le plus total…_

_Harry est… comment dire… différent ? Oui, différent de ce que je vois de lui en classe. Pour tout dire, moi qui le trouvais déjà attirant habillé en loque, j'ai du mal à ne pas jouir sur le champ. C'est un mystère qu'il soit autorisé à déambuler de la sorte. Personne ne s'y trompe, croyez-moi, je me sens presque mal pour les autres hommes de la pièce. Tout le monde le regarde. Tout le monde le veut. Ce n'est pas une illusion créé par mon cerveau d'adolescent enamouré. Harry respire la confiance en soi, la beauté, la sensualité. Homme et femme le veulent dans son lit et lui papillonne sans complexe._

_Ses vêtements, son attitude… Je vois beaucoup de changements. Je le savais libre mais pas à ce point – je suis presque certain qu'il vient de branler un mec en plein sur le dancefloor, putain, ce n'est pas une image qu'on s'attend à voir de son 'gentil' professeur de littérature, et il continue son papillonnage comme si de rien n'était. Une chose, en revanche qu'il n'a pas perdu, c'est sa cigarette… Et moi qui croyais qu'elle était interdite dans les lieux publics. À moins que le club face exception. J'aurais tendance à penser qu'Harry est l'exception à la règle, à toute règle. En plus de ses cigarettes, il multiplie les verres, et moi je le suis, sans me soucier vraiment de ce que je bois. Je suis obnubilé par ce que je vois et oui, profondément choqué. Je n'ai pas honte à le dire, dans ma communauté, je ne croise que peu d'homosexuel, d'où peut-être ma crainte d'en être un, mon rejet de mes propres désirs. Mais là, j'ai un panel complet de tout ce que ce monde que je ne connais pas peut offrir, et je suis littéralement perdu. Mais c'est surtout Harry qui me perd. J'ai du mal à concilier l'image que je connais de lui et celle qu'il m'offre à présent. Le choc est difficile à supporter mais heureusement, l'alcool m'aide à supporter._

_Quelques hommes s'intéressent à moi – comme si je portais mon homosexualité, encore inexpérimentée, sur mon visage – je n'ai aucun problème à leur tourner le dos… Dans un premier temps. Car je me sens tout à coup effrayé, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, par toutes ces nouvelles sensations et visions qui se présentent à moi. Tout se met à virevolter, en moi, autour de moi. Je divague. Un bras s'abat sur le mien et je sursaute de peur. On me propose une danse mais je m'enfuis. J'ai envie de courir mais j'en suis incapable. Je titube dans la réalité, dans ma propre tête, jusqu'à finalement trouver les toilettes, dans lesquelles je me déverse d'une bile non contenue, des larmes ruisselant sur mes genoux. Je n'ai jamais si peu ressemblé à un Malefoy et je ne sais plus très bien si c'est une bonne chose. Je me dégoute, alors que je n'ai encore rien fait de répréhensible. Mes vomissements m'apaisent et me répugnent à la fois. J'ai envie d'arracher ma peau, de ne plus être moi, de ne plus être cette personne que je ne reconnais pas, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, j'entende sa voix._

_« Drago ! » s'exclame-t-il et malgré mon état pitoyable, je sais que je n'imagine pas ses accents d'inquiétude._

…

Ses cheveux, je les ai reconnus immédiatement. Après avoir chassé blond après blond durant des jours, chacun plus insipide que le précédent, malgré l'obscurité latente, j'aurais pu le reconnaitre parmi mille, que dis-je, des millions. Mais la surprise m'empêche de réagir dans un premier temps.

Je réfléchis au nombre de grammes que j'ai pu absorber, croyant à une hallucination, avant de me rappeler que je n'ai pas consommé de coke de la soirée. Et à cette simple pensée, je me précipite derrière Drago pour le trouver à vider ses tripes dans les toilettes du club, sous le regard mi amusé, mi dégouté d'un couple en pleine fellation. Je hausse les sourcils, exaspéré. Il ne leur viendrait même pas à l'idée de l'aider. En moins d'une seconde, ils ont repris leur petite affaire et moi je suis accroupis aux côtés du blondinet, plus pale que la mort – déjà que ce n'est pas les grandes couleurs en temps normal ! Je tâte son pouls et lui demande ce qu'il a pris, et malgré une sérieuse difficulté à se faire comprendre, je suis soulagé de le savoir seulement excessivement alcoolisé.

Après quelques minutes à lui tenir les cheveux – étonnamment efficace dans ce rôle de 'garde malade' – je le redresse sur ses deux pieds, le tenant par la taille. C'est la première fois que nous sommes si proches, et même si l'odeur âcre du vomi ne rend pas les choses parfaites, je me sens tout de même plus excité qu'avec mes dernières conquêtes. Je suis d'un pathétique !

Heureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Certaines mesures se doivent d'être prises, en commençant par sortir Drago de cet enfer. Alors que nous sortons des sanitaires, une chanson débute sur la piste de danse. Je stoppe notre marche, écoutant les premières mesures. Je regarde Drago qui, malgré son état, murmure un « We are young » au moment approprié. Je lui adresse un petit sourire en coin qu'il me renvoie. Il ne le sait pas mais ma dernière écoute de cette chanson date de notre rencontre et elle ne pourrait pas être plus adéquate ce soir, à mon avis.

Après avoir salué quelques-uns de mes amis, tous étonnés de voir le jeune blond dans mes bras – je ne suis pas franchement connu pour les ramener chez moi après tout – je transporte plus que je n'aide Drago dans la rue, jusqu'à ma voiture. C'est la première fois que j'autorise quelqu'un d'étranger à monter dans ma DB9, et bizarrement, le fait que ce soit mon étudiant ne me perturbe pas. Tout est au contraire très naturel. Quand on pense qu'il m'est arrivé de faire des pieds et des mains avec mes amis pour conserver la pureté de mon engin, c'est un mystère que j'accepte si facilement un tel danger alcoolisé à potentiellement salir ma beauté. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Drago reste léthargique jusqu'à notre arrivée chez moi, son envie de vomir définitivement passée.

Son corps est lâche dans mes bras mais son poids est si léger que je l'apporte sans difficulté dans ma chambre. Je tente de l'assoir mais il tombe tête la première sur mon oreiller, ce qui me fait rire doucement. Avec la force de l'habitude que je n'ai pourtant pas, je lui retire sa chemise que j'envoie directement dans la machine à laver. L'idée a beau être généreuse, je me retrouve tout à coup avec le torse de Drago face à moi, absolument délicieux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. J'ai commis beaucoup de crimes dans ma vie, mais je ne m'abaisserais certainement pas à violer un gamin innocent, mon élève en plus de ça je ne peux nier mon attirance néanmoins. Ses chaussures rapidement délassées, je remonte la couverture sur son corps, m'éloignant de toute tentation.

La lumière de la chambre allumée en grand, Drago n'en est pas gêné pour dormir. Je décide donc de m'occuper de moi, réalisant mes rituels du soir, ce que je n'ai habituellement pas le temps de faire lors de mes soirées au club. Après m'être lavé les dents, je me fume dans la cuisine une dernière cigarette, admirant la nuit londonienne par la fenêtre. J'ai presque l'impression d'être normal, d'avoir passé une soirée habituelle. Pourtant, en retournant dans ma chambre, je sais que tout a changé. Ma règle maitresse vient d'être piétinée. _Ne jamais admettre qui que ce soit dans son lit !_ Désormais, je ne pourrais plus le regarder de la même manière. Une beauté blonde y est endormie et moi, je suis comme un gamin perdu.

Sans réfléchir, je m'assoie à côté de Drago. Je ne pense même pas au fait d'utiliser la chambre d'amis, ou même le canapé. Drago a envahi mon lit, ce lit qui n'a jamais connu d'autres corps que le mien, et je ne peux que désirer partager sa chaleur.

Endormi, Drago a l'air d'un ange. Il a toujours l'air d'un ange descendu sur Terre spécifiquement pour me narguer mais encore davantage à cet instant où il semble si insouciant, libéré. J'envie son innocence et sa naïveté. J'envie la douceur de ses rêves. Avec le début du mois d'Octobre, le renouveau de mes incessants cauchemars ne me laissent aucun répit. Ce n'est pas comme si, un jour, j'avais perdu mon innocence. Je ne l'ai tout simplement jamais eu. Mais je l'ai désiré ardemment. Et j'aime la voir en Drago, surtout quand il ne s'en cache pas. Non pas qu'il puisse garder son masque dans son sommeil. Cette vision me fait rire, j'en aurais eu la chair de poule le cas échéant.

Sachant que Morphée ne risque pas de me cueillir pour le moment, j'éteins la grande lumière pour la remplacer par ma lampe de chevet dans une nuance tamisée. Puis je m'allume mon petit péché mignon – l'un de mes péchés pas si mignons en réalité – histoire de me relaxer. Je suis fermement décidé à prendre un livre mais je ne fais qu'observer Drago. Comment faire autrement quand se repose à vos côté Apollon lui-même ? J'ai probablement l'air d'un psychopathe mais personne n'est là pour me voir, pour me juger et même si c'était le cas, je ne m'en soucierais pas. J'ai ma lame pour régler ce genre de situation et même si ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne m'en suis pas servi, elle est aussi acéré qu'une épée à double tranchant, pour citer les écrits sacrés, et mes réflexes sont toujours aussi vifs, travaillé. J'ai beau dire à qui veut bien l'entendre – principalement à ma voix intérieure – que ma profonde volonté est de m'éloigner de mon passé, l'oublier, aller de l'avant, je sais qu'il ne me quittera jamais, pas tant que la paix avec moi-même demeure une vague idée à traiter dans un avenir incertain. Je ne suis donc peut-être plus dans la rue, mais je continue à m'entrainer. Idiot, n'est-ce pas ? IL serait fier de moi. Et je le suis aussi, d'une façon qui échappe à toute compréhension sensée.

Secouant la tête, je tente de chasser ses sombres pensées, indignes de la présence de Drago. Je détaille son visage, une nouvelle fois, repensant à mes mots. Je l'ai décrit sans même le regarder à ce moment-là, signe que je ne l'ai que trop observé. Et pourtant, je ne crois pas pouvoir m'en lasser. Surtout quand j'aperçois les débuts de son torse, jusque-là toujours caché sous ses chemises parfaitement taillées. Sa peau est à l'image de son visage, pâle, peut-être plus laiteuse. On dirait de la porcelaine et je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner sur son goût. Me laissera-t'il m'y repaitre un jour ?

De nouveau, je cherche à chasser ces pensées, et je parviens à y arriver, jusqu'à ce que quelques heures plus tard, je sombre petit à petit. Mais, même dans mes rêves, mes ténèbres ne sont jamais très loin. La vision de Drago se mêle à celle de Tom. Pas étonnant quand pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps je ne suis pas seul dans un lit. Tom n'a jamais partagé mon lit. Je partageais le sien. Mais, mon esprit divaguant ne fait que peu de cas de la propriété de la couche. Ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il sent, c'est la présence d'un corps à mes côtés.

Me réveiller, trois heures plus tard environ, d'un mauvais rêve, avec pour tout nom, Tom, murmuré entre mes lèvres, ne m'étonne pas tellement. C'était à prévoir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir. Drago dort encore mais il ne va probablement pas tarder à se réveiller – à moins que je sois dans l'obligation de le faire.

Je me redresse sans trop de difficultés avant d'attraper une première cigarette. Je glisse mon paquet dans le jeans que j'enfile – je vais en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. Je reste torse nu sans vraiment y penser à ce moment-là. Puis, je marche en direction de la salle de bain. J'accorde à peine un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne veux même pas savoir l'état de mes cernes. Je me saisis d'un Efferalgan que je pose sur la table de chevet de Drago – je suis persuadé qu'il saura quoi faire de cela. Enfin, je rejoins ma cuisine, où je me sers un café serré. Je m'assois sur mon comptoir, l'un de mes endroits favoris de l'appartement, il donne directement sur une vue magnifique de Londres que je contemple à m'en donner la nausée. Pourtant, je suis loin d'en être dégouté.

Un crayon et un bloc à la main, je laisse ma plume vagabonder, interrompant seulement mon flot pour une gorgée de café et une bouffée d'oxygène, enfin, de nicotine… Le temps file et je ne le vois même pas. J'avais présumé un peu vite du réveil de Drago.

Il n'est que 11 heures quand j'entends les premiers mouvements du côté de ma chambre et tout à coup, je me sens nerveux. Drago était complètement bourré la veille, auquel cas, il ne se serait jamais autorisé une telle attitude. Je me demande donc quelle sera sa réaction en me voyant.

Son arrogance ne me surprend même pas. Après une nuit de sommeil, il est de nouveau Drago Malefoy, fils du maire de la capitale, héritier d'un empire, starlette à ses heures perdues. Il arrive dans mon salon comme s'il était chez lui, comme si se réveiller chez son enseignant était d'une banalité confondante. Drago marche comme un prince et ça me fait sourire, même si je tente de le cacher.

Je suis persuadé qu'il n'était pas en état de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui hier et pourtant, il accepte ma présence sans sourciller un instant. Sa maîtrise m'impressionne, je l'avoue.

Au milieu de sa suffisance, il s'autorise à observer mon appartement, le jugeant avec ostentation. Bien sûr, le bazar régnant ne doit pas être du goût de son altesse Malefoy. Je le vois grimacer de mépris, l'œil hautain, mais il se contente de se taire… Et je ne vais certainement pas lui faire l'honneur de briser la tension de nos retrouvailles.

Il accepte avec désinvolture le café chaud que je lui tends et le boit en continuant son inspection d'un regard. Puis, quand il en a fini avec la pièce, il se tourne finalement vers moi. Je le laisse me détailler, me rappelant avoir fait la même chose quelques heures seulement auparavant.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche le premier quand il déclare tout à coup, avec aplomb et culot :

« Vraiment désolé de t'avoir empêché de tirer ton coup hier soir ! Tu semblais pourtant bien parti et ce à plusieurs reprises. »

Il sourit malicieusement, satisfait de son petit effet. Il est clair qu'il n'est en rien désolé. Je laisse passer son interjection sans trop savoir comment répondre. Je ne vais pas me lancer dans une explication de mes faits et gestes. Il n'était certainement pas destiné à me voir comme ça mais je ne vais pas m'excuser, ni lui apporter plus d'informations sur ma personne. Il en a déjà suffisamment.

Malheureusement pour moi, je semble incapable d'échapper à un challenge de la part de Drago. Et sa pique représente un défi. Mon esprit le ressent comme tel, et je me dois donc de nourrir une discussion que nous ne devrions certainement pas avoir. Même en me faisant passer pour l'enseignant concerné, je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas me mentir à ce point. Mon intérêt dans l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque inquiétude pour mon étudiant – enfin, pas vraiment.

« Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est ce que toi, Drago Malefoy, le plus grand hétéro du lycée, faisais dans un bar à tendance clairement gay. »

Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire comme s'il était très heureux que je l'emmène sur ce sujet, comme s'il n'attendait que cela depuis le début.

« Si j'ai envie de me faire baiser par un parfait inconnu, c'est mon choix et je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

« Intéressante ta tournure de phrase, Drago, » je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser. « Si je comprends bien, tu préférerais donc te faire sodomiser. »

Je sais que je viens de le choquer, ses légers rougissements me disent tout de son état. Et dire que j'ai failli dire 'enculer' ou peut-être qu'il aurait avalé la pilule plus facilement. Il faudrait que j'essaye, un jour où l'autre.

« Et toi, Harry, » me dit-il, presque séducteur, reprenant déjà contenance. « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

« A ton avis ? » je lui demande, amusé, intrigué. Je sais qu'il y a danger. Je ne suis certainement pas sensé discuter de mes préférences sexuelles avec l'un de mes élèves alors que nous sommes seuls dans mon appartement, mais comment dire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux échapper au goût, au frisson du danger. Je suis né pour cela. J'y ai été formé. Et je m'en délecte bien volontiers.

Drago n'est pas long à réagir comme si sa réplique était déjà dans sa bouche depuis le jour de notre rencontre, et il est totalement sûr de lui.

« Je pense que tu aimes être dessus, actif. Tu veux dominer, rester en contrôle. C'est ce que j'ai vu hier, en tout cas. Ta façon de butiner différents garçons. Tu es un prédateur, LE prédateur. »

Je m'autorise un sourire face à cette description que je ne peux que juger exacte. L'intelligence de Drago ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Et sa perspicacité de m'énerver.

« Mais, ce que je pense vraiment, » reprend-il sans me quitter des yeux. « C'est que tu n'as pas trouvé le bon partenaire avec lequel tu te sentiras suffisamment en confiance pour te faire baiser. Aurais-tu quelques problèmes ? »

Tout cela dit d'une façon si charmante, j'ai définitivement envie de le frapper. Car étrangement – ou pas d'ailleurs – cette remarque me fait beaucoup moins rire. Serrant les dents pour ne pas enchaîner sur les propres problèmes de Drago, je me saisis d'une cigarette, certain qu'elle mettra un terme à notre discussion inapproprié. C'était penser trop de Drago.

« J'ai remarqué ça aussi. Beaucoup de cigarettes. Beaucoup d'alcool. Beaucoup de danse. »

« Tu étais là pour moi ou quoi ? » je m'exclame à la limite de l'exaspération.

« Je ne suis pas une de tes midinettes en admiration devant toi, mais peut-être bien… à propos, je veux bien une clope. »

Incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante à sa nonchalance, je lui balance ma pochette. Nous avons pris l'habitude de fumer ensemble mais en temps normal, j'ai dans ma poche un paquet réservé à l'école. Celui-ci contient des substances plus ou moins illicites auxquelles je ne fais pas attention sur le moment, et bien sûr, Drago se fait un plaisir de les trouver.

« Ça, ça m'intéresse davantage ! » il a l'outrecuidance de dire.

Mais je suis sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un quelconque mouvement en direction des joints.

« Je ne crois pas, » lui dis-je avec satisfaction. « Quand tu seras plus grand. Pour l'instant, je dois te reconduire chez tes parents. »

Le coup est bas. Je sais qu'il déteste notre différence d'âge. Il déteste tout ce qui me rend supérieur à lui. Et il déteste par-dessus tout que qui que ce soit parle de sa famille. Pourtant, il me surprend en ne prenant pas la mouche immédiatement. À la place, il se contente de me lancer :

« Très bien. Allons voir la décharge publique qui te sert de voiture ! »

Dans le flot de notre discussion et séparé par le bar de ma cuisine, aucun de nous deux n'a pris la peine de notifier la nudité de nos torses, pas même lors de notre contact. Mais tout à coup, l'état de nos deux corps nous frappe telle une foudre personnelle. Gêné, je le conduis jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui tendant sa chemise avant de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je prends le premier T-shirt que je trouve dans mon placard, ainsi que mon vieux sweat à capuche – autre vestige de ma vie d'avant dont je ne peux me séparer. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de remarqué mon tatouage et j'en suis un instant soulagé. Trop tôt pour l'effrayer et le faire fuir définitivement.

Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement soigné, il ne met qu'une seconde à détailler ma tenue avec dédain, et comme si, sa nuit passée dans mon lit avait ouvert les vannes de sa franchise, il s'exclame :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu mettre autre chose. Au vu de tes habits d'hier, j'ai été obligé de changer mon avis sur toi. Tu as un certain goût pour la mode mais pas assez d'amour-propre pour t'embarrasser à faire un effort en temps normal. **Petit con.** »

Toujours cette insulte en français.

« Drago, ce n'est pas parce que je suis différent de toi que c'est forcément une mauvaise chose. »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre qui n'avait absolument rien compris à la vie et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Mes clés fermement en main, je lui indique le chemin jusqu'à mon sous-sol. Il est désormais calme, tendu. C'est hallucinant. Il est vraiment stressé à l'idée de voyager dans une poubelle roulante. Si j'osais, je filmerais sa réaction…

Et j'aurais dû, car elle est à se tordre de rire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse prendre cette nuance de blanc cassé. Après cinq bonnes minutes à regarder bêtement entre la voiture et moi et à murmurer des 'tu te fous de moi' à répétition, il s'exclame, plus amusé qu'exaspéré :

« Ta façon de t'habiller n'a clairement pas non plus à voir avec ton porte-monnaie, apparemment. »

« Tu montes ou on reste là à l'admirer toute la journée, » je lui demande avec une nonchalance feinte.

En réalité, j'adore sa réaction. Elle me rappelle la mienne quand Tom me l'a offerte. Je crois bien m'être pissé dessus en la voyant. Ce petit bijou est la perfection incarnée et pour un passionné de voiture – comme Drago semble-t-il – c'est atterrir direct au paradis.

En parfait gentleman, je lui ouvre la portière et Drago se glisse dans la voiture avec une grâce naturelle que j'envie malgré moi. Ses yeux sont grand ouvert, illuminés, mais quand le moteur démarre, nous passons tous deux dans une autre dimension.

« C'est là-dedans que tu m'as ramené hier soir ? » me demande-t-il étonné.

Peut-être a-t-il du mal à m'imaginer mon cuir avec un jeune bourré. Que ne ferait-on pas par… Oublions cette phrase. Je hoche la tête, amusé. Drago n'en revient toujours pas. Lui ne l'aurait probablement pas fait.

Après cela, nous restons silencieux, observant le paysage, appréciant les sensations de conduite, au rythme des instructions de Drago, jusqu'à ce que le célèbre Manoir soit en vue. Je reste à distance, pas véritablement prêt à faire une entrée remarquée devant le Maire de la ville, un lieutenant de Tom en plus de cela.

Sans réfléchir, je coupe le moteur, les yeux fixés sur Drago, qui lui, regarde par la fenêtre, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« J'espère que tu me laisseras là conduire un jour, » murmure-t-il doucement, probablement inconscient qu'il parle à voix haute.

« Il faudrait que la contrepartie soit à la hauteur, » je laisse échapper, trop tard pour me retenir.

Il me regarde, un sourire timide aux lèvres que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver un moyen… »

Une fois encore, Drago se veut séducteur. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus affirmer qu'il le fait innocemment. Je préfère repartir sur un terrain plus sûr.

« Estime-toi heureux que je t'ai laissé monter dedans, tu es le premier et très certainement le dernier. »

« Tu vois, tu fais déjà des exceptions pour moi… »

Et il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Puis sa main trouve la poignée de la porte et juste avant de l'ouvrir, il chuchote un 'Merci' que je n'aurais pu entendre si l'habitacle n'avait été si silencieux. Avant qu'il ait pu amorcer un quelconque geste, je l'arrête, une main sur sa cuisse… que je retire instantanément comme si son contact m'avait brûlé. Nous nous regardons, incertains. Un joli fard pare les joues de Drago et je sens la chaleur de son corps étinceler. J'ai peur d'en perdre la tête.

« Passe-moi ton téléphone » lui dis-je pour reprendre contenance.

Et pour une raison inconnue, j'ai moi-même commencé à murmurer comme si la soudaine tension ne pouvait être perturbée.

Drago réagit à l'instinct, me tendant cet objet aujourd'hui si intime sans me demander une explication. Il a confiance en moi et ce n'est pas demain que je la trahirais. J'entre mon numéro aussi rapidement que possible avant de lui retourner son appareil.

« Si jamais tu as besoin, » je précise, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. « N'importe quand, n'importe qu'elle heure, appelle-moi, envoie-moi un message et je serais là. »

Ses yeux brillent d'émotions difficilement contenues et je sais qu'il ne sera pas capable de répondre. Sa main se crispe légèrement sur le tableau de bord et comme la brise, il s'enfuit rapidement. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les abords de sa maison, ne démarrant la voiture que lorsqu'il se transforme en point indistinct dans la distance. Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de faire exactement mais je pense pouvoir dire de source sûre que je suis complètement baisé.

…

**Le lundi suivant, en atelier d'Écriture d'Invention, nous savions tous les deux que quelque chose avait changé entre nous, que notre relation avait évolué. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement lorsque nous avions partagé un lit, un des actes les plus intimes qui soit.**

**Le retour à la normalité fut difficile. Difficile de mettre des limites à nos nouvelles interactions mais dès notre retenue suivante, tout prit un sens. Rester éloigné n'était plus une possibilité et désormais nos mots s'écrivaient à deux mains, à quatre mains, tels deux pianistes, deux virtuoses en parfait accord.**

**Dans l'intimité de ma solitude, je perdais peu à peu pied, cherchant avec obsession blond après blond à m'approprier sans trouver une seule saveur en eux. Mais cette quête se voulait nécessaire, quand, à chaque retenue, je me voyais chanceler. Assis côte à côte, nos cuisses pressées l'une contre l'autre, j'avais des difficultés à penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur de son corps, à mon envie de le pénétrer. En temps normal, je l'aurais fait sans ménagement, sans plus y réfléchir, mais ma règle me dictait – cette dernière part de ma conscience me dictait – de ne pas faire cela à mon étudiant, surtout quand Drago semblait encore si perdu. J'attendais donc le week-end avec appréhension et délice. Délice de pouvoir enfin me défoncer et oublier son corps, sa personne entière. Appréhension, de me voir jour après jour un peu plus sombrer.**

**Pourtant pas une seule fois, je ne pensais à arrêter, à stopper nos réunions privées. Elles étaient devenues un besoin, tant pour moi que pour lui, et dans mon égoïsme, ou peut-être plutôt mon imprudence, j'étais prêt à tout sacrifié plutôt que de me résoudre à y mettre un terme.**

**Et dans la déchéance de nos esprits, les mots coulaient avec passion.**

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°4**

_Ne jamais observer les traits de la personne qui dort à vos côtés un air attendri aux visages…_

… _qu'il ait ou non été votre amant._

…

RAR des Guests :

Alice: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir. La suite arrive, au plus vite, comme tu le vois.


	6. Règle n5

Octobre – Novembre : _Getting higher than the Empire State_

…

**R****è****gle N****°5**

_Ne jamais abuser de l'alcool et des drogues __…_

… _au point d'en perdre le contr__ôle._

…

_Une semaine maintenant que je suis en vacances de mi trimestre, une semaine qu'il me manque. Je n'ai, bien entendu, pas eu de ses nouvelles. Aprè__s qu__'__il m__'ait donn__é son numé__ro de t__élé__phone, j'avais dans l'__idé__e de lui rendre la pareille mais sans bonne excuse, l'__idé__e me paraissait trop franche, trop pr__é__somptueuse __– __on se demande ce que j'ai fait du Malefoy en moi__ ! Je n__'étais de toute fa__ç__on pas encore sûr de moi, ce qui semble d__é__sormais compl__ètement hors de propos. Je reste dans ma chambre à ruminer mes pens__é__es et mê__me P__ère a fini par le remarquer. Habituellement, je suis plut__ô__t du genre à profiter de mon temps libre pour courir les rues de Londres. Même le shopping ne m'attire plus. J'ai bien tent__é __de reprendre ma plume mais la pr__é__sence d'__Harry me manque, m__'__emp__êchant de me d__é__tendre suffisamment et de me concentrer pour faire couler mon imagination. Depuis notre soir__é__e disons-le d__é__licate, du d__é__but Octobre, nous avons instaur__é __un rituel d'é__criture __à deux mains qui me manque d__ésespéré__ment._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, la situation me semble pire. J'__ai essay__é de ré__sister, sinc__èrement mais je n'en ai plus la force, alors, quand mon message s'envoie, presque de lui-même, je ne peux faire autrement que de pousser un soupir de soulagement._

_**« On peut se voir**__**ce soir ? »**_

_**~/~**_

_**« **__**M**__**ême club que la dernière fois. J'y serai dans une heure. »**_

_La r__é__ponse se veut si rapide que j'__ai l__'impression qu'il attendait de mes nouvelles avec autant d'impatience que moi. Si seulement__… M__ême si nous n'en avons pas reparl__é__, ce que j'__ai vu d__'Harry me dit qu'il doit profiter de ses vacances pour faire la fê__te __à profusion. Je ne peux m'__emp__ê__cher d__'être jaloux des hommes que j'imagine dans son lit, s'allongeant à la place que j'ai moi-mê__me occup__é __mais pour une bien diff__é__rente raison. Malgr__é __le masque d'__indiff__é__rence que j'__ai tenté d__'__afficher __à __son encontre, je ne m__'en suis toujours pas remis. J'ai encore son odeur, la sensation de ses draps sur ma peau, sa chaleur, dans ma tête, dans mon corps et je ne peux m'__emp__êcher de fantasmer. Et depuis, nous sommes encore plus proches, coinc__é__s dans une amiti__é__-amoureuse. Sauf qu'il est mon enseignant __– __il ne fera jamais rien, encore moins le premier pas. Sauf qu'il a beaucoup plus d'__expé__rience que moi __– __pourquoi serait-il int__éressé __par moi__? Sauf qu__'il reste un mystè__re…_

_Détermin__é à __dé__couvrir une partie de ce mystè__re – __avec un peu de chance, je peux le convaincre à parler sous l'effet de l'__alcool __– j__'abandonne mes sombres pens__é__es pour me retrouver face à ma penderie bien fournie. Glissant mes doigts sur les diff__é__rents vêtements, les diff__é__rentes fabriques, je choisis avec attention ce qui me mettra en valeur. Je n'ai pas de v__é__ritable espoir pour la soir__é__e. Je ne suis même pas encore persuad__é d__'ê__tre pr__ê__t __à faire quoique ce soit avec un mec, même si son nom se r__év__è__le __être Harry. Je souhaite n__é__anmoins apparaitre sous mon meilleur jour __– __histoire de montrer à mon cher professeur qu'__un minimum de dé__tails dans sa tenue peut faire de v__é__ritables merveilles._

_Apr__ès un dernier regard dans ma psych__é, je dé__vale rapidement les quelques dizaines d'escaliers du Manoir, prê__t __à rencontrer mon destin. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'__ai l__'impression d'être une jeune fille en fleur. Heureusement, la pr__é__sence de mon Père dans le Hall d'__entrée m__'__oblige __à reprendre contenance. Lucius me sourit, a priori ravi que je daigne sortir de ma taniè__re. Il hoche la t__ête dans ma direction, signe qu'il approuve ma tenue. Je ne porte pas du Burberry pour rien, Pè__re._

_Apr__ès un simple __'__bonne soir__ée__' é__chang__é __entre nous, je rejoins mon chauffeur, lui indiquant une rue proche du Club Grimmaurd, le repè__re d__'Harry. Je ne veux pas faire __'désespér__é' __et m__ême si je le suis en r__éalité, __à __notre arriv__é__e dans le centre de Londres, je me force à attendre une demi-heure avant de sortir de la limousine et d'enfin p__éné__trer dans le club. J'ai les mains tremblantes et mon pouls ne parvient pas à trouver un rythme qui semble lui convenir. Je regarde dans tous les sens, cherchant à __conserver un maximum d__'assurance. Je viens __– __seulement __– de ré__aliser ce que je m'__appr__ê__te __à faire, à savoir passer une soir__é__e avec mon enseignant. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer et bien sû__r, c__'__est __à __ce moment-l__à que je le vois. Mon cœ__ur s__'emballe un peu plus. Je me dirige imm__é__diatement vers lui, sans davantage tergiverser, au risque de me d__é__gonfler, et je ne manque pas de noter qu'__il a déj__à un verre à la main et son immanquable cigarette à la bouche. Il est adoss__é __au bar, en compagnie d'un groupe d'__amis – __comme par hasard, uniquement masculins. Bizarrement, la pr__é__sence d'étrangers me redonne confiance et je marche avec toute la d__é__termination qui m'est propre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Nous ne sommes alors qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Il n'a pas le temps de r__é__agir, trop surpris sans doute, que je suis d__éj__à face à __lui._

_De pr__ès, je peux enfin d__é__tailler son visage. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement ce que je vois. Harry a l'air __… é__trange. Heureux de me voir, certes. Mais ferm__é, é__teint, d__'une certaine maniè__re. Je ré__alise soudain que je suis le seul à le remarquer. Sous ses apparats de perfection, Harry donne le change mais il semble que je le connaisse mieux d__é__sormais. Il m'adresse un sourire que même la plus frigide des personnes consid__é__rerait bandant __– et je p__èse mes mots. Pas la peine de s'étonner que j'ai les jambes qui flageolent mais je fais comme si de rien n'était._

_Je m__'approche du bar et sans laisser le choix à quiconque, je me glisse entre Harry et ses __'amis__', cherchant ainsi à marquer mon territoire. Le geste fait rigoler Harry mê__me si je ne suis pas s__û__r qu__'il le comprenne._

_« __Qu__'est-ce que tu veux boire__ ? » me murmure-t-il __à __l__'oreille ce qui me provoque un frisson de plaisir._

_Pas de salutations ni d'__introduction, Harry n__'en a pas besoin. Il se sent parfaitement à __l__'aise dans son nouveau r__ôle vis-__à-vis de moi. Pas sûr que ce soit mon cas mais je suis prê__t __à jouer le jeu._

_« Un Blue Lagoon, en hommage à __Harry ici présent, » je déclare au barman._

_Alors que l'homme s'__exé__cute, mon professeur me regarde avec surprise mais j'ignore la r__é__elle cause de son faciè__s._

_« Tu connais l'histoire de cette boisson__ ? » __je lui demande, avec une nonchalance __étudiée._

_Les cocktails sont mon domaine, je suis ici en terrain conquis._

_« __Bien s__û__r, » me ré__pond-il avec un petit sourire en coin que je ne peux m'__emp__êcher de retourner, « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que TU la connaisses. »_

_« __Suis-je si ignorant __à tes yeux__ ?__ »_

_Et Harry se met à é__clater de rire, é__veillant ainsi un peu plus l'__intér__êt de ses amis, auxquels il ne m'a toujours pas pr__ésenté__. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pens__é__es, il avance sa main en direction de ses camarades. Pourtant, ses yeux ne me quittent pas un seul instant._

_« __Drago, je te présente Seamus, Neville, Zacharias, Michael et Cedric.__ »_

_Les cinq jeunes hommes me saluent chaleureusement, mê__me si je perç__ois dans les yeux de Seamus un certain agacement peut-ê__tre __à __mon égard. Je n__'en ai pas grand-chose à faire après tout. Je suis ici pour Harry. Si je ne trouve pas faveur aux yeux de ses mis__é__rables, ils peuvent très bien aller se faire foutre, mais trè__s loin d__'Harry, si possible. Leur tournant le dos, je me concentre sur mon professeur, qui en est d__éj__à à son deuxième verre depuis mon arriv__ée._

_« Ça va ? » __je lui demande dans un murmure afin de ne pas être entendu des autres._

_Harry penche la t__ête sur le c__ôté__, visiblement amus__é __mais ennuyé à la fois._

_« __C__'est toi qui as appel__é__, je devrais peut-ê__tre te retourner la question.__ »_

_Je lui affiche un sourire goguenard, celui que je sais qu'__il déteste. S__'il ne veut pas parler de lui, je ne vais pas le satisfaire de mon charme. Il secoue la tête comme pour chasser mes propres pens__ées._

_« Alors, lequel d'entre eux n'as-tu pas encore bais__é ?__ »_

_Harry é__clate __à nouveau de rire. Il me trouve amusant, __**le petit con**__, ma question est pourtant l__égitime._

_« Ils ne sont même pas gay, enfin__… __Seamus l'est mais je n'ai pas une très bonne r__é__putation pour ce qui est de construire une relation amoureuse, comme tu l'as remarqu__é__. Je ne cherche pas à __m__ê__ler amitié et sexe, c__'est trop risqu__é.__ »_

_« Je suis sûr que Seamus serait pourtant int__éressé, » __je lui fais remarquer en d__é__taillant son ami._

_« __C__'est bien pour __ç__a que je ne le ferais pas.__ C__'est hors de question et il le sait parfaitement. __» __Sa voix a des accents de m__é__lancolie que je ne parviens pas à __situer, je me dé__cide __à pousser mon avantage._

_« Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne, Harry. »_

_Nous nous regardons durant de longues secondes, certains de partager nos pens__é__es. Les secondes se prolongent et Harry continue à vider des verres, le barman à son service constant. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il boit mais je sens d'ici les vives vapeurs d'__alcool._

_« __Si c__'est ton tour de te bourrer la gueule, je te pr__é__viens, je ne te tiendrais pas les cheveux dans les toilettes,__ » __lui dis-je pour d__é__tendre l'__atmosph__ère et cette tension qui nous prend constamment de court._

_« Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas trè__s enclin __à te salir les mains mais ne t'inquiè__te pas, il m__'en faudrait beaucoup pour g__â__cher la soir__é__e. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter… »_

_Sa voix se veut sensuelle sur la fin et de nouveau, nous restons fig__é__s dans un __é__change de regards qui se prolonge. Nos corps se rapprochent sans que je sache qui de lui ou de moi a fait le premier pas, encore moins le second. Alors qu'il se penche, je sens mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine, tremblant d'__excitation._

_« __Je n__'__aurais jamais d__û accepter que tu viennes,__ » __me glisse-t-il, fi__é__vreux._

_Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par là __mais je n__'ai aucun moyen de le lui demander, car Seamus semble tout à coup d__é__cid__é à __s__'immiscer dans notre bulle. _

_« Qui est ce gamin Harry, exactement__ ? __Tu es rest__é bien mysté__rieux à __son sujet. __» __Demande-t-il à __l__'__intéressé __sans m'accorder un regard._

_La question __éveille l__'__intér__êt de ses comparses et je ne vais certainement pas les laisser ruiner ma soir__ée __à cause de la trop grande franchise d'Harry. Avant qu'__il n__'ait pu dire un mot, je m'__interpose, m__'exclamant, les yeux plong__é__s dans ceux de mon enseignant__ :_

_« __Un ami.__ »_

_« Un ami que tu as d__éj__à __baisé ? » qué__mande Seamus et j'ai presque honte de son ton plaintif. Heureusement pour moi, il sert mon int__ér__ê__t._

_« __Non, » j__'__ass__ène tranquillement, pas d__érangé __pour deux sous de parler de ma vie sexuelle ou plut__ô__t de mon manque. Harry n'est semble-t-il pas d__é__cid__é à __s__'engager dans une telle discussion, il continue de siroter son alcool avec un certain amusement. Je suis oblig__é __de le ramener à __la réalité, __à __ma r__éalité. __« Pas encore. »_

_L__'effet souhait__é est immé__diat. Harry abandonne son verre pour ma personne. Il m'étudie avec int__ér__êt, cherchant visiblement dans mes traits la r__é__ponse __à __un probl__ème complexe. Il ne parle pas, pr__éf__ère le silence à une quelconque explosion, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot lui __é__chappe__ :_

_« __Cigarette__ ? » me propose-t-il._

_Notre petit rituel que je me fais un plaisir de r__éité__rer. Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête et sans me demander la permission, il glisse lui-même la clope entre mes lèvres avant d'envahir mon espace personnel pour me l'allumer. Ce qui est sû__r, c__'est qu'il parvient parfaitement à __m__'allumer. Je pompe deux ou trois fois sans m'interrompre, sans rompre le contact de nos yeux. Harry s'__appr__ê__te é__galement à prendre un b__â__tonnet quand son regard s'__arr__ête sur quelque chose au loin et depuis le peu de temps que je le connais, je n'ai jamais vu cette lueur dans le fond de ses pupilles._

_Il me donne son paquet de cigarettes et nous adresse un simple « Je reviens,__ » __avant de marcher en direction de l'espace inconnu. Seamus est le premier à se reprendre de la surprise, je lui accorde un point pour son temps de r__é__action, m__ême si je ne la comprends pas__ :_

_« Harry, non, pas maintenant. »_

_Mais Harry ne se retourne pas, ne semble même pas entendre Seamus. Le myst__é__rieux endroit est en fait une personne qu'aucun des amis d'Harry ne sont heureux de voir et bien sûr, les questions fusent dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les retenir__ :_

_« __Qui est-ce ?__ »_

_Ma voix est calme, ferme. Je ne vais pas sombrer dans une quelconque panique. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois, avant d'entendre la r__éponse._

_« Son dealer. »_

_Le choc est difficile à encaisser. De toutes les r__é__pliques que j'avais eu le temps d'__imaginer, c__'est bien la dernière que j'aurais choisi. La nouvelle est trop d__é__licate __à accepter pour que je conserve mon masque et Seamus le voit au premier coup d'œ__il._

_« Ne fais pas ta prude.__ » __me dit-il assez m__é__chamment, abruptement __– __mais peut-être cherche-t-il seulement à __me prévenir. __« Tout le monde sait __ç__a. Et si tu l__'ignorais, je te conseille de rester __éloigné d__'__Harry. Il n__'est pas connu pour g__é__rer ses problèmes de la meilleure des maniè__res. C__'est probablement son seul moyen sauf qu'il a tendance à entrainer dans son sillage tous ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts. »_

_« Mais toi, t'__es assez fort, c__'__est ça ? » __je lui crache au visage, le plus vicieusement possible et sa fa__ç__on de me regarder apr__ès coup m'indique que j'y suis parvenu._

_Un instant satisfait de ma victoire, je perds n__é__anmoins de ma superbe quand j'assiste de loin à un baiser ultra passionn__é __entre Harry et son dealer. Et après cela, Harry revient, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire que je ne peux expliquer. Soit embrasser lui apporte beaucoup de plaisir, soit ma tê__te – __nos t__êtes sont à mourir de rire. Je ne suis pas le seul qui ne s'attendait pas à __un tel spectacle._

_« __J__'avais juste un truc à __régler, » __lance-t-il sans se soucier de qui l'entend, encore moins de savoir si l'explication est suffisante._

_Elle ne l'est clairement pas pour moi. J'__exige d__'en savoir davantage mais je n'en ai pas vraiment l'occasion. Plusieurs choses se produisent à la chaine, toutes dont Harry est le d__é__nominateur commun. Il se tourne vers ses amis, leur enjoignant, ordonnant__ ? d__'aller danser __– __je ne sais plus vraiment, je suis trop intrigu__é __par la fa__ç__on qu'Harry a soudainement de rythmer un tempo d'enfer avec sa jambe. Je ne connaitrais pas son __âge, j__'__aurais l__'impression d'accompagner un gamin de cinq ans, dont le seul but dans la vie est d'aller pisser. Ses amis le regardent surpris mais acquiescent n__é__anmoins._

_« Je vous rejoins. Je bois un dernier verre. Je file aux toilettes et je vous rejoins. »_

_Et les voilà parti. Je ne sais pas si Harry m'__a oubli__é __mais il ne m'a pas inclus dans ce soudain plan. Comme promis, il se tourne vers le barman une seconde après le d__é__part de sa troupe, demandant « une coca__ï__ne liquide, ». Je ne parviens pas à expliquer son sourire, tout à coup illumin__é__, comme s'il partageait une __'private joke__' avec lui-mê__me. C__'est peut-être le cas._

_Le verre à __peine pr__ésenté__, Harry l__'avale cul sec, comme le veut la coutume, avant de m'entrainer vers les toilettes. Enfin, disons plut__ô__t que je le suis. J'__ai l__'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Harry est pass__é __du mec tranquille au mec press__é et __à moins que son dealer lui ait refil__é __une quelconque drogue en l'embrassant, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Non pas que je crois vraiment en celle-là. Quand Seamus a prononc__é le mot __« __dealer__ »__, j__'ai seulement compris la provenance de sa weed. Comme quoi, je vais finir par renoncer à mon incroyable na__ï__veté._

_Au d__é__part g__ê__né __de l__'accompagner jusqu'aux toilettes, je ne le reste pas très longtemps. Il se trouve que son chemin nous entraine vers un autre comptoir un peu à __l__'é__cart, plong__é __dans des t__én__èbres encore plus profondes que le reste du club. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement à ma place mais Harry, lui, se fond dans le d__écor __à __vitesse grand V._

_Assis en __é__quilibre sur un tabouret, moi debout à ses c__ôté__s, plus droit qu'un piquet, il sort de sa poche arrière un petit sachet de poudre blanche que j'ai peur de reconnaitre. Je n'en ai jamais consomm__é __mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas mettre un nom sur sa marchandise._

_Il dispose sa came comme j'ai vu des dizaines d'autres le faire avant lui. Dans des films ou s__é__ries au d__é__part, dans des soir__é__es priv__é__es, par des amis ensuite. Il se penche vers le comptoir, une paille __é__tant apparu dans sa main comme par magie et en moins de temps qu'__il n__'en faut pour le dire, la coke a disparu, et lui semble extatique avec ses « putains__ » __passionn__é__s. Je le regarde, prostr__é, dé__glutir bruyamment, attraper de l'eau dans un verre fourni pour l'occasion et se rincer le nez. J'avoue, Harry a beau être sexy, les sons qu'il laisse __é__chapper ont une tendance s__é__rieuse à me donner envie de gerber. Heureusement, l'__opé__ration ne dure que quelques secondes._

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'__il se rel__è__ve enfin qu__'__il prend acte de ma pr__é__sence et loin d'ê__tre g__ê__né – __comme quoi, il ne m'avait pas vraiment oubli__é – __il attrape ma main fermement dans la sienne avant de s'__exclamer :_

_« Et maintenant, en piste__ !__ »_

_Et avant que j'aie le temps de dire __'__ouf__', je me retrouve press__é __contre Harry, en plein milieu du dancefloor. Heureusement pour moi, la danse est un art qui m'est toujours venu naturellement. Malgr__é __ma surprise, je me laisse donc porter par les rythmes, par la main d'Harry sur ma hanche, par son souffle dans mon cou. Je ne comprends pas vraiment son besoin de coca__ï__ne mais si c'est le revers de la m__é__daille pour avoir le droit __à Ç__A, je suis pour l'instant prê__t __à le payer. Du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine encore__…_

_Au cours de la soir__é__e, Harry retourne de nombreuses fois à son comptoir et chaque fois, il revient dans un __état d__'euphorie contagieux, plus sûr de lui, plus t__émé__raire. La drogue le d__é__sinhibe compl__ètement, lui permettant de me draguer ouvertement sans ressentir d'effets secondaires, dû à une quelconque morale. Ce n'est qu'une opinion mais je suis persuad__é __de sa justesse._

_Incapable de lui r__ésister m__ê__me si j__'ai conscience qu'une première fois sous l'effet des drogues n'est pas l'un des meilleurs d__é__buts d'une relation stable __– __et depuis quand suis-je devenu ce gars-là __? – __je me laisse petit à petit aller. Le temps s'enfuie et je suis de plus en plus à __l__'aise au contact d'Harry, entour__é __de couples divers et vari__és. Je n__'ai pas revu ses amis depuis son dernier trip __– __peut-être sont-ils partis__? Je commence moi-mê__me __à fatiguer mais je n'ai aucunement envie que cela cesse alors je continue, me pressant un plus contre le corps brûlant de mon professeur._

_Étrangement, j'ai encore l'impression qu'il fait preuve de retenue à __mon é__gard mais quand sonne trois heures du matin environ, la chanson qu'Harry semblait attendre pour se laisser complè__tement aller se met __à __ré__sonner. Sur l'air de « __We are Young__ »__, Harry se rapproche consid__é__rablement de moi. Il n'y a plus un millimètre d'air entre nous et tout à coup __– __enfin__ ! – __je sens contre ma hanche son __é__rection imposante. Le frisson de plaisir qui m'assaille entraine avec lui mes derniers doutes. Je suis d__é__finitivement attir__é __par les gar__ç__ons, attir__é __par Harry, son corps aussi bien que sa personnalit__é – __toujours autant myst__é__rieuse. Comme depuis le d__é__but de cette soir__é__e, Harry semble ê__tre branch__é __sur la même longueur d'onde que mon cerveau__; il commence alors à me toucher plus ostensiblement. Et maintenant que je sens ses mains caresser franchement mon corps, je me dis qu'il doit avoir une s__é__rieuse r__é__sistance à la dope pour être capable de faire avec mes sensibilit__é__s durant des heures de danse, quand lui n'aurait eu qu'une envie, m'entrainer vers des contacts plus concrets. Je suis heureux de sa consid__é__ration, encore plus __épris __à __la seconde._

_Sa main sur ma cuisse, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon entrejambe, je ne parviens plus à me tenir, tant physiquement __– je me repose compl__ètement sur son torse, ma tê__te étalé__e sur son __épaule – __que moralement __– je gé__mis sans honte. La r__é__action d'Harry est imm__é__diate, il enfonce un peu plus son corps contre le mien et me murmure à __l__'__oreille, d__'__un ton si fi__é__vreux que j'ai peur de me liqu__é__fier sur place__ :_

_« Si tu savais à quel point j'__ai envie de toi Drago. J__'__ai envie de te sucer, tu aimerais __ça ?__ »_

_Oh putain__! Vient-il vraiment de me demander ce que je crois qu'il vient de me demander__? Si j__'avais encore des doutes, sa main pos__é__e possessive sur mon sexe, cherchant malgr__é le tissu __à toucher au plus près, les efface complètement. Je m'__entends ré__pondre plus que je ne le d__é__cide r__é__ellement__ :_

_« __J__'__adorerais __ça__… »_

_« Je crois qu'il est temps de tailler la route, dans ce cas, »_

_Et comme si sa soudaine maitrise ne suffisait pas, Harry parvient à me diriger dans la foule comme s'__il n__'avait pas dans le sang une quantit__é __de drogue et d'alcool si impressionnante que j'en ferais un coma._

_Ce qui suit est absolument inconscient et je ne le conseillerais à personne. Sous pr__é__texte qu'il fait cela tout le temps, j'accepte de monter en voiture avec Harry et commence alors notre trajet retour qui dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance m'aurait foutu les jetons. Je ne sais même pas comment Harry parvient à lire les panneaux ou à respecter le code de la route. D'une part, ses pupilles sont encore complètement dilat__ées, d__'autre part, ses mains ne cessent de quitter le volant pour venir me caresser. Et moi, je ne suis qu'une boule de sensations__… __toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres._

_L__'__arriv__ée __à __l__'appartement est à la fois rapide et flou. Loin d'ê__tre ré__ellement intoxiqu__é __par des substances nocives __– __je ne voulais pas d__é__conner une nouvelle fois en pr__é__sence d'__Harry – __le simple contact de sa peau sur la mienne me fait oublier tout le reste. Je divague. Je suis obnubil__é __par ses yeux. Je suis transfigur__é __par mon d__é__sir. Mais à __part me caresser lég__èrement, Harry ne fait rien d'autre. Il ne tente pas de m'__embrasser, rien__… __Pourtant, je n'ai pas le temps d'imaginer qu'il a chang__é d__'__avis._

_Harry m__'entraine, sans v__é__ritablement me laisser le choix dans sa chambre, m'installant sur son lit avec une pointe de violence qui m'__excite, enfin, si je n__'é__tais pas d__éj__à au bord de l'explosion. De nouveau, il ne s'__arr__ête pas sur ma bouche, prend à peine le temps de me regarder. Il se contente de d__é__boutonner mon jeans qu'il ouvre suffisamment pour acc__é__der __à mon sexe et sans me donner le top d__é__part me prend en bouche comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et dire que j'__ignore s__'il a conscience que c'est moi, Drago Malefoy, son __'innocent__' é__l__è__ve, qu__'il tient dans le creux de sa langue._

_Voil__à comment d__é__bute ma premi__è__re expé__rience sexuelle avec un autre gar__çon : Harry dé__foncé à la coke et moi à sa seule pr__é__sence._

…

Ma main serre le couteau sur la gorge de l'homme, jusqu'à faire couler le sang. Je regarde avec satisfaction le résultat de ma colère, de ma soif de mort, quand tout à coup, le visage de l'homme jusqu'alors inconnu se transforme en celui de mon père. Mon rire s'élève dans la rue sombre, hystérique. Je secoue la silhouette qui me fait face, désespéré à l'idée de lui rendre ses traits originaux. Mais mon mouvement est arrêté par le gémissement d'une femme. Je regarde à mes pieds et y découvre les vestiges d'une crinière rousse, le visage de ma mère déchiqueté, méconnaissable.

Je crie. Un cri guttural provenant des profondeurs de la noirceur de mon âme.

Le cauchemar s'estompe. Je suis dans ma chambre, dans mon lit mais mon cri continue de s'élever. La lumière pénètre mon visage, à présent trempé de sueur. Je sais que je suis réveillé et pourtant tout me semble irréel autour de moi.

Je tâte mon lit, cherchant avec désespoir un corps, n'importe lequel. Je ne rencontre que le vide. Néanmoins, la chaleur encore présente sur le drap me défend d'imaginer la soirée d'hier comme un rêve, une hallucination d'un drogué défoncé. La note déposée sur mon oreiller finit de m'achever.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. Lundi, après les cours. DM. »_

Comment se fait-il que mon étudiant soit plus sage que moi ? Pas difficile, vous me direz, vu mon comportement exécrable. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un enfant de chœur ; je vous ai prévenu dès le début. Je suis l'inverse de l'homme que vous souhaitez à vos côtés. Et maintenant, je vais devoir en parler. Merveilleux !

Au moins, c'est un nouveau 31 Octobre de passé et pour ça, je ne pourrais être plus soulagé, reconnaissant. Légèrement déprimé sur les bords, pas seulement à cause du souvenir de la mort de mes parents, mais bien plutôt du fait de la 'descente' – un effet obligatoire après l'abus de cocaïne – je passe la fin de mon week-end reclus dans mon appartement. Étrangement, je ne ressens pas le besoin de m'évader dans une nouvelle soirée, le visage de Drago et ce mot, trop présents à l'esprit. J'appréhende nos retrouvailles même si j'ai conscience de leur inéluctabilité.

Et de ce fait, mes yeux à peine posés sur Drago en ce lundi après-midi, je commence à paniquer car je ne sais tout bonnement pas ce que je suis sensé lui dire. Drago connait déjà beaucoup de choses sur moi, suis-je supposé me livrer alors que ma raison me pousse à fuir ? D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas le laisser dans le noir. Lui doit être effrayé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Si encore je n'étais que son enseignant… Mais je l'ai initié pour finalement le jeter. Enfin, pour être précis, il est celui qui m'a abandonné sur le carreau de ma chambre… S'il n'avait pas été novice, les choses seraient probablement différentes mais je me sens responsable. Et, plus grave que cela, je me sens mal de l'avoir très probablement abusé. Je ressens le besoin de me justifier, ce qui ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, et cette émotion si inhabituelle me fait peur. Vingt-et-un ans et la peur au ventre, incompréhensible. Même à onze ans, pressé pour la première fois contre Tom, je n'étais pas si apeuré – non, je n'ai jamais été apeuré en sa compagnie. Drago ne cesse de me pousser dans mes retranchements.

Déterminé à faire amende honorable, après avoir donné à mes étudiants une dissertation à réaliser durant le cours, je m'attelle moi-même à la tâche. Une tâche plus difficile qu'imaginer et étayer par une composition, ce qui dans notre vie peut s'apparenter au culte de l'éternelle jeunesse. Avant de plonger dans mes propres mots, je vérifie que mes élèves se soient tous mis au travail. Je réserve mon dernier regard pour Drago, qui, loin d'être stressé à l'idée de notre prétendue future rencontre – ce que j'attendais de lui – se plonge dans une écriture minutée. À moins qu'il donne bien le change ; assurément ! Rassuré, ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs, je fixe ma feuille durant quelques secondes, histoire de rassembler mes pensées. Autant se jeter à l'eau, de toute façon, je ne vais pas me cacher derrière un masque de lâcheté, ni derrière un style inutile. Des mots, des sentiments, des émotions, c'est tout ce que je peux, ce que je veux lui donner et il faudra que ça suffise.

« Drago,

Parce qu'écrire est ma seule façon (saine) de m'exprimer. Parce que me retrouver seul avec toi pour l'instant est une mauvaise idée…

Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, le 31 Octobre 1994. Je pense que tu me connais suffisamment (ce qui est fou quand on pense que notre rencontre a eu lieu il y a seulement deux mois et que ce n'est certainement pas mon style de me dévoiler…) pour avoir compris que j'ai du mal à faire face, à supporter ce que je ne comprends pas, ce qui n'a pas d'explications. C'est le cas avec la mort de mes parents, un meurtre encore non résolu, mais pas seulement. C'est le cas avec toi également. Je ne veux pas te comparer à la mort de James et Lily, non… Mais, mon ressenti est le même. Je suis démuni et incertain face à ce que je _ressens_ pour toi, quand je suis avec toi.

Même si je ne cherche pas à me trouver d'excuses, je dois quand même te demander pardon pour mon attitude, pas que je regrette ce qui s'est passé (ce que je devrais, clairement). Je ne suis pas ce type de personne – je ne fais dans le genre histoire de cœur. Quand je veux, je prends, au détriment des sentiments d'autrui. Et ça me fait mal de l'écrire car je sais que c'était la première fois pour toi et ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Comme quoi, la drogue et les envies refoulées ne font pas bon ménage.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Drago. Je sais que ces mots ont l'air tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film pour ado mais c'est la vérité dans mon cas. Mon comportement au club n'est que la surface de l'iceberg de mes vices, de mes mauvaises habitudes et du passé tortueux que je possède. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu devrais rester éloigné – très éloigné de moi. Parce qu'il est clair que l'éloignement ne viendra pas de ma part. Je pense avoir été suffisamment clair lors de notre nuit ensemble, j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai ni raison, ni l'habilité à suivre les règles d'autrui. J'espère (c'est un mensonge) que tu seras suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas réagir à ce mot de la façon qui me plairait… Mais je dois de toute façon te mettre en garde. Tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu découvriras de moi, Drago. Je n'accepte pas les gens facilement. J'ai en réalité très peu d'amis – je les compte sur les doigts d'une main, aisément. Et même mes amis ne connaissent qu'une part de moi (à l'écrire, j'ai presque l'impression d'être schizophrène mais en t'observant, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, car toi, tu as vu les deux moi.) Quand les choses deviennent compliquées, je fuis, sans un regard en arrière. Mais plus important, je n'ai rien à t'offrir, à part de la souffrance. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Même si ce n'était qu'attraction, le plus sage serait assurément de nous en tenir éloignés.

Le simple fait d'écrire ce mot déroge déjà à tellement de mes règles que j'ai bien peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si quoi que ce soit se passait entre nous. Et qu'est-ce que mes présomptions ont l'air arrogant ! Qui a dit que tu voulais/étais prêt pour une histoire d'amour ? J'ai presque envie de rayer cette dernière question. Il n'y a rien en moi connecté de près ou de loin à l'amour.

Reste éloigné, Drago, je t'en supplie.

HP. »

Je n'accorde pas une seule relecture à ce mot. Mes mains sont déjà tremblantes, je n'ai pas envie de m'effondrer en plein milieu d'un cours. Après avoir plié la note, je me redresse, observe les visages concentrés de mes élèves, avant de commencer à marcher parmi les rangs. Par chance, Drago ne déroge pas à sa règle du fond de la classe et le rejoindre – malgré une lenteur délibérée de ma part –est presque trop aisé. Je n'ai même pas honte de moi en déposant le bout de papier, si insignifiant, alors que Drago est en plein essai. Quel prof je fais ! Pour des questions de sécurité et de santé mentale, il serait peut-être mieux pour moi de démissionner immédiatement. Mais le mot est déjà donné et Drago s'en saisit avec trop de nonchalance pour que ce soit naturel.

Je l'observe déplier le papier avec délicatesse, mes yeux transfigurés par la longueur et la finesse de ses doigts… Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais leur faire à ces doigts. La bouche de Drago m'extraie de mes pensées salaces. Il est en train de lire la première phrase, je le vois remuer ses lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il lise maintenant, en même temps, quelle idiotie de ma part de lui tendre ma note en plein milieu du cours. Mais Drago s'arrête dans sa lecture, juste après le premier paragraphe. Je le sais, je le vois, je suis le mouvement de sa bouche avec avidité en mode statue que je suis désormais. Drago replie le papier en m'adressant un hochement de tête pour lequel je ne trouve pas d'explication. J'ai envie de lui crier 'quoi ?', de le forcer à me répondre, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle mes mots. Pas besoin de sombrer dans la panique, il veut seulement me notifier de son assentiment avant de retourner à son travail. Ce jeune homme est définitivement l'archétype de la maîtrise de soi et si je devais parler crûment, je dirais que ça me fait bander, si je n'étais pas dans un état de tourbillon émotionnel.

.-.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je rentre dans ma chambre, après avoir travaillé dans mon bureau sur mes copies – je me fais une obligation de ne pas ramener de travail à l'Internat, tout ici respire déjà l'école – je tourne comme un lion en cage, fixant avec appréhension mon téléphone. J'ai envie qu'il m'appelle même si je peux déjà dire avec assurance qu'il ne le fera pas.

Le fait est qu'il ne tente pas une seule fois de me parler durant les deux jours suivants. Et pour être davantage précis, disons qu'il sèche totalement mes cours – ne m'apportant aucune excuse, que je ne cherche de toute façon pas à avoir. Lorsqu'arrive jeudi, jour supposé de notre première retenue de la semaine, mon cœur se serre à l'idée qu'il ne viendra pas. C'est à ce moment-là que je décide qu'il me faut réagir – pas concernant notre relation (absence plutôt ?) mais bien son avenir scolaire. Je ne peux pas le laisser manquer des leçons importantes sans rien faire et puis ses camarades commencent à poser des questions. Je le jure, ma vie n'a jamais été si compliquée. Et venant de quelqu'un comme moi, c'est dire…

La sonnerie des 16h me trouve dans ma salle de classe, allongé sur mon bureau à fumer, des questions plein la tête quant à ma façon de procédé. Dans des moments pareils, retourner dans la rue me semble franchement plus facile et tout à fait enviable…

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à une tête blonde, montée sur un corps d'Apollon. Même vu en contre plongé, il est d'une beauté exceptionnel ; non pas que je laisse mon visage le démontrer – disons que mon corps lui a déjà largement montré ce que je pensais du sien.

Drago ne m'adresse pas la parole. Il se contente de fermer la porte – chose que je fais habituellement, mais je suis pour l'instant incapable de bouger, mes yeux ronds, l'air tout à fait stupide. Drago marche jusqu'à 'son' bureau du premier rang, s'asseyant comme si tout était parfaitement normal, comme si je lui avais bel et bien donné une retenue. Soyons honnêtes deux minutes, ça fait déjà longtemps que l'excuse de la retenue est dépassée.

Puis il me fixe. Et lentement, je me remets dans une position assise sans le quitter un instant des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec nos yeux, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Drago, ils semblent être le siège de conversations fondamentales qui me laissent bien souvent incompris. C'est le cas, à présent. Je ne sais pas où Drago veut en venir. Désire-t-il, s'attend-il à ce que je lui propose trois nouveaux mots ? Après trois jours d'absence, de fuite ? J'ai presqu'envie d'exploser, de lui crier à la figure pour avoir osé manquer mes cours, pour avoir osé me manquer. Je reste pourtant calme, clouer sur place par le regard perçant d'un gamin de 17ans.

Notre bataille de regard dure. Peut-être cherche-t-il quelque chose dans mes yeux ? Une assurance. Un signe. Je ne sais pas ce qui le décide à parler mais tout à coup, il ouvre la bouche et je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, comme un assoiffé, un affamé. C'est ce que je suis.

« Je ne veux pas – ne peux pas – garder mes distances, » déclare-t-il si naturellement. « Je ne regrette pas non plus. Je voulais que ça se produise. Peut-être pas comme ça. Mais on a tout le temps pour que tu te décides à m'apprendre sans avoir le besoin d'être défoncé. »

Je fixe Drago de façon éhonté. Je ne le pensais pas capable de sortir une phrase si riche en contenu sans rougir ou détourner les yeux. Peut-être serait-il malvenu que je rigole et pourtant, j'en ai envie, juste pour me défaire de la sensation que je ne pourrais jamais rien refuser à ce blondinet. Sensation effrayante quand on s'appelle Harry Potter.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, Drago. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux t'apporter. »

« Je pense que tu as été suffisamment clair avec moi. Considère cette conversation comme la preuve de ma volonté. Je n'ai aucune expérience, tu as raison, mais comme je le disais, je sais que tu peux m'apprendre. »

« Je ne suis pas un si bon professeur, » dis-je maladroitement.

« Ne sous-estime pas tes talents, Harry. En deux mois d'enseignement, tu as apporté plus que les dix derniers profs qui se sont relayés à ton poste les vingt dernières années. Et de toute façon, la modestie ne te va pas. »

Je me dois de sourire, ce gamin ne manque pas de culot. Me brosser dans le sens du poil… lui apprendre à le faire sans mot serait une expérience des plus plaisantes, c'est un art qui semble-t-il lui vient naturellement.

« Je parlais seulement de mes talents en matière de … » ma voix s'évanouit sur le dernier mot, incapable d'en trouver un qui me satisfait.

« Sexe ? » me propose Drago en souriant largement. « Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour dire que tu n'avais aucun problème dans ce domaine-là, toi et ton expérience. »

Son sourire disparait à la mention d'expérience, d'autres partenaires.

« Jaloux ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

« Extrêmement, » assène-t-il, le mot me choquant au-delà de tout sens commun.

« Comme je te le disais dans le mot, je ne suis pas le type d'homme qui s'implique sur du long terme ou s'embarrasse de sentiments. Dans ce domaine, je suis pire qu'un novice, un réfractaire. »

Tout à coup, notre discussion me parait très étrange. Il n'y a rien de romantique dans nos mots. J'ai davantage l'impression de conduire un deal – chacun mettant dans la balance une offre, des avantages jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux gagne – mais dans mes souvenirs, j'étais bien meilleur à les remporter. En même temps, quand il est question de drogue, avec moi, tout vient naturellement. L'amour, en revanche… Et encore ce mot, l'amour. Une petite question : va-t-on se serrer la main à la fin de l'entretien ? Je préfèrerais, et de loin, entériner l'accord en empoignant autre chose que ses doigts. On n'en est pas encore là, Harry… La voix de Drago me ramène à la discussion à l'œuvre.

« Il n'est pas à exclure que je t'aide également, dans ce cas, » a-t-il le toupet de me dire.

Loin de m'exaspérer, sa phrase me fait éclater de rire. Je mets quelques minutes à me calmer, sous les yeux tempétueux de Drago, déterminé à reprendre les rênes de notre conversation.

« Avant toute chose, avant que cette discussion aille plus loin – quoi qu'elle soit allée déjà trop loin à mon goût – je dois te préciser une information que je t'ai donné dans ma lettre, concernant mes règles. Ce n'était pas un mot en l'air, choisi pour le bien de ma prose. Ma vie est littéralement régie par une série de règles que tu ne cesses de franchir, ce qui a tendance à me déstabiliser. »

« Je sais que tu cherches à te dédouaner de toutes potentielles réactions futures de ta part – soit dit en passant mauvaises – mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Harry. Avec moi, tu vas devoir assumer tes actions passées et futures. »

« Je n'ai rien accepté. Ce n'est pas un business qu'on est en train de régler, Drago. »

« Non, seulement le contexte de la prochaine fois que tu décideras de me tailler une pipe, histoire qu'on évite les drames. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais recommencer ? »

« Tes yeux me le disent. Je ne suis peut-être pas habitué à être avec des mecs, mais le désir m'est familier et je sais qu'à cet instant précis tu as envie de me baiser. »

Et oui, nous sommes en train d'avoir CETTE conversation dans ma salle de classe. Si je ne vais pas direct en enfer après ça, j'aurais la certitude d'être le fier descendant de Cesare Borgia (Dieu m'aime).

« Tu as admis clairement dans ta lettre que tu ne pouvais pas rester éloigner de moi, dois-je te le rappeler. »

« Règle n° peu importe, Drago : ne jamais coucher deux fois avec le même mec. »

« Et tu l'as dit toi-même, Harry, j'ai tendance à briser toutes tes règles. Mais, à mon tour de t'apporter un aperçu de ce que j'ai en tête pour ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant. J'ai envie de te connaitre Harry, toutes les facettes de ta personnalité. Celles que tu me dévoiles quand on écrit ensemble. Celles que tu m'as montrées au club. Et toutes celles que tu continues à cacher. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas naturel pour toi. Tant mieux, c'est mon cas également. Je n'ai pas été élevé pour montrer à n'importe quelle personne mes émotions. Je veux juste que tu essayes… »

Le gamin a certainement du cran et il a eu le temps de passer en revue toutes les failles de ce contrat que nous sommes semble-t-il en train de conclure. Comme quoi, sécher les cours peut apporter de bons résultats.

« Je veux seulement qu'on voit où tout cela va, tranquillement – j'ai besoin d'aller à un rythme plus lent qu'un petit coup rapide dans ton bureau… »

« Merci pour les images, Drago, » je grogne pratiquement, me sentant déjà durcir.

« Ce que je te demande est simple, » reprend Drago, « à peine un engagement. »

Le mot me fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

« Pas d'engagement, » je réplique fermement. « Jamais. »

Et même si les yeux de Drago me disent qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec cela, il se retient de me contredire. Pour le moment.

Nous nous fixons durant de longues secondes, moi tirant distraitement sur ma cigarette, jusqu'à ce que Drago détende l'atmosphère – difficilement – en déclarant d'une voix réjouie :

« Parle-moi de tes règles. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, même si je ne peux empêcher un sourire de franchir mes lèvres, je m'éjecte de mon bureau pour atterrir à quelques pas de Drago et me glisser dans la chaise qui m'est habituellement réservée. Je la rapproche un peu, déterminé à entrer en contact avec Drago durant ma narration. Et alors que je commence à égrener mes règles, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je laisse mes cuisses, mes jambes entières faire le travail de séduction. Drago se mord les lèvres, chaque fois que mon pied entre en collision avec le sien, insistant sur ses chevilles, remontant sur ses mollets. Pas une fois, pourtant, son regard quitte le mien. Par moment, ses yeux se voilent d'un désir non contenu un peu plus flagrant mais il met un point d'honneur à me montrer sa force et sa capacité à gérer mes assauts, ce qui me donne envie d'en remettre une couche, mais j'arrive bientôt à ma dernière règle, histoire de confirmer qui dirige ici.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, ne jamais rien faire à l'école, et celle-là, je t'assure, tu ne m'y feras pas déroger. »

« Injuste quand tu viens de passer la dernière demi-heure à m'exciter si sérieusement qu'une simple caresse de ta part à travers ma tenue me ferait jouir sans condition. »

Et en parlant, Drago bouge sa main sur ma cuisse. Je stoppe immédiatement son mouvement, enfermant son poignet dans une grippe qui créera des bleues. Je le rapproche ensuite de moi dans un geste si rapide que les yeux de Drago sont tout à coup dans le flou. Puis, je murmure fiévreusement dans l'oreille du blondinet, « arrête-ça tout de suite » avant de m'autoriser à lui mordiller le cou. Le corps de Drago se relâche dans l'étau de mes bras, sa respiration se veut courte, j'ai l'impression d'être un dieu… Et c'est cette pensée qui me pousse à arrêter. Seul la coke et l'héro me mettent dans cet état-là.

« Et si on écrivait maintenant, » je lâche pour changer de sujet, mais même ma voix parait rauque à mes oreilles.

Drago me regarde comme si je venais de lui proposer une orgie avec le reste de ses professeurs. Il a du mal à retrouver sa voix, encore plus les mots qu'il veut prononcer.

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis en état ? »

« Oh que oui ! » je m'exclame avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. « Tout ce que tu ressens maintenant, c'est le fuel de ton écriture. »

« Je peux à peine aligner deux mots, tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir tenir un stylo dans mes mains ? »

« Parle-moi, seulement. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Et juste comme ça, nous voilà partis dans une de nos séances d'écriture.

…

**Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Drago et moi reprirent notre routine d'é****criture ****à deux mains mais une fois encore, les choses avaient chang****é****s entre nous. Chaque discussion, chaque essai se voulait plus personnel. Je pris la d****é****cision de lui apporter mes carnets, lui d****é****voilant des textes ****é****crits depuis mon enfance. Nous nous amusions à ****en discuter, ****à les commenter, et dans le flot de mes ressentis, Drago me r****évé****lait ses propres sentiments. Passer une journ****é****e sans se voir, sans ****é****crire ensemble, devenait impossible. En plus de nos ****'****retenues'****, Drago me joignait ****à ****mon bureau apr****ès le d****î****ner pour continuer nos conversations, notre partage. Le week-end ****é****tait plus compliqu****é****, je ne pouvais pas emmener Drago** **au club Grimmaurd quand l'envie de danser avec lui, d'être plus proches sans l'être suffisamment aurait ****été ****insurmontable. Mais nos s****é****parations me permettaient d'y voir plus clair.**

**Je commen****ç****ais ****à ****dé****sirer des choses que je n'avais jamais voulues, l'espoir notamment d'une relation plus s****é****rieuse, de r****é****el sentiments et ****é****motions. Bien s****û****r, l****'****idé****e me paraissait si impossible que mon besoin de noyer mes peurs dans les drogues se voulait plus pr****épondérant. Détermin****é à ****me restreindre vis-****à-vis de Drago pour lui permettre de g****é****rer au mieux son initiation à ma vie, je me restreignais en matiè****re de sexe – ****chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il soit raisonnable de le dire. Mes manques ****é****taient r****é****partis sur la drogue et ma consommation augmentait, Drago vague t****é****moin de ma d****éché****ance. Vague car il n****'en voyait que les signes ext****é****rieurs mais pas une fois, il ne se voulut moralisateur. Comme il me l'avait demand****é****, nous apprenions à nous connaitre, en attendant le signal pour passer à ****la vitesse sup****é****rieure.**

**Drago s****'****impré****gnait dans ma vie et mon corps plus facilement qu'****un speedball et j****'****en oubliais d****'être raisonnable. Je ne l'avais jamais ****été****, de toute fa****ç****on. Tout comme avec cette histoire stupide de règles. Je ne les avais jamais vraiment suivies. Comment penser que mon ****'****moi' adulte pouvait être meilleur que mon ****'****moi' enfant ou adolescent**** ? ****à ****l****'heure o****ù ****les coll****é****giens apprenaient à faire leurs devoirs, à croire en leurs enseignants, j'apprenais du Ma****î****tre de l'****anti-r****è****gle ****à ne croire ni en la loi, ni en la justice, en personne à part lui et moi. **

**Dans ses conditions, l'issue semblait in****é****vitable, et elle arriva lors de mon premier week-end de garde à ****l****'****Internat.**

…

**Nouvelle Rè****gle N****°5**

_Ne jamais exposer ses faiblesses et ses vices à __un él__è__ve…_

… _soit il aura de quoi vous manipuler__…_

… _soit des sentiments naitront._

…

RAR des Guests:

**Isalya**: Merci pour ta review qui m'encourage. Je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter là. Même si je mets le temps, j'ai tout le plan derrière qui est prêt. L'histoire fera 18 chapitres sans compter l'épilogue. J'espère que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout.

**Ginnii**: Hello! Je voulais te répondre par message privé mais tu as enlever cette fonction donc j'espère que tu verras cette réponse. Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Concernant le nombre de coms, je pense que cela s'explique par mes update en dents de scie ces derniers mois. Ou peut-être que l'histoire ne plait pas. Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis contente des reviews que j'ai, c'est toujours mieux que zéro. :) Tes compliments m'ont touché, j'essaye vraiment de travailler l'histoire au mieux. Harry est un personnage que j'adore traiter, soit dans son univers d'origine, soit en UA comme ici. Je pars du principe qu'étant donné son passé, son enfance, il ne peut être que torturé. Ici, il l'est sacrément et son passé est très compliqué mais personnellement je suis assez fière de son histoire et j'ai hâte de la développer. Je pense que tu aimeras la suite si le relief au sein des personnages te plait. Je n'aime pas qu'il y ait trop de drama (même si je dois avoir une définition différente des autres personnes car ceux qui reviews finissent toujours par me dire qu'il y en a) j'essaye de coller à la vie, de donner du réalisme et personne n'est ni blanc, ni noir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. à bientôt.


	7. Règle n6

AN: Long chapitre. Très long chapitre… Vous avez été prévenus !

Octobre – Novembre : _Getting higher than the Empire State_

…

**R****è****gle N****°6**

_N__'embrasser que par n__é__cessit__é__, jamais pour le plaisir__…_

… _et encore moins en baisant._

…

Vendredi 14 Novembre. 18h30. La sonnerie résonne, nous libérant, Drago et moi de notre 'retenue'. Pour la première fois, je suis de surveillance à l'Internat. Une sacrée responsabilité qui fait bien rire Drago. C'est bien le premier week-end depuis la rentrée que ce sale gosse reste à l'académie, ne profitant pas de son passe-droit pour s'éclipser au Manoir et ainsi faire la fête. Une surprise pour tous, ici ! Alors que nous sommes en route vers le réfectoire, à la suite de la centaine d'élèves de Hogw', l'idée me fait sourire. Qui penserait que je suis la cause de la nouvelle attitude irréprochable de Drago ? Malgré notre rapprochement notable, personne.

Le blondinet me regarde, l'air profondément ennuyé.

« **À quoi es-tu en train de penser**** ? Ç****a te fait ressembler à un petit con,** » me demande-t-il, choisissant le Français comme à chaque fois que nous sommes en public. Il dit que c'est un moyen de parfaire sa langue et de pallier au déficit de son propre prof de Français. Au fond, je sais qu'il adore partager ce secret – un autre ! – avec moi.

« **Je me disais seulement que Dumbledore devrait être heureux de m'avoir engag****é****. Il fallait bien quelqu'un comme moi pour dompter quelqu'un comme toi. Te voilà qui passe tes week-ends à ****l****'Internat, comme le parfait ****é****tudiant que tu devrais être, et non un gamin g****âté.** »

J'ai peine à aller jusqu'au bout de mon speech sans éclater de rire. Déstabilisé pour seulement un dixième de seconde, Drago me regarde, amusé, avant d'enchainer :

« **Je ne fais ****ç****a que pour ****é****viter que tu d****é****cides de t****'****inté****resser ****à un autre que moi. Après quarante-huit heures pass****é****es dans une intimit****é ****relative avec des ****él****è****ves que tu n****'as pas forc****é****ment l'habitude de voir, tu pourrais tomber sous le charme de l'****un d****'entre eux.** »

« **Comme si c****'était possible****…** » je réplique, malgré moi. Je n'aime pas démontrer trop clairement ce que je ressens pour Drago, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il ne s'est encore presque rien passé entre nous, mais, dans des moments pareils, je ne peux faire autrement que de me confronter à mon _c__œ__ur_. Et celui-ci me dit que tous les Apollons du monde pourrait me faire face dans cet Internat – ou ailleurs – je ne les remarquerais même pas ; ce qui n'est en rien une pensée agréable. Pour moi, en tout cas… Pour Drago, ma réponse semble être des plus délectables, comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau des compliments.

Sa posture change, il a l'air d'un vrai paon en parade. À vrai dire, il a toujours l'air de se pavaner, mais c'est pire maintenant, même si personne dans l'école ne peut comprendre pourquoi – et peut-être que ce simple fait lui donne envie de se vanter de plus belle.

Finalement arrivés aux abords du réfectoire, Drago et moi nous séparons, lui, rejoignant ses amis attablés dans le coin des populaires. Je m'approche de la table des enseignants, moins garnie qu'à son habitude en ce vendredi soir. Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall président en tant que directeurs des dortoirs – eux ont une résidence à l'année (les pauvres). Renée Bibine est la référente féminine de ce week-end, la professeure de danse à la bonne humeur invasive. Rogue est, comme de coutume, mal embouché et il ne participe donc qu'à une discussion polie avec le Directeur. Pour une raison connue de lui seul, il m'a détesté au premier regard. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, le sentiment est partagé. Mais, à la différence d'avec Drago, nos relations ont empiré. Le fait que nous soyons à une large distance l'un de l'autre n'a donc rien au hasard. Sa conversation – inintéressante – ne me manque en rien. Comme souvent, je me retrouve à partager avec Minerva, dont la matière majeure – Littérature Classique – n'est pas si éloignée de la mienne ; nos discussions se veulent souvent passionnées. Enfin, pour ajouter à notre compagnie, Hagrid – le gardien des dortoirs – Rusard – le concierge de l'école et Pomfresh – l'infirmière – complètent notre maigre tableau du week-end. L'ambiance est chaleureuse mais nettement moins animée qu'en semaine, ce qui me laisse le temps d'observer la disposition des étudiants selon le réfectoire. Les différents groupes sont clairement affichés, et j'assiste avec fascination à ceux qui formeront le futur de demain, déjà parfaitement rangés dans des cases. J'en fronce les sourcils – mon côté esprit libre ne se satisfaisant pas du préétabli – jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent ceux de Drago, assis à quelques encablures de la table professorale.

Le blondinet préside sa tablée en véritable roi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec un brin de satisfaction. Drago m'observe sans gêne, presque insolent, cherchant à décrypter mes pensées. Désireux de reprendre le pas sur notre bataille de regards, il passe sa langue sur sa bouche dans un mouvement d'une lenteur insoutenable – j'en mords ma lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est que lorsque Drago se met tout à coup à rougir, sa tête se penchant sur son assiette avec une rapidité extraordinaire que je me rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Intrigué, j'observe la salle afin de découvrir la cause d'un tel comportement de la part de mon blondinet. Mes yeux trouvent Rogue au bout de quelques secondes seulement d'inspection. Il me regarde avec une telle intensité que j'en rougirais presque – si je n'étais pas si bien entrainé. J'ignore la raison de son mécontentement, il n'a, après tout, pas pu comprendre quoi que ce soit de l'échange entre Drago et moi – cet homme ne lit pas dans les esprits à ce que je sache. Je hausse donc les sourcils avec une arrogance affichée, curieux de voir son prochain geste. Il semble furieux de mon manque de réaction, ce qui m'amuse énormément. J'ai presque envie d'observer à nouveau Drago, ou pire d'aller le voir à sa table, mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas que ce sale gosse de Malefoy se retrouve avec des problèmes par ma faute. Je n'en reviens pas de ma propre gentillesse… Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je dois travailler sur l'apparente clarté de mes émotions. Le week-end n'aurait pu mieux commencer !

À très précisément 19h30, le repas s'achève dans le réfectoire. Les élèves sont alors libres de leur mouvement jusqu'à 22h, heure légitime du rapatriement dans les chambres. La bibliothèque, les salles de danse et de musique, le théâtre ainsi que tous les équipements sportifs sont à leur disposition et dans la multitude de leurs lieux de retraite pour la soirée, je me dois de veiller, un téléphone/biper pour seul matériel en cas de pépin.

Formé lors de ma première semaine au travail de l'Internat, je sais que ce moment est relativement tranquille. À partir de 21h30 seulement, ma ronde commencera, me permettant ainsi de faire face aux étudiants désireux de rester à l'extérieur des dortoirs pour un peu de temps encore. Les plus délicats sont les « dernière année » mais j'ai trouvé une parade que je sais imparable. Alors que je me mêle aux étudiants agglutinés dans le parc, je me dirige avec assurance vers le groupe de Drago pour les informer de ma « surprise ». Le regard incompris, limite effrayé que le blondinet m'adresse face à mon audace vaut tous les secrets du monde et les efforts pour rester impassible.

« Soirée dans votre salle commune à partir de 21h30 pour les « dernière année » seulement. Faites passer le mot. »

La réaction est immédiate et attendue. Ils sont forcément intrigués et ravis et ils se mettent donc à me suivre afin de quémander davantage de précisions – ce que j'avais anticipé. J'assouvis leur soif de détails en quelques mots et la plupart quitte leur poste, pressé d'informer leurs amis. La foule majoritaire des autres étudiants à déjà pris la route en direction des infrastructures sportives et culturelles, seul un petit groupe demeure à mes côtés. Drago est parmi eux, bien entendu, en chef de bande. J'ai sympathisé avec la plupart de mes élèves et même si je ne les connais pas tous pour l'instant, un peu de compagnie n'est pas désagréable. Je comptais dessus, et Drago également. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, un air amusé qu'il partage visiblement.

Arrivés près de la cour principale, je n'hésite pas à sortir une cigarette et comme je m'y attendais, mes six « nouveaux amis » font de même – à y regarder de plus près, ce ne sont que des garçons. Ce n'est pas tellement une surprise ; à cet âge-là, les filles sont encore trop timides pour se retrouver ainsi avec un enseignant qu'elles admirent. La camaraderie est plus facilement atteignable avec les jeunes hommes.

Je ne prête pas tellement attention à la discussion qui a lieu, trop concentré sur ma cigarette et sur la grille d'entrée à quelques mètres seulement de l'unique cour réservée au fumeur. Si j'ai conduit mon groupe ici, c'est pour une raison précise – Dean a quelques marchandises à me procurer pour notre dite-soirée. Rien de bien méchant.

Je patiente donc distraitement, remarquant tout de même l'impatience de Drago dont la jambe rythme un tempo de stress impressionnant. Je cherche à le questionner mentalement mais il me fuit intentionnellement. J'ignore la raison de sa soudaine attitude mais ne m'en préoccupe guère, je sais qu'il nous reste toute une soirée pour nous parler.

Quand enfin, la camionnette de Dean arrive en vue, je m'excuse promptement, comptant sur leur surprise, leur cigarette, et leur discussion pour passer inaperçu. Pas la plus brillante de mes idées – je dois l'admettre. Trop occupé à rejoindre mon ami, je ne regarde pas en arrière pour voir si ils me suivent ou même m'observent. Le sourire de Dean, signe qu'il a sur lui toute ma commande embrume toute pensée cohérente.

…

_Harry Potter est non seulement un mystère mais bien unique en son genre. Il ne fait rien comme le commun des mortels et si l'__idée m__'énervait au moment de notre rencontre, je dois avouer qu'__elle m__'intrigue davantage aujourd'hui, me fait esp__é__rer une relation riche en __év__ènements et en rebondissements__…_

… _Comme celui que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment. Non content de m'avoir dragu__é __quasi aux yeux de tous __– dé__finitivement ceux d'__Oncle Severus __– __durant le repas, le voilà qui vient me __– __enfin, nous __– parler d__ès la sortie du r__é__fectoire. Ce mec n'a pas froid aux yeux. Certes, je le savais d__éj__à, dans un sens d'ailleurs plus litt__é__ral mais ici, entour__é d__'enseignants et adultes __'__normaux' il joue clairement avec le feu, ce qui a l'air de lui plaire, d'__o__ù __le sourire qu'__il exhibe __à __l__'__instant. La nicotine en elle-m__ême ne peut être la seule cause de sa satisfaction __évidente, de m__ê__me que la f__ê__te __à venir __– __chose qu'__il m__'avait cach__é__e avec un succè__s criant. Je n__'aime pas ce sourire à __vrai dire. Non qu__'il ne soit pas charmant, au contraire. Harry est particulièrement beau. Mais il me rappelle trop son regard affam__é __lors de la venue de son dealer, quelques semaines auparavant. Et je n'__aime dé__finitivement pas cela__…_

… _Encore moins quand ledit dealer daigne se montrer, à __l__'__entré__e de l__'__Acad__émie. Putain ! Harry n__'a vraiment rien compris aux lois de la biens__é__ance. Et dire que certains de mes amis __– __tous, bien entendu, pr__é__sents à __ce moment-l__à – connaissent probablement ce type. Je ne vais jamais en quête de drogues __– __si douces puissent-elles ê__tre – __pour nos soir__ées, je préf__ère laisser mes sous-fifres s'en charger. Sous-fifres qui font tous partie de ma cours et qui sont bouche b__ée __à __l__'__idé__e de voir l'enseignant ch__éri de l__'école discuter avec ce dealer reconnu et lui rouler un patin à en faire p__â__lir beaucoup._

_J__'ai envie de vomir et sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'__emp__êche de le faire. Harry n'a vraiment aucune honte à __s__'__afficher de la sorte, __à __dé__baller devant mes yeux les nombreux talents de sa bouche. Il veut me donner envie, il a tout faux. Je d__éteste ce mec __à qui il est en train de parler et malheureusement pour moi __– __ou pour lui, peut-ê__tre – __mon air de parfaite r__é__pulsion n__'a pas quitt__é __mes traits quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il rejoint nos rangs._

_« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses, Dean, Harry__ ? » __demande Vincent, et je ne suis certainement pas __étonné qu__'il connaisse le nom du dealer d'une part et qu'__il n__'ait aucune difficulté à appeler Harry par son pr__énom d__'autre part __– ce n__'__est m__ême pas son enseignant__ !_

_À mon plus grand d__é__sarroi, Harry n__'a pas le temps de r__é__pondre. J__'__aurais aim__é é__couter sa parade mais il est trop occupé à pomper sur sa cigarette, un air de pure extasie au visage __– __cet air qui me donne envie de le frapper __– __mais Theo __– __pas celui que j'attendais dans la section potin __– s__'engouffre dans la brèche du __'ami-ami__'__._

_« Est-ce que c'est ton petit copain__ ?__ »_

_Ma ré__ponse fuse avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre la fin de la question__ :_

_« __Bien s__ûr que non__ !__ »_

_Je n__'ai pas le temps de me montrer horrifi__é __par ma r__é__action __– __tout à fait naturelle __é__tant donn__é __les circonstances __– __les yeux d'__Harry – __ainsi que ceux de ma caste entiè__re – __sont sur moi, amus__é__s et dangereux à la fois__ :_

_« Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir__ ?__ »_

_« Habituellement, quand tu choisis un mec diff__é__rent tous les week-ends__, ç__a veut dire que tu n'es pas vraiment le type à avoir un petit-ami. »_

_Ma remarque est ac__éré__e, plus m__é__chante et personnelle que de coutume. Je le sais, je le vois dans les yeux de mes amis mais surtout dans la peine pr__é__sente dans les pupilles d'Harry. Je ne fais que dire la v__érité – __une v__érité __que je ne suis pas sens__é __connaitre __– __et il le sait parfaitement bien._

_Harry se force à éclater de rire afin d'é__chapper __à de quelconques questions. Il est meilleur menteur que je ne le pr__é__sumais. En quelques mots choisis__, il arrive __à, non seulement changer de sujet, mais __é__galement à faire oublier ma pr__é__sence et donc ma remarque au reste de ma bande. Seul Blaise, mon meilleur ami, celui qui me connait vraiment, me regarde avec incompr__é__hension. D__'un simple coup d'œil, je lui fais comprendre qu'il en saura davantage dans quelques heures, ce qui n'est en rien dans mes intentions. Mais si j'en crois mon sixième sens quand il est question d'Harry, ce qu'__il a acheté __pour sa petite sauterie permettra à __Blaise d__'oublier mon emportement._

_Je ne peux m'__emp__ê__cher d__'y penser, cependant. Amen__é __ainsi sur le tapis devant mes amis un thè__me que j__'ai du mal à __digérer vis-__à-vis de la gestion d'__Harry __et de sa vie amoureuse est inconsid__éré __de ma part. Et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'excuser. Non que j'__en ai ré__ellement envie. Je pense qu'Harry devrait s'excuser de son comportement plus qu'imprudent. Un comportement à __l__'__opposé __de celui qu'il a avec moi – à __l__'exception de quelques moments que je ch__é__ris. Je crois que c'est ce qui me d__é__range le plus, en r__éalité__. Lui qui a couch__é __avec plus de mecs__ qu__'il y a de jour dans une ann__ée – __et mon Dieu que cette pens__é__e me donne envie de le ou de me jeter contre un mur __– n__'a rien fait depuis notre dernière conversation s__é__rieuse pour me mettre dans son lit. Il a beau m__é__nager ma sensibilit__é, j__'ai du mal à le comprendre, du mal à associer son d__é__sir et la r__éalité __de ses actions. J'__espé__rais que ce week-end serait un bon moyen de nous permettre de nous rapprocher et la première chose qu'il fait est d'organiser une fête et de faire passer de la drogue en douce dans l'école. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux __– __et je ne le connais pas mieux __– __je dirais qu__'il meurt d'ennuie en notre __– ma – __compagnie__; car il n__'y a pas moyen qu'__il n__'est pas pris un petit extra pour lui. Il n'aurait pas demandé à Dean de faire tout ce chemin dans le cas contraire. Et l'__idé__e me fait clairement chier __– et je suis poli, croyez-moi._

_En plus de m'__exaspérer, l__'__idé__e me fait perdre le fil. Sans m'en rendre compte, nous sommes d__éj__à __arriv__és __à __l__'Internat, plus pr__écisé__ment dans la salle commune des __él__è__ves de 5__è__me__, 6__è__me__ et 7__è__me__ anné__es et Harry est en train de donner des instructions à ceux pr__é__sents pour organiser la piè__ce en vé__ritable dancefloor entour__é de canapé__. Ce mec a un s__é__rieux problème. Ne peut-il pas se passer d'__un week-end sans sombrer __dans__ l__'euphorie de la danse, de l'alcool et de la drogue__ ? __À moins qu'il fasse cela pour nous__ ? Assuré__ment, mes amis vont l'__adorer. Il n__'y a pas beaucoup de professeurs qui iraient jusqu'à organiser une fête. Perdu dans mes pens__ées, je suis resté __dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry fait comme si de rien n'était mais je remarque au bout de quelques minutes qu'il ne cesse de me jeter des coups d'œil et qu'il semble pr__é__occup__é__. Le reste de mes camarades ne m'accorde pas un regard. Mon soudain calme ne leur parait pas __é__trange. Je suis Drago Malefoy,__ apr__ès tout. Je ne vais pas me salir les mains à __dé__placer des meubles et pr__é__parer la musique et les boissons n__é__cessaires à une soir__ée dansante. __À __bien y r__éflé__chir, cette fête est forc__é__ment pour nous. Harry ne se satisferait pour rien au monde d'__un dancefloor rempli d__'adolescents et d'une commande d'__alcool ne dé__passant pas les 5__C. Il n__'est pas si m__é__chant mais je ne vais tout de même pas l'__aider._

_Je me pose dans l'un des fauteuils, celui qui m'est normalement r__éservé pr__ès de la chemin__ée – __malheureusement d__éplac__é à __côté __de la fen__ê__tre – et j__'observe tranquillement les diff__é__rents mouvements de la pièce. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes seulement, mes yeux se retrouvent uniquement sur Harry. Il n'a pas eu le temps de quitter ses habits de classe __– un T-shirt délavé, lég__èrement par__é __de tache de transpiration dû à __ses efforts __qui, __loin de me révulser, __me donne envie de l__'__attaquer - l__e__musc ent__êtant d'__Harry me __donne littéralement l'eau à la__ bouc__he. Le T-shirt est orn__é d__'un dragon rouge, un modèle que des coll__é__giens doivent porter dans une partie d__éfavorisé__e du pays. Heureusement, son baggy, qui lui moule les fesses comme il faut, remonte la note de sa tenue. Je m'__arr__ête sur son post__é__rieur, __é__tudiant chacune de ses courbes avec passion. La gorge tout à coup sèche alors qu'il se penche pour ramasser je ne sais quoi, je me mouille les lèvres d'anticipation. Je suis à deux doigts de n__é__cessit__er un aller-retour en solitaire avec ma main quand mon téléphone se met tout à coup à vibrer__._

_**« Si tu ne peux pas t'**__**emp**__**êcher de me mater le cul si ostensiblement, je te conseille d'aller faire un tour dans ta chambre. »**_

_Le rouge me monte aux joues mais je ne me d__é__monte pas. Je suis toujours __énervé__. Et depuis quand a-t-il mon num__é__ro d__'__abord… __Peut-__être depuis que je lui ai envoy__é un sms. Connard !_

_**« Une proposition, peut-ê**__**tre ?**__** »**_

_Je suis sû__r qu__'il comprend l'__ironie de ma question__ sa ré__ponse en atteste._

_**« **__**J**__**'ai du travail, si tu n'as pas remarqu**__**é.**__** »**_

_Cette phrase est la goutte d'__eau en trop et m__ê__me si j__'__ex__ècre le fait de lui ob__éir, je pars me ré__fugier dans ma chambre, providentiellement vide. Dans mon __é__nervement, je donne un coup dans le plus proche lit -__ celui d__'__Adrian il me semble __– je n__'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. La douleur me tient occup__é __durant quelques minutes, me permettant de monter en pression alors que je me s__é__pare de ma chemise. J__'ai la furieuse envie de rater cette putain de fête dont il aurait dû __me parler. Ma curiosité __maladive est malheureusement trop grande. De même que ma jalousie complètement mal plac__ée. J__'aimerais tout de même trouver un moyen de lui faire payer son attitude. Durant de longues minutes, je ressasse tous les moyens que je connais de le faire souffrir, tous ceux que j'imaginais au d__é__but de l'__anné__e mais aucun ne me satisfait._

_Je suis toujours allong__é __sur mon lit quelques minutes __– __ou heures __– __plus tard lorsque j'__entends frapper __à __ma porte. __É__nervé au-del__à du possible par mon suppos__é __camarade qui n'appartient pas à __ma chambr__é__e venu me d__é__ranger, je grogne une autorisation d'entrer. Ma surprise est immense alors que mes yeux se posent sur deux __é__meraudes brillantes d__'émotions que j'ai du mal à __interpré__ter. Harry referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui, et tout à coup ma semi nudit__é __me parait inconfortable, insurmontable. Je me mords la lèvre, ce qui attire le regard d'__Harry. J__'en suis presque satisfait. Presque car il ne fait rien de son __é__vident d__ésir. J__'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Dieu que je dois ressembler à __un gamin de cinq ans__! Et alors__! Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je m__é__rite de recevoir ce que je veux quand je le veux._

_Les paroles d'Harry ainsi que ses pas dans ma direction me coupent toute coh__érence :_

_« __On a terminé __la salle et la fête commence d__éj__à. Je dois aller faire ma ronde, tu veux venir__ ?__ »_

_Harry est d__é__sormais __à quelques centimètres de moi, prê__t __à __s__'asseoir sur mon lit. Je le vois peser le pour et le contre jusqu'à ce que sa main se tende vers la mienne. Je m'en saisis et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve quasiment dans ses bras._

_« __Habille-toi, » __me dit-il en humant mes cheveux._

_Un l__éger gé__missement s'é__chappe de ses l__èvres. S'attend-il vraiment à ce que je m'__habille si l__'effet de mon corps à demi-nu lui fait cet effet-là ? Ce gars n'a rien compris et moi j'__en ai oublié __ma col__è__re… __Pas mon outrecuidance._

_J__'attrape la main d'Harry et la passe doucement sur mes abdos. Harry se tend, de la meilleure des maniè__res._

_« __S__'il te plait,__ » murmure-t-il._

_Et je ne suis pas bien sûr de ce qu'il me demande. Je regarde ses yeux pour les trouver ferm__é__s. Il est en train de se concentrer pour ne pas sombrer et malgr__é __mon d__é__sir de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, j'accepte la voix de la raison. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer dans la chambre en ce moment, c'est d__éj__à un miracle que nous n'ayons pas __été dé__couverts. J'__obtemp__ère donc et me pare d'une chemise toute propre. J'__aurais pr__éféré __me laver mais le temps me manque. Et puis, Harry vient tout de même de me proposer de passer un moment seul à seul avec lui. Autant en profiter un maximum._

_Les yeux plong__é__s dans ma psych__é__, je vois Harry arriver par derrière moi et, alors qu'il continue de me fixer fi__é__vreusement, je le laisse boutonner ma chemise, boulevers__é __par la tension qui règne entre nos deux corps. Chaque fois que sa main passe sur mon torse, mes poils se h__é__rissent. J'__ai l__'impression d'être le siè__ge d__'un feu flamboyant. Je sens litt__é__ralement mon sang couler dans chacune de mes veines. Et comme dans un miroir, je ressens chaque signe de l'excitation d'Harry, attisant mes flammes int__é__rieures. Je n'ai toujours pas le droit à un baiser, juste au mordillement de ma jugulaire, dans une imitation exquise d'__un vampire su__ç__ant sa proie. Je deviendrais sa cible quand il lui plaira, croyez-le moi._

_Apr__ès avoir g__é__mi de plaisir, je souris l__ég__èrement et le reflet d'__Harry me ré__pond. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je m'__aperç__ois de mon silence depuis son arriv__é__e dans ma chambre. Moi qui suis d'ordinaire si prompt à la parole, Harry a le pouvoir de me rendre muet. Je le vois tout à coup attraper ma veste et remarque ainsi celle qu'il transporte, avant que nous nous mettions finalement en route._

_Le silence, à __pré__sent pesant, est rapidement rompu, dès notre sortie du b__â__timent. L__'air frais de la soir__é__e nous permet de nous d__é__tendre, de faire retomber la tension et de nous rendre nos esprits. C'est bien Harry qui s'engage le premier dans une conversation qui se veut forc__é__ment difficile. L__ég__èrement moins intoxiqu__é __par sa pr__é__sence, ma col__ère est revenue à __plein r__égime._

_« Pourquoi es-tu contrari__é ? » __me demande-t-il alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le b__â__timent des arts et sports._

_Je ne reconnais pas cette petite voix toute douce et elle a le don de me rendre furieux. Je garde ma bouche fermement close jusqu'à ce qu'__Harry dirige sa t__ête vers moi._

_« __S__'__il te plait, Drake, dis-moi.__ »_

_Et pourquoi doit-il utiliser ce surnom justement maintenant__? Un surnom qu__'il a trouv__é __satisfaisant après une aprè__s-midi __à chercher lequel pouvait me faire rougir, aussi bien que sourire et m'__attendrir. Putain !_

_Pourquoi suis-je contrari__é __? Il y a tellement de raisons que je ne sais par o__ù __commencer. Et puis d'__abord, je n__'ai pas envie de m'expliquer. Je remonte tout de même dans mon esprit jusqu'__au dé__but de mon __é__nervement et expectore la premiè__re pensé__e qui me passe par la tê__te :_

_« Je croyais que tu n'embrassais jamais aucun mec. C'est une de tes rè__gles, non__ ?__ »_

_Harry est visiblement surpris. Tu ne t'attendais pas __à ç__a, peut-ê__tre ? __À moins que tu aies d__éj__à __oublié __? Il met quelques secondes à __se dé__cider, __à se rappeler les __év__ènements probablement aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'__il s__'exclame, une cigarette __– que je ne l__'__ai m__ême pas vu sortir __– dé__sormais dans sa bouche__ :_

_« Quand je les baise, Drago. Seulement quand je les baise. »_

_Il est silencieux et pensif durant une longue minute et je ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de r__é__agir. Il va falloir qu'il fasse mieux que __ça s__'il veut que je parle. Je le vois mordre sa lè__vre. A-t-il compris__ ? A-t-il honte ? Ça m__'étonnerait grandement. Peut-ê__tre regrette-t-il la duret__é __de ses propos__? Pour une fois, ils ne m'ont pas fait rougir. Tant mieux__ ! Je __progresse__._

_« Je suppose que c'__est __à __propos de Dean,__ » __a-t-il le malheur de songer à voix haute._

_« __Oh ! Tu penses… » Je ré__plique avec un certain venin._

_« Tu sais que c'est notre fa__ç__on de sceller un accord__… » __Il s'__arr__ête dans son explication, me regardant attentivement, avant de finalement comprendre __– gé__nie de mes deux__ ! __« Ce qui veut dire que c'est ce qui te perturbe r__é__ellement. »_

_« __Qu__'est-ce que tu lui as achet__é ?__ »_

_Les mots sont hors de ma bouche avant que je n'ai pu les stopper. À les __é__couter à voix haute, j'__ai l__'impression d'être une m__ég__ère mais je ne peux pas les regretter. Après tout, c'est ce que je ressens._

_« Un peu d'herbe pour ce soir, c'est tout,__ » me répond-il, é__trangement sans confronter mon regard._

_« Ne me ment pas,__ » __lui dis-je au moment o__ù __nous p__éné__trons finalement dans le b__â__timent._

_Harry hausse les __é__paules avant de s'__exclamer :_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, de toute fa__çon.__ »_

_« La belle affaire__ ! » je m__'é__crie plein d__'__ironie. __« Ce sont mes putains d'affaires, Harry, quand toi et moi, sommes__… __peu importe ce que nous sommes. »_

_« __Rien, » lâ__che-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, une peur que je n'ai jamais vue chez lui s'emparant de chaque millimè__tre carré__e de ses pupilles. « Nous ne sommes rien. »_

_Pas encore disposé à discuter des termes de notre relation quand Harry n'est visiblement pas prê__t __à entendre ne serait-ce que le mot, je d__é__cide de choisir une autre tactique__ :_

_« __Comme si je n__'avais pas remarqu__é __que tu n__'avais tent__é __aucune approche à __mon é__gard. Aurais-tu chang__é d__'__avis __? Finalement, m'avoir eu une fois dans ton lit se r__év__èlerait-il suffisant__ ?__ »_

_Avant que je n'aie pu me tourner vers lui pour voir sa r__é__action, Harry m__'attrape avec une pointe de violence pour finalement me bloquer contre le plus proche mur, ses yeux plong__é__s dans les miens, son souffle à quelque centimètre du mien._

_« Putain de merde, Drago__ ! » dé__clare-t-il furieux, et j'ai tout à coup peur d'être entendu par les nombreux __é__tudiants qui sont tout proches de nous. « __Je n__'ai pas bais__é __un seul mec depuis notre conversation alors crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est difficile de ne pas t'__attaquer l__à, en plein milieu de ce couloir. Mais j'__ai essay__é __de te donner un peu de temps et d'espace pour te faire à ma vie plus que compliqu__ée.__ »_

_« Je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir, Harry. »_

_« __M__ême si je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, ce que tu as clairement du mal à __gérer, é__tant donn__é ta ré__action de tout à __l__'heure. »_

_« Je prendrais ce que tu peux me donner.__ » __Pour l'instant. Mais je m'__emp__êche de prononcer ces mots._

_« Alors viens dans ma chambre ce soir. »_

_« __Et ta r__è__gle __à __propos de l__'école, du sexe et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre__ ? » je lui demande, dé__sormais amus__é._

_« Les dortoirs ne sont pas l'é__cole, » me ré__pond-il en me souriant, apparemment ravi de sa r__é__plique._

_Trop fascin__é __par son sourire, je ne vois pas sa bouche se rapprocher de la mienne et ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes à un souffle que mon cœ__ur se met __à battre la chamade, cherchant à rattraper ces secondes de battement d'expectation. Je n'ai le droit qu'à __un frô__lement de ses lèvres contre les miennes avant qu'une voix en provenance d'un proche couloir nous fasse nous arrêter. Harry bouge son visage jusqu'à ce que sa bouche caresse mon oreille plut__ô__t que mes lèvres, murmurant d'une voix rauque__ :_

_« __Déj__à que je ne suis pas bon pour suivre les règles en temps normal, avec toi, c'est complètement impossible. Allez viens avant qu'un de tes petits camarades nous prennent en flagrant d__é__lit de g__âterie.__ »_

_Et la fa__ç__on qu'__il a d__'insister sur ce dernier mot me laisse esp__é__rer une excellente soir__ée… __Les quelques gouttes de sperme perlant sur mon boxer ne diront pas le contraire. _

_Apr__è__s ç__a, le temps passe relativement vite, en tout cas comme dans du coton. J'ai du mal à __retomber de mon petit nuage, de mon fixe d__'Harry que je viens de me taper. Je ne l'observe que difficilement agir en bon professeur à __l__'égard des diff__é__rents __é__tudiants de l'__Acad__é__mie, leur intimant de retourner dans leur dortoir. Malgr__é __ma torpeur, je ne peux contrer mes __é__lans d'admiration. Harry a une prestance exceptionnelle. En un mot, en un regard, les jeunes lui ob__é__issent. Quand avec un autre, ils auraient fait des pieds et des mains, avec ce cher Potter, ils sont press__és d__'__obtempé__rer, de se soumettre même. Je dis cela mais je ne suis pas mieux. Lorsqu'il envahit mon espace personnel, je serais capable d'__agir __à __l__'__opposé __du Malefoy que je suis, comme par exemple en lui mangeant __– litté__ralement __– __dans la main. Path__é__tique__? Peut-__être ou peut-ê__tre pas. Je n__'ai pas le temps de trouver de r__é__ponses que d__éj__à __la ronde est termin__ée. Apr__ès une v__é__rification des diff__é__rentes chambres des __é__tages r__éservé__s aux gar__ç__ons afin qu'__Harry s__'assure d'aucune absence, nous retournons dans la salle commune de mon __é__tage, l__à __o__ù __la f__ête bat son plein. L'avantage des murs __é__pais d__'un vieux ch__âteau ré__habilit__é en école !_

_À peine arriv__é__, Harry est d__éj__à au centre de l'attention et j'accueille avec affliction le monstre aux yeux verts de la jalousie. Pourtant, mon enseignant ne fait rien de plus qu'ê__tre amical mais c__'est dans sa personnalit__é__, dans son aura. Il est appr__écié__, envi__é, désiré __et je ne peux rien y faire. Je le d__é__visage de loin, observe avec amusement son malaise et son contentement. Si vous lui posiez la question, Harry vous direz qu'__il pr__éf__è__re __être l'homme de l'ombre mais au fond, se retrouver ainsi dans la lumière lui procure un certain plaisir dont il se sent coupable __– __un sentiment que j'__imagine li__é à la perte de ses parents. Harry est quelqu'un de complexe, bien plus qu'on ne le pr__é__sume au premier abord et c'est une facette de sa personnalit__é __que j__'aime particulièrement._

_Comme si de rien n__'était, il parvient assez rapidement à se retrouver à mes c__ôté__s et sa fa__ç__on d'être est si naturelle que personne ne questionne son choix de compagnon pour la soir__é__e, ce qui me satisfait grandement. Malgr__é __la complexit__é __de la situation, j__'__ai déj__à envie de le prendre dans mes bras, là, devant toutes les personnes de mon ann__é__e. Je ne me reconnais plus. Les seules copines que j'ai pu avoir __– __qui d'ailleurs ne duraient pas longtemps __– __me lassai__en__t si ais__é__ment que je les envoyais pa__ître en société. Je n__'ai jamais aim__é qu__'on me voit en compagnie de qui que ce soit, à part pour un bref laps de temps, si ladite personne se r__évé__lait porteuse d'une c__élébrité __accrue. Mais avec Harry, ma conception des choses change du tout au tout. J'ai envie de me pavaner à __son bras. J__'ai envie qu'on me voit avec lui. J'ai envie qu'ils sachent qu'il est à moi __– m__ê__me si ce n__'est pas tout à fait le cas. J'aurais peut-ê__tre m__ême envie de danser avec lui à cet instant, devant toutes ces personnes qui me considèrent encore comme h__étéro. J__'ai fini de me voiler la face. Et puis, après avoir c__ôtoyé __Harry depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, sa vision de sa sexualit__é – notre sexualité – m__'__aide __à __m__'accepter davantage. Je ne dirais pas que je suis prê__t __à __confronter mon p__ère mais quand je repense à mon d__é__ni total des dernières ann__ées, c__'est un sacr__é __pas en avant, uniquement possible gr__âce __à cet homme assis à mes c__ôtés._

_Alors que mes yeux sont pos__é__s sur lui depuis quelques minutes d__éj__à, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et je me d__ép__êche de le saisir, curieux de d__é__couvrir mon interlocuteur. Je ne suis pas d__éçu._

_« __**Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme **__**ça ?**__ »_

_Je ne sais pas comment il fait __ç__a, mais je ne l'__ai m__ême pas vu taper sur son clavier. Peut-ê__tre a-t-il été __espion dans une autre vie._

_« __**Comment**__** ?**__ »_

_« __**Avec **__**… **__**tendresse, à **__**dé**__**faut d'un meilleur mot.**__ »_

_« __**Je pensais juste à tout ce que tu m'as apport**__**é… **__**Mais j'**__**arr**__**ê**__**te si **__**ça te dérange !**__ »_

_Et ça a ré__ellement l'air de le d__é__ranger __– __comme s'__il n__'__y é__tait pas habitu__é__. Il est en train de se mordre la lèvre inf__é__rieure, et un instant, j'__ai l__'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Mais la lueur qui se propage dans le fond de ses yeux m'indique que son d__é__sir est tout autre. Il a envie de moi et il ne sait comment g__é__rer sa soudaine pulsion. Sa r__é__action est inhabituelle. Il gu__é__rit la tendresse par le sexe __– __ce qui ne m'étonne pas tellement. J'__ai hâte d__'en apprendre davantage sur son pass__é__, pour mieux le comprendre, pour mieux envisager son comportement. Pour savoir comment r__é__agir lorsque tout à coup, il d__é__voile sur la table pr__é__sente __à ses c__ôté__s suffisamment d'herbe pour la cr__é__ation d'une quinzaine de joints. J'__essaye d__'attraper son regard mais il est concentr__é __sur son ouvrage et j'ai la nette impression qu'il me fuit soudainement, pr__é__textant l'élaboration de ces c__ô__nes pour s'__occuper l__'esprit. Quelle id__ée d__'avoir organis__é une telle sauterie __! Je pourrais d__éj__à être dans son lit à __l__'heure actuelle __– __peut-ê__tre pas, je l__'avoue, il a encore quelques responsabilit__és __à __s__'__acquitter. Bien s__ûr, sa soudaine besogne attire l'œil de mes camarades qui semblent de nouveau dans un __état tel d__'admiration à __l__'égard de leur professeur que j'__ai l__'impression qu'ils vont se pisser dessus. Il les a d__é__finitivement en son pouvoir__ !_

_Au rythme de ses productions, les p__é__tards commencent tranquillement à circuler et les plus t__émé__raires se mettent à poser des questions à Harry, sur la raison d'être de son extrê__me générosité__. Harry est à deux doigts d'é__clater de rire face __à __l__'air ahuri de ses __él__èves, je le vois dans ses yeux ainsi que dans le tressaillement__ de sa l__èvre. Et lorsque nos yeux se croisent enfin, il ne peut plus se retenir et je suis oblig__é __de tourner la tête pour cacher mes tr__é__molos de rire. Malheureusement pour moi, Blaise capte mon __é__tat et de nouveau je lui fais signe qu'il connaitra mes raisons dans le futur._

_« Je ne suis pas na__ï__f au point de croire que vous ne profitez pas de vos week-ends à __l__'internat pour fumer,__ » s__'__exclame Harry apr__ès avoir repris son s__é__rieux, et les diverses têtes de mes camarades confirment sa pens__ée. __« Or, si je ne peux pas empê__cher, je préf__è__re contrô__ler. Je connais la provenance de cette weed et sa pr__é__paration. J__'__ai enti__èrement confiance et comme c'est moi qui fais les joints, je peux les charger à __ma convenance.__ »_

_« Donc si je comprends bien,__ » dé__clare tout à coup Terrence en se rapprochant de notre petit groupe, « en plus d'ê__tre gaulé __comme un dieu, tu es intelligent. C'__est assez rare.__ »_

_Je ne peux m'__emp__ê__cher __à la fois de rougir et de fumer de fureur. Pour qui se prend-il sincèrement__ ? N__'a-t-il pas honte de flirter si ostensiblement avec un enseignant__? Je me tourne vers Harry pour observer sa r__é__action mais, à mon plus grand plaisir, il se contente de sourire poliment. J'ai presqu'envie d'__adresser un __'__dans ta gueule' à ce connard de Higgs mais je me retiens, de justesse._

_Sa mission achev__ée, Harry s__'extraie de son canap__é__, afin de jeter un coup d'œil aux divers groupes qui se sont form__é__s dans la pièce. Incapable de me contenir, je le suis du regard. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends le bruit d'un raclement de gorge à quelques centimètres seulement de mon oreille que je mets un terme à ma contemplation en sursautant._

_« Le c__él__èbre Harry Potter ferait-il de l'effet au plus grand h__été__ro d__'__Hogw, » __me lance Terrence, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres que je ne partage d__é__finitivement pas._

_« __J__'attends seulement mon tour en matiè__re de planage, » je lui ré__ponds, les lèvres pinc__ées._

_Et, comme s'il lisait dans mes pens__é__es, Harry ne tarde pas à revenir, un joint à la main. Visiblement chagrin__é d__'avoir perdu sa place, il pousse la tentation jusqu'à __s__'asseoir sur mon accoudoir. Sa cuisse entre en contact avec mon avant-bras et je dois me retenir de ne pas crier de plaisir __– __de peur d'être mal accueilli. Mais le pire est à venir alors qu'il se penche vers moi, me tendant son p__é__tard nonchalamment._

_« __Je l__'ai davantage charg__é celui-l__à __mais c__'est que pour toi et moi,__ » me murmure-t-il __à __l__'oreille et je ne peux arrêter le frisson qui se fraye un chemin dans mon corps entier._

_Je hoche la t__ête imperceptiblement, attendant de voir la prochaine action d'Harry mais il ne quitte pas mon c__ôté et je me relaxe petit __à petit. Il sait que je suis habitu__é __aux joints, nous en avons discut__é __et connaissant sa tol__é__rance à la drogue, un simple c__ô__ne ne risque pas de nous entrainer dans les tr__é__fonds de l'__incohé__rence. Mais c'est un bon moyen pour nous d__é__tendre et en l'occurrence nous rapprocher._

_La chaleur d'Harry rayonne sur mon propre corps, me mettant dans un __é__tat de pur contentement. Je suis press__é __que les minuits fatidiques sonnent et minutes après minutes, musique après musique, discussion après discussion, rapprochement après rapprochement, nous finissons par y arriver._

_Harry envoie tout le monde se coucher et après une soir__é__e si agr__é__able, personne ne fait de difficult__é__. Je traine en arriè__re, é__chappant difficilement au regard de Blaise__; je veux savoir comment Harry envisage la suite de notre nuit. Je le questionne du coin de l'œil et comme si nous __é__tions sur la même longueur d'onde, il me demande, au tout dernier moment__ :_

_« Drago, tu veux bien m'aider à __ranger, s__'il te plait__ ?__ »_

_L__'__idé__e en elle-m__ême ne m'__enchante gu__è__re je n__'__hé__site pourtant pas à acquiescer et mes camarades sont ravis de ne pas avoir __été __commissionn__é__s. Je ris sous cape, si seulement ils savaient._

_Dans un silence assourdissant, nous commen__ç__ons __à effacer les traces de notre soir__é__e. En accord, nous marchons c__ôte __à __cô__te, nous __é__vitant avec naturel, j'__ai l__'impression que nous avons fait cela toute notre vie. Pour un spectateur ext__é__rieur, il n'__y a rien d__'__anormal __à voir mais dans le d__é__tail, nos membres ne cessent de se fr__ô__ler, faisant grandir la tension de nos corps, de nos esprits. Alors que la pièce a finalement repris son aspect originel, Harry se glisse de nouveau dans mon espace personnel, à __l__'__abri d__'un des larges piliers, au cas o__ù __un témoin nous dé__rangerait._

_« Je dois faire ma dernière ronde mais je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Je termine par votre __é__tage et ce sera extinction imm__é__diate des lumières. Donc dès que tu peux t'éclipser, fait-le, je t'attendrais ici. »_

_Et comme pour sceller notre accord, il passe son pouce sur ma bouche. Je ne peux m'__emp__êcher de l'entrouvrir et par instinct, j'attrape son doigt avec ma langue. Les yeux d'__Harry s__'assombrissent instantan__é__ment et je l'entends grogner, comme si attendre encore quelques minutes lui semblaient insurmontables. Pour l'__emb__êter, je mordille doucement son pouce mais Harry est meilleur à ce jeu-là, car, sans me demander mon avis, il pousse soudainement son doigt plus profond__é__ment dans ma bouche et d__é__bute un mouvement d'aller et retour, laissant peu de place à __l__'__imagination._

_« __C__'est ce qui t'__attend, Drago… » me chuchote-t-il d__'une voix rauque, et sans me laisser le choix, il r__écup__ère son doigt avant de quitter la pièce telle une furie._

_Je mets plusieurs minutes à reprendre mon souffle et mon sang-froid. Pas la peine d'arriver dans ma chambre agit__é __et rouge comme une pastèque. Même si la plupart de mes camarades sont probablement d__éj__à dans les bras de Morph__é__e, ce ne sera pas le cas de Blaise._

_Malgré __le peu de temps que je dispose, je d__é__cide de prendre une douche rapide. J'ai envie d'être au meilleur de mes sens pour Harry, cette nuit est après tout un grand moment pour moi, pour nous. Le plus silencieux possible, je me dirige vers les sanitaires et aprè__s __ê__tre rentré __dans la douche la plus __éloigné__e de l__'__entrée – je ne désire ré__veiller personne __– je m__'abandonne à __l__'eau bouillante pour cinq minutes seulement. Après avoir enfil__é __un bas de pyjama en soie bleue marine, qui me met, je le sais, en valeur, ainsi qu'un t-shirt au logo de Burberry dans les mê__mes tons, je m__'occupe de mes cheveux. Je ne peux pas leur mettre de gel, l'acte en lui-même serait trop suspicieux, mais je les arrange __élé__gamment._

_Apr__ès un dernier regard, je suis prê__t __à faire face à Blaise, qui patiente, assis dans son lit, en pleine r__é__flexion, comme je le pressentais. Je marche discrètement dans la chambre, me rapprochant peu à peu de la fenê__tre. Blaise n__'__attend m__ême pas que je me pose avant de demander, directement dans le vif du sujet__ :_

_« Tu me le dirais s'il se passait quoi que ce soit d'important dans ta vie__ ?__ »_

_Plus perspicace que pr__é__vu, ce bon Blaise. Je prends le temps de r__éflé__chir. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, il est tout de même mon meilleur ami mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire la v__érité. J__'adopte donc un entre-deux, qui j'__esp__ère sera suffisant pour lui faire comprendre._

_« Ça dépend… » __et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. « Dans l'absolu, je voudrais t'en parler mais ce n'est pas n__é__cessairement une possibilit__é.__ »_

_Blaise m__'observe avec attention durant de longues secondes. Je suis assis sur mon lit, dans l'expectative, jusqu'à ce qu'__il s__'__exclame :_

_« __Je comprends. Sache n__é__anmoins que tu peux tout me dire. Ce qui m'importe, dans le fond, c'__est ton bonheur.__ »_

_On ne pourrait pas faire davantage sentimental, voir complètement à __l__'eau de rose, mais dans la bouche de Blaise, les mots ont une valeur bien plus profonde et je les accepte avec chaleur. Je lui souris avant qu'__Harry dé__cide __de se montrer, __é__teignant notre lumière, non sans m'avoir reluqu__é __avec appr__é__ciation. V__êtements de marque ou__ de l__'effet d'être bien sap__é __: je vais finir par en faire un essai._

_Les minutes qui suivent passent avec la lenteur d__ésespérée d__'__un év__ènement qu'on attend avec impatience depuis le commencement de notre vie. Mes yeux fix__é__s sur mon t__élé__phone, je suis quasiment persuad__é __que les minutes ont d__é__cid__é d__'augmenter leurs secondes. J'ai beau compter jusqu'à soixante, il y a forc__é__ment quelque chose que je ne fais pas comme il faut, mais finalement le temps file et seuls des respirations apais__é__es r__é__pondent au silence de la chambre. Je ne suis pas convaincu de l'endormissement de Blaise mais je ne peux attendre davantage. De toute fa__çon, je n__'__ai m__ême pas fait l'effort de me glisser sous mes draps et il n'est certainement pas idiot._

_L__'oreille aux aguets, je me lè__ve, imitant nos amis f__é__lins dans leur d__é__marche pour rejoindre la fin du couloir. Harry est d__éj__à dans la salle commune, adoss__é __contre le mur, une cigarette à la bouche __– __il fallait s'y attendre. Un sourire pare ses lèvres dè__s qu__'__il me rep__è__re._

_« Tu sais comment mener ton homme à la baguette, si j'__ose dire, Drago, » s__'__exclame-t-il, amusé._

_« Une baguette, hein__… __Dois-je comprendre que tu es d__éj__à aussi dur que de la pierre__ ?__ »_

_Je suis impressionn__é __par ma facilité à parler de ces choses-là face à __Harry. M__ême avec mes amis, je ne suis jamais si franc. Vulgaire, oui, mais pas direct. Harry a tendance à déteindre sur moi._

_« __Je l__'__ai été __toute la soir__ée, » me murmure-t-il __à __l__'__oreille. __« __En __é__tant si proche de toi, comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement. »_

_« __Arr__ê__te de me torturer, Harry. J__'__ai l__'impression que c'est toi qui me mè__ne __à __la baguette.__ »_

_J__'ai presque honte de ce ton plaintif pourtant il fait des miracles sur Harry car, sans que j'ai le temps de le voir venir, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je ne sais plus o__ù __je suis. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un mur derrière mon dos ou si Harry est en train de me tenir. Je ne sais plus quel est mon nom, mon __â__ge. Je ne sais même plus si je suis un homme, si j'ai des mains, des jambes. Je ne connais même plus le sens des mots, des pens__é__es, la coh__érence… __Je suis suspendu aux lèvres d'Harry. Charnues, parfaitement dessin__ées, formé__es pour se coller aux miennes, humides comme il faut, brû__lantes d__'__un dé__sir que je partage. Je suis happ__é __par son souffle, __sa réalité, sa vérité__. Ce n'est qu'un simple premier baiser __– __deux bouches entrant en contact __– __apprenant à se connaitre, et pourtant c'est tellement plus que cela. Ce doit être plus que __ça. Car mon c__œ__ur explose d__'émotions dont j'ignore le nom, mon cerveau explose lib__é__rant des endorphines qui font s'__enrouler mes orteils._

_Petit __à petit, mes sens reprennent leur place dans mon corps. Je discerne la pr__é__sence du bras droit d'Harry sur le__ bas__ de mon dos, et sa main gauche dans mon cou. Je sens mes propres mains qui font leur chemin jusque dans ses cheveux. Je per__ç__ois le mouvement de mes jambes qui s'écartent naturellement pour lui permettre de se rapprocher encore davantage de moi, de venir au plus près. Et quand tous mes nerfs se retrouvent plaisamment titiller au contact d'Harry, alors seulement, mon enseignant se d__é__cide __à introduire sa langue dans ma bouche et mon cerveau d__é__cide qu__'il est temps de fermer boutique. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber dans un puits de plaisir ou bien litt__é__ralement, je ne sais plus trop. Je sais juste qu'Harry est avec moi. Je le sais car sa langue est en train d'apprendre à la mienne des tours qui me laissent ivre de plus. Dire que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel serait un euph__é__misme. Je ne pense pas que son sexe a quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans. Je pense juste que c'est Harry, juste Harry, qui est à __l__'origine du tourbillon de sensations. À cet instant, je le sais. Ce sera lui et personne d'autres. Et comme si mon corps attendait cette r__évé__lation pour agir, tout à coup, je me retrouve à __lutter __à __l__'instinct contre la langue d'Harry et le baiser se veut tout à coup fi__é__vreux, furieux, un peu des deux. Harry me mord la lèvre, puis la langue pour me faire l__â__cher prise. Il me montre qu'il est le pr__é__dateur et je dois avouer que je m'impressionne moi-même dans notre bataille. Je ne rends pas les armes facilement. Je le pousse à me donner plus, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que je sois tremblant, incapable de me tenir debout sans la pr__é__sence d'Harry, puis du mur contre moi._

_Tellement pris par le baiser, je n'__ai m__ême pas eu le temps de r__é__aliser que nos deux __é__rections __é__taient press__é__es l'une contre l'autre à __s__'en faire mal. Pourtant, ni Harry, ni moi, ne cherchons à nous s__é__parer. Au contraire. Le mur commence à laisser des traces dans mon dos, mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Harry, pas quand ses mains ont fait leur chemin sous mon t-shirt, pas quand il est en train de me caresser les flancs, pas quand il est en train de titiller mes t__é__tons. Mon bassin se met __à bouger de son propre accord, allant à la rencontre du pelvis d'Harry. Et juste quand je sens les premiers soubresauts de mon sexe, signe que je suis à deux mouvements d'atteindre ma jouissance suprê__me, Harry arr__ête tout et j'__ai l__'impression qu'on vient de m'__arracher mon c__œur, mes poumons, mon cerveau, tout à la fois. Je g__é__mis de d__é__plaisir mais la main d'Harry se colle contre ma bouche et il se penche à nouveau vers moi, j'ai envie de ronronner._

_« Qui aurait pu imaginer que tu __é__tais si bruyant__… » __me murmure-t-il, visiblement ravi._

_« __Tu t__'en souviendrais si tu n'avais pas __été __si d__é__fonc__é __la dernière fois,__ » je lui ré__plique, pas prê__t __à faire des concessions quand ma source de plaisir m'__a été si mé__chamment arrach__é__e__._

_La phrase le fait doucement rigoler. Je ne vois pas ce qu'__il y a de dr__ôle__,__ sinc__èrement__ !_

_« __J__'ai une chambre complètement insonoris__é__e avec notamment un lit qui sera plus confortable que ce pauvre mur de pierre. Je parie que ta porcelaine va ê__tre rayé__e pour au moins une semaine. »_

_Je l__ève les yeux au ciel, amus__é malgré __moi par sa r__é__plique. Il n'__a m__ême pas tort. Ma peau a une tendance à marquer très facilement. D__épité, j__'accepte le sort qui m'est r__éservé __et aprè__s qu__'Harry ait remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue et la mienne __– __pour ce que __ç__a vaut __– je m__'__oblige __à le suivre. Un calvaire avec de telles jambes flageolantes._

_Accé__der au rez-de-chauss__é__e est d'une facilit__é __affligeante dans ce royaume de Morph__é__e que sont les dortoirs. La chambre d'Harry est la plus proche de l'escalier pour notre plus grand plaisir mais assez __é__trangement, à __notre arriv__é__e, nous ne reprenons pas imm__é__diatement notre baiser. Je suis bien trop intrigu__é __par tout ce qui m'entoure. Et n'oublions pas que curieux est mon deuxiè__me prénom._

_« __J__'ai besoin d'une douche,__ » __me dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de bain personnelle._

_« Je pourrais venir avec toi, »_

_« __Je te l__'aurais bien propos__é si tu n__'en avais pas d__éj__à pris une. Tant pis pour toi. »_

_Mon exasp__é__ration semble l'__a__muser au plus haut point mais je n'ai pas le temps de r__é__pliquer qu'il est d__éj__à dans sa douche. Je remarque n__é__anmoins qu'il a laiss__é __la porte ouverte et sans lui demander son avis, je p__én__ètre dans la petite piè__ce, m__'asseyant sur la cuvette ferm__é__e des toilettes._

_« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun objet personnel dans ta chambre__ ? » __je lui demande car je n'__ai pu m__'__emp__êcher de le remarquer. « __Quand on pense __à __l__'état de ton appart' à __Londres.__ »_

_Le rire chantant d'__Harry ré__sonne jusqu'à mes oreilles et ce malgr__é __le bruit du jet._

_« __C__'est vrai que c'est un sacr__é __bordel chez moi,__ » ré__plique-t-il avant d'ajouter, mort de rire, « __je n__'ai pas encore trouv__é __la femme parfaite__… » __Il s'__arr__ête une nouvelle fois et reprend plus s__é__rieusement. « Franchement, je ne me sens pas vraiment chez moi, ici. Je n'y suis que pour quelques heures la semaine, je n'avais pas envie de d__é__placer des montagnes pour m'__y sentir __à __l__'__aise.__ »_

_« __C__'__est étrange… __Dans nos dortoirs, malgr__é __la petitesse de notre espace personnel, tout le monde fait de son mieux pour se l'__approprier.__ »_

_« Il faut croire que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. »_

_« Ça c__'est le moins qu'on puisse dire__ ! » je m__'exclame avec un enthousiasme non feint._

_« __Qu__'__est-ce que tu as pens__é __de ma petite fê__te ? » s__'__informe Harry apr__ès quelques secondes de calme._

_« __Chiante __à __souhait, » je dé__clare sans honte, fier de mon petit effet. J'entends le souffle d'Harry se bloquer. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque ou une crise de nerf. « __J__'__aurais pr__éféré __passer ce temps dans ton lit. »_

_Le rire de soulagement qu'__Harry dé__voile et communicatif et sans r__éflé__chir davantage, j'__enchaine__ :_

_« Je suis __étonné __que tu l__'__aies toi-m__ê__me support__ée. Je m__'attendais à te voir te r__é__fugier aux toilettes en cours de soir__é__e pour te tailler une ligne… »_

_« La nuit ne fait que commencer, Drago,__ » __murmure-t-il mais je peux d__éj__à lire dans son ton qu'__il n__'__appr__é__cie pas ce nouveau sujet._

_Je dé__cide de pousser mon avantage, de jouer avec ses nerfs autant qu'il joue sans cesse avec les miens._

_« __Peut-__être que je pourrais essayer dans ce cas__ ?__ »_

_Le rideau de douche s'entrouvre avant que je n'ai pu dire ouf et le regard qu'il me lance me donne un frisson dans le dos, de ceux qui sont malheureusement d__ésagré__ables._

_« Ne rigole pas avec __ç__a, Drago. Moi dans les parages, tu n'essaieras jamais__, » déclare-t-il d__'un ton froid en attrapant sa serviette._

_« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu hypocrite__ ? » __je ne peux m'__emp__ê__cher de demander._

_« Hypocrite ou pas, c'est comme __ç__a que __ç__a marche.__ »_

_« De toute fa__çon, je n__'en ai pas envie. Je disais __ç__a seulement pour t'__emb__ê__ter.__ »_

_« Je sais, mais __ç__a ne me fait pas rire. »_

_Toujours dans la douche, il est en train de se s__é__cher consciencieusement._

_« __Quand as-tu commenc__é ? » __je le questionne pour m'é__viter __de saliver devant les formes et les bouts de peau qu'il me montre sans faire attention._

_Il reste silencieux durant si longtemps que j'imagine qu'__il a oubli__é __la question._

_« Quinze ans pour la coke et l'__héro, » finit-il né__anmoins par murmurer. « Mais j'avais d__éj__à __testé __par le pass__é.__ »_

_Le pass__é __? Comment peut-on avoir un passé à __quinze ans__ ? Je l__'entends rire doucement, l__ég__èrement gê__né__. Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ressemblent mes yeux, très probablement exorbit__é__s de surprise._

_« Donc quand tu dis 'commencé à __quinze ans__', tu parles d'une consommation r__éguli__è__re.__ »_

_Il hoche la t__ête et ma bouche ne veut toujours pas se fermer._

_« Je venais de d__é__buter l__'__Université et j__'étais, pour la première fois de ma vie, v__é__ritablement libre comme l'air – à quelques exceptions près. Je savais d__éj__à __que __ç__a me plaisait et ce n'était pas compliqu__é __de me trouver une personne de confiance pour me fournir, __ça s__'est fait naturellement… »_

_« Comment pouvais-tu d__éj__à savoir que __ça te plaisait, __à seulement quinze ans__ ?__ »_

_Et au moment pr__écis o__ù ma question s__'échappe dans l'air, je me retrouve face au torse d__énudé d__'__Harry. Je l__'__ai déj__à __entraperç__u mais seulement de loin, à __un moment o__ù __je faisais attention à tout sauf à __sa nudité__. Mais ce n'est plus le cas à __pré__sent et je vois quelque chose que je n'avais pas pu remarquer, quelque chose que je reconnais imm__é__diatement. Sans me demander mon avis, mes jambes me portent jusqu'à faire face à Harry et ma main se bloque sur sa poitrine, sur son cœ__ur tr__è__s exactement, l__'endroit pr__écis o__ù __s__'étale un tatouage qui fait presque peur à voir__: une tête de mort vomissant un serpent. Le tatouage d'un gang, le plus puissant de l'__Angleterre._

_Mes yeux doivent montrer une certaine terreur, une dose d'__incompré__hension car Harry se met à caresser doucement mes doigts, toujours pos__é__s sur sa chair._

_« __Si j__'en crois ton expression, tu sais ce que ce tatouage signifie et ceci est donc l'explication de ma connaissance des drogues à __l__'âge modique de treize ans. »_

_« Pourquoi est-il sur ta poitrine__ ?__ »_

_Ma question le prend par surprise pourtant, elle est des plus l__é__gitimes._

_« __Mon p__ère et mon oncle ont ce tatouage mais sur le dessous de l'avant-bras et il est nettement plus petit, inaper__ç__u quand le tien est dress__é fi__èrement. »_

_Harry se mord la l__èvre sup__é__rieure, signe de son malaise._

_« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer __ça, Drago, je suis désolé.__ »_

_Et le simple fait qu'il soit d__ésolé __devrait me rassurer mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_« Est-ce que tu en fais encore partie__ ?__ »_

_« __C__'est compliqu__é__, Drake, et sincè__rement, je n__'ai pas du tout envie d'__en parler.__ »_

_« __Mon p__ère ne veut même pas que je sois impliqu__é __dans ses affaires de gang et franchement, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. J'__aurais d__û __m__'y attendre, tu me diras. Tout autour de toi respire les mots danger et mystère. Est-ce que tu fais du business avec Severus__ ?__ »_

_« __Severus ? » s__'__exclame-t-il, incompris._

_« __Rogue, mon oncle.__ »_

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc. Ah__! Il ne le savait pas._

_« Je comprends mieux son regard noir qu'__il m__'__a adressé __un peu plus t__ô__t. Et non, Drago, je ne travaille pas avec lui. Je ne savais même pas que Severus __é__tait ce Severus__… M__ême si maintenant que tu le dis, la ressemblance aurait dû __me frapper__… __Enfin, __… __Je suis prof désormais, et c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir qui importe. »_

_Ses babillages ne me rassurent en rien. Et puis sa politique de __'__no question__' me parait un peu trop facile. Pourtant, je ne suis pas encore sûr de vouloir tremper dans tout __ç__a. Je me contente donc d'hocher la tête, incertain. Je ne connais finalement rien de l'homme qui me fait face, cet homme que je veux prendre comme amant. Et je l'avoue, son tatouage me fait peur. Qu'a-t-il fait pour avoir le droit de porter cette marque__? Son emplacement me d__é__stabilise mais il semble que je sois destiné à rester seul face à __mes interrogations._

_Harry a bien entendu remarquer le changement __é__vident d'ambiance. Il n'est pas fou et certainement pas idiot. Sa main se resserre sur mon poignet et il m'entraine à sa suite, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. J'en connais peu qui arbore avec autant d'é__lé__gance le style serviette sur les hanches._

_Harry me force __à __m__'asseoir sur son lit avant de s'agenouiller pour que nos regards se croisent__._

_« Ce tatouage __é__tait l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne t'avais pas encore embrass__é, Drago, » __me dit-il d__'une voix douce. « Je voulais que tu le voies avant que quoi que ce soit arrive. Comme d'habitude, mes bonnes intentions se sont r__évélé__es d__épassé__es par mon d__ésir. J__'en suis d__ésolé__. Je comprends que ce soit un choc. Même si je ne peux t'en dire davantage à __son sujet, j__'ai besoin que tu sois sû__r vis-__à-vis de __ç__a aussi. Je ne peux pas t'affirmer que ce tatouage appartient seulement à mon pass__é__. Je ne veux pas te mentir. Ma vie est compliqu__é__e, tu le sais, mais elle l'est encore plus que tu ne le penses. J'é__tais sinc__ère quand je t'ai dit que rester __éloigné __serait une meilleure id__é__e. Si tu pr__éf__ères partir maintenant, je comprendrais et je ne t'en voudrais certainement pas. »_

_Il a oubli__é __une chose, __**ce petit con**__: notre baiser. Comment veut-il que je m'enfuie alors que j'__ai déj__à des sentiments__ ? C__'est impossible._

_« __Tu m__'__as embrass__é, » __je lui explique, en paraphrasant mes pens__ées. __« Je ne peux plus partir. »_

_Je ne veux pas en dire plus, pas quand parler sentiment avec Harry est un vrai supplice de Tantale. Je me contente de ces mots et de la r__é__action qu'ils inspirent à mon enseignant. Il se sent coupable, c'__est é__vident. Je le vois inspirer longuement, même bruyamment, avant de fixer ses yeux une nouvelle fois dans les miens._

_« __On n__'est pas oblig__é __de faire quoi que ce soit. __Ç__a serait peut-être mieux qu'__on ne fasse rien, d__'ailleurs. Allonge-toi, Drago. J'enfile juste quelque chose de d__écent.__ »_

_J__'__obtemp__è__re m__ême si mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Je le suis et il me voit. Je ne sais pas ce qui le fait tout à coup trembler mais le fait est là, ses mains l__â__chent dans un sursaut sa serviette et il se retrouve nu devant moi. J'admire ses fesses, le souffle court. Il est parfait. Je vois dans ses courbes un entrainement certain. Ses muscles sont pr__écisé__ment form__és, tendus __à souhait. Il est d'une beaut__é __incomparable. J__'ai du mal à me restreindre dans ce lit. J'__ai envie de me lever et de lui sauter dessus. J__'ai envie de me toucher, prê__t __à croire que je vis un rê__ve._

_L__'__acc__élé__ration de mon souffle le fait se retourner avant qu'__il n__'ait le temps de se saisir d'un quelconque boxer. La vision est trop bandante pour que je puisse me contenir, j'attrape mon membre sans même y penser et les yeux d'Harry noircissent en un __é__clair. Il voit et entend le mouvement de mon bras mais n'__aperç__oit pas encore ce qui se cache sous la couverture. Lui est devant moi, dans sa glorieuse nudit__é__, sans honte ni peur. Je me repose sur son assurance une fois de plus et d__é__couvre petit à petit mon __é__rection, engendr__é__e par sa seule personne._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui le convainc à bouger mais le fait est que son c__ôté pré__dateur a finalement d__é__cid__é __de nous glorifier de sa pr__é__sence. Mais à __ma surprise, je l__'avoue, Harry ne se jette pas sur mon membre. Non__! Il se jette sur mes lèvres, m'attaquant comme si sa vie en d__é__pendait, comme si demain n'avait pas de futur. Je me magnifie dans ce baiser. Toutes mes pr__écé__dentes sensations se trouvent d__écuplées __à __l__'__extr__ême. Je sais que je ne me lasserais jamais de sa bouche, de sa langue, de son corps tout entier que je connais si peu._

_Je ne sais pas à __quel moment je m__'__aperç__ois que le baiser vacille, bascule dans une __é__treinte nettement plus sexuelle. Je ne le remarque pas car mon cœur bat si fort que seul le son des battements se frayent un chemin jusqu'à moi. Quand mon cerveau accepte finalement de fonctionner comme il se doit, je per__ç__ois soudain mon manque __é__vident de vêtements. Il ne me reste qu'une moiti__é de boxer, Harry é__tant en train de le retirer fr__éné__tiquement. Mes jambes ne veulent pas travailler avec lui. Tout ce qu'elles d__é__sirent est de s'écarter pour lui laisser le passage. Un instant, j'ai peur que le tissu se craque, mais je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, au fond. Avec une dext__érité __impressionnante, Harry parvient n__é__anmoins à __se dép__ê__trer de sa tâ__che. Et lorsque je le vois, tout à coup, entre mes jambes, à deux doigts de me prendre en bouche, ses __é__meraudes brillantes de passion, je ne peux m'__emp__êcher de jouir. Malgr__é __mon orgasme qui me saisit, j'ai la vague notion de pr__é__venir Harry mais il est plus rapide que moi, bien entendu. J'explose directement dans sa bouche et la fa__ç__on dont il a r__é__ussi ce miracle restera à jamais un mystère pour moi. L'__idé__e ne me fr__ôle m__ême pas l'__esprit __à __cet instant, je suis trop occup__é à jouir comme jamais je ne l'ai fait dans ma vie, bien plus puissamment que pour ma première fois. Cette fois-ci, Harry est vivant, conscient, enthousiaste, à __l__'écoute de mon seul plaisir. Je ne sais pas à quel moment son propre besoin se fait sentir mais dans les brumes de ma satisfaction, je le vois tout à coup me chevaucher, sa main droite sur son sexe, ses yeux dans les miens, et sa main gauche me caressant. Il ne met que quelques coups de poignet pour me suivre dans les tr__é__fonds du bonheur et je n'__ai m__ême pas honte de ne pas avoir r__é__ciproqu__é – __encore moins propos__é. Malgré __les ant__écé__dents d'Harry, je sais que nous avons de longues heures de plaisir devant nous. Je vais m'__en assurer._

_Le baiser qu'il me donne ensuite me l'affirme. Je le sens dans la chaleur de son corps qu'il est d__éj__à __pr__êt pour un nouveau round. Je suis malheureusement complètement __é__puis__é__. Je ne sais pas o__ù __il trouve cette __é__nergie. Il rompt notre baiser, sentant probablement ma lassitude, avant d'attraper sa serviette et de la passer sur mon torse. Je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir, surtout après le __'__bonne nuit' __qu__'Harry me murmure sur le front. Mais la chaleur de son corps n'est plus là pour m'envelopper et je ne peux m'__emp__êcher de l'observer, les yeux mi-clos. Il r__écup__ère son pantalon de la soir__é__e et sort d'une de ses poches un sachet que je reconnais trop bien ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes. Sans attendre, il s'en allume une, avant de disposer d'une petite quantit__é __de poudre, qu'__il absorbe __à la paille, dans un geste d'__un naturel désarmant._

_Je suis bless__é __de cette attitude, et alors qu'il se retourne vers moi, aprè__s m__'avoir entendu soupirer, je le vois sincèrement d__ésolé. Mon c__œ__ur s__'__arr__ête. Je ne peux pas trop lui en demander. Pas après ce soir. Pas seulement notre face-à-face sexuel mais aussi et surtout notre discussion. Harry ne gère pas bien la r__évé__lation de ses secrets, si minimes puissent-être les d__é__tails._

_« __J__'ai besoin de me calmer,__ » __me dit-il dans un murmure après avoir __é__teint la lumiè__re. __« __Et __l'héro est le seul moyen que je connaisse__, Drago. T__'avoir suc__é m__'a donn__é __encore plus envie de toi mais je sais que je ne peux pas pousser ma chance. Si je ne prends pas __ç__a, je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. »_

_« Pourquoi__ ? » __je lui demande, cherchant son visage malgr__é l__'__obscurité._

_« Tu sais pourquoi, dans le fond. Tu n'es pas bête. Mon orgasme a beau être spectaculaire __– __sinc__èrement __– __je sais que ses bienfaits vont disparaitre à partir du moment o__ù __je serais seul avec mes pens__é__es et mes souvenirs. »_

_« Prends-moi dans tes bras, Harry,__ » __je le supplie._

_Et après ce qu'il vient de me dire, j'__ai honte d__'avoir besoin d'être rassuré __mais c__'est comme __ç__a. Je ressens jusqu'au plus profond de moi sa d__é__tresse, sa souffrance et je sais qu'il a autant besoin que moi de cette __é__treinte __– __sauf qu__'il ne la demandera pas._

_Sa promptitude me ferait presque sourire si je n'é__tais pas si __é__puis__é__. La nudit__é __de son corps contre le mien est une version miniature de ce que j'__imagine __être le paradis. Harry est tremblant et je sais que la drogue n'__a rien __à voir avec son __état. J__'ai peur de sa r__é__action face à __ses é__motions et sentiments mais je ne peux être malheureux qu'il les __é__prouve. Avec moi. Pour moi. Gr__âce __à moi._

_Le bonheur de notre corps à __corps m__'entraine si rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil que je comprends en une seconde, juste avant de sombrer, que c'est ici, dans ses bras, que je veux passer le reste de ma vie._

_~/~_

_Le r__é__veil n'est en rien celui que j'attendais. Pas de longs baisers repos__és malgré l__'haleine du matin. Pas de c__â__lin rassurant. Juste les cris d'un Harry effray__é __par les affres de ses cauchemars r__é__currents. Il m'__en a parlé m__ême si je ne les ai jamais vus de près et l'__expé__rience n__'est pas des plus r__é__jouissantes._

_Je le vois se d__é__battre, transpirer, chercher à __se dép__êtrer de ses draps, à __s__'__enfuir… __que cherche-t-il à fuir avec tant de vigueur__ ? C__'est un mystère, qui ne m'__emp__êche en rien de tout faire pour le calmer, le rassurer. Ma première mission est d'__un ordre diff__érent __: cesser ses gigotements qui risquent de le blesser. Ma seule solution consiste à __m__'allonger sur lui, le bloquant du poids de mon corps. La technique fonctionne et après avoir attendu que son cœur stoppe ses excès de fureur, je commence à caresser son visage, tremp__é __par la sueur. Ses yeux me trouvent et je vois dans leur lueur qu'il ne me reconnait pas. Au d__é__part, en tout cas. Il est encore trop loin, perdu dans un monde o__ù __je n__'ai pas ma place. Mes caresses se poursuivent jusqu'à ce qu'il se stabilise, jusqu'à ce qu'__il me sourit timidement._

_« __Désolé, » murmure-t-il._

_Je lui renvoie son sourire avant d'__ironiser : __« __Si c__'est la seule contrepartie qui me permet de dormir avec toi, c'est quand tu veux. »_

_Ma marque d'humour le remet d'aplomb en un instant, il me retourne sur le matelas, me bloquant avec plus de succè__s qu__'__un é__tau. Je suis à __sa merci et je suis excité__. Avant de bouger d'__un pouce, Harry regarde l__'heure de son portable. La nuit a __été __courte mais il semble satisfait. Il nous reste suffisamment pour un plaisir matinal avant mon retour oblig__é __dans mon propre dortoir. Et Harry en profite allègrement, se saisissant de nos deux membres, parfaitement heureux de se retrouver._

_~/~_

_À __mon arriv__é__e dans ma chambre, je remarque imm__é__diatement que Blaise est d__éj__à __réveillé, __à __la diff__é__rence de nos autres comparses. Chanceux que je suis__ !_

_« __Tu n__'as pas dormi ici,__ » dé__clare Blaise sans passer par quatre chemins._

_« __Non, » j__'__admets m__ê__me si ce n__'était pas vraiment une question._

_« Et tu es complètement d__écoiff__é… »_

_« Effectivement,__ » __je confirme en passant ma main dans mes cheveux._

_« Je suis press__é __de savoir qui c'__est, » __me dit-il en souriant._

_Et la fa__ç__on qu'il a de ne pas employer de pronom f__é__minin me montre clairement qu'il connait en partie mon secret __– __ce qui me rassure, en quelque sorte. Après tout, il est loin de me faire une crise de panique._

_Alors que Blaise m'accompagne jusque dans la salle de bain commune, je ne peux m'__emp__êcher de siffloter tranquillement, ce qui produit un sourire sur le visage de mon ami. Il sait autant que je le sais moi-même que rien ni personne ne m'a jamais rendu aussi heureux._

…

Seulement cinq minutes que Drago est parti et déjà il me manque comme s'il m'était indispensable pour respirer. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Ce n'est certes pas mon style, mais ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose que je veux autoriser. Et pourtant… Comment empêcher mon corps et mon esprit de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent? C'est un mystère. Comment empêcher mon intelligence de me notifier qu'aucun baiser ne m'a apporté ce que le premier baiser - et tous ceux qui ont suivi - de Drago m'a prodigué? Le seul moyen que je connaisse réside dans un sachet de poudre. Moi qui m'étais juré que je n'en consommerais jamais ici, à l'Académie - quand je disais que je n'étais vraiment pas bon avec les règles. Mais quand je repense à ce que j'ai fait endurer hier soir à Drago, la blessure dans ses yeux, la lueur de déception, cette simple idée m'encourage à ne pas abuser en ce début de matinée. J'ai mieux à faire, de toute façon, comme, par exemple, aller me prendre une douche et ainsi quitter le mélange de transpiration désagréable - dû aux cauchemars, odeur que Drago a balancé d'un revers de main - et agréable - je revois de là le rouge sur les joues du blondinet, sa concentration pour ne pas jouir avant moi, il est adorable. Et je suis à nouveau excité. Dans des moments pareils, je me demande vraiment quelles sont mes compétences pour être prof - je ne suis qu'un éternel adolescent aux hormones en feu.

à défaut de me calmer, la chaleur de ma douche me permet de retrouver une certaine fraicheur désirée avant de rejoindre Renée Bibine pour une préparation du programme de la journée. à 9h30, je suis sur le parking de l'école, attendant Hagrid et ses trois bus scolaires. Nous bavardons joyeusement jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Avec sérieux, je coche les noms des présents, nous permettant, à Renée et à moi de savoir exactement qui sera de sortie et qui restera à l'Académie. La liste est longue et les bus se remplissent à vue d'oeil. Tout le monde me sourit, notamment les étudiants ayant partagé la soirée de la veille. Je suis étonné de ne pas avoir encore vu mon blondinet, mais je suis trop préoccupé par mon travail pour m'en soucier.

Une minute seulement avant le départ de notre cortège, Drago Malefoy daigne enfin se montrer, accompagné de sa troupe. À le voir si altier, on se demande où est passé l'adolescent rougissant d'un plaisir inconnu. J'aime cette double personnalité, Dieu sait qu'elle me rappelle mon propre comportement. Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire attendri s'est frayé un chemin sur mes lèvres à la vue des reflets blonds de mon étudiant. Il faut sérieusement que je me décide à me reprendre ou à consulter. Je vais finir par perdre l'esprit. Drago me répond par un sourire charmant avant de se glisser dans mon bus et je ne peux faire autrement que de lever les sourcils. D'autant plus lorsque après avoir fermé la grille d'entrée - les noms des étudiants restant ayant été confiée à Minerva - je vois Drago installé au premier rang. Ses yeux brillent d'amusement à ma vue et le challenge résonne dans sa voix lorsqu'il me dit:

« Ben quoi, Harry, je suis malade en bus! »

« Je n'en doute pas, » je lui réplique en me plaçant derrière le volant.

Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque le fou rire silencieux de Blaise, assis aux côtés de Drago, pas dupe de l'attitude de son ami. J'aurais juré que deux jeunes filles étaient à cette place quelques minutes avant l'arrivée triomphale de Drago. Le roi d'Hogw' a encore frappé.

Les yeux fixés droits devant moi, je me concentre sur la marche à suivre. Un bus scolaire n'a rien à voir avec ma DB9, à mon plus grand regret. Heureusement, ceux-ci sont parfaitement entretenus - merci Hagrid - et de bonne qualité ; leur conduite se veut donc agréable. Après quelques minutes de tension lié au manque d'habitude, je me permets de me relaxer et prends enfin le temps de mettre la radio sur une station plaisant aux ados. Dès les premiers accords, les cris de joie résonnent dans le bus. Je regarde Drago dans le rétroviseur, il observe ses camarades avec dédain et dégout. Cette attitude qui m'aurait donné envie de vomir il y a de cela quelques semaines encore me fait aujourd'hui rire. Drago n'est pas un garçon sans coeur, au contraire. Mais dans son esprit, dans son éducation, démontrer ses émotions ne se fait qu'en privé. Je peux le comprendre. Avec moi, l'idée est encore plus simple, « débrouille-toi pour ne pas avoir d'émotions à masquer, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux ». Malgré ce leitmotiv oh combien répété, le fait que mon regard se tourne vers Drago à l'instant même prouve que j'ai un peu trop tendance à l'oublier en présence du blondinet. Je ne peux lui en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis complètement foutu de l'intérieur.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le vois pas s'approcher de moi, apparemment pas gêné de la présence de ses camarades à portée de vue et d'oreille.

« **Qu****'****est-ce qui ne va pas?** » souffle-t-il en français, trop proche pour mon propre bien.

« Tu devrais aller t'asseoir, Drago. Je ne tiens pas à te retrouver dans le pare-brise. »

Ma phrase le laisse complètement indifférent, comme si mes paroles n'étaient pas assez douces pour ses oreilles d'aristocrate.

« **Est-ce que tu es toujours d****'****humeur ex****é****crable apr****è****s un orgasme m****é****morable,** » me répond-t-il, pas perturbé pour deux sous. « Je ne fais que te citer, » précise-t-il presque timidement. Mais le sourire narquois que portent ses lèvres m'enlève toute idée d'une quelconque gène.

« **Il m****'****arrive parfois d****'ê****tre d****é****prim****é****, Drago. J****'****en ai le droit, non? Comme tout ****ê****tre humain.** »

Je suis sur la défensive, maintenant. Heureusement, me voilà moi aussi passé dans la langue de Molière - Corneille selon les spécialistes.

« **Sauf qu****'à ****la diff****é****rence des ****ê****tres humains dits ****'****normaux****'****, la raison de ta d****é****prime n****'****est autre que ton fixe de la veille.** »

Sa voix est énervée, son ton, désabusé et je m'en veux une fois encore d'avoir laissé quoi que ce soit se passer entre nous. Même si je ne peux le fuir, cet air de culpabilité qui semble enfin m'avoir rattrapé - Drago a raison, du fait des drogues - m'oblige à m'excuser.

« Je suis désolé, » je lui murmure doucement, cette fois-ci dans notre langue.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, » conclut-il avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Il passe le reste du voyage les yeux fixés sur la route, silencieux. Blaise me regarde les sourcils froncés à de nombreuses reprises après avoir tenté de lui parler. Mais, tout comme Drago, je me contente de rester dans mon monde, partagé par ce que je ressens et ce que je ne veux pas ressentir. Je n'ose comprendre la phrase de Drago. Je sais ce qu'il voudrait au plus profond de lui mais je lui ai déjà dit que c'était impossible. Que cherche-t-il donc?

Trop tourmenté par mon esprit, je manque de rentrer dans le bus scolaire conduit par Renée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés. La journée s'annonce longue et éprouvante.

Les véhicules garés, nous formons trois groupes pour les élèves les plus jeunes, ceux en dessous de 14 ans qui ne peuvent se déplacer sans tuteur. Les autres ont quartier libre dès maintenant. Tous munis d'un téléphone portable, ils ont l'obligation de posséder dans leur contact les numéros de téléphone des responsables, en cas de problèmes. La ville n'est pas très grande mais offre toutes les attractions nécessaires pour plaire aux jeunes et les confronter à des soucis que nous devons régler avant que les parents puissent être mis au courant. La soudaine responsabilité de ma mission me pèse sur les épaules. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper d'enfants. Derrière mon bureau, dans une salle de classe, la perspective de tenir en laisse une horde de gamins est très différente. Malgré le stress de la situation, un certain contentement s'empare de moi, ainsi que l'envie de bien faire. Sans un regard pour les plus vieux, je me tourne donc vers mon groupe, plus fourni que les autres, et indique à mes étudiants la marche à suivre.

Je savais pertinemment que passer la journée avec Drago était, si ce n'est impossible, un doux rêve que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. Après nos mots dans le bus, le simple fait de se croiser en ville serait un bonheur sans nom auquel je ne réfléchis même pas. J'essaye plutôt de me concentrer sur les jeunes qui m'entourent, qui n'ont qu'une envie: faire les boutiques, se promener, parler, profiter de l'air libre, tout simplement.

Même si je parviens à donner le change, mon humeur ne se départit pas un instant de cette ombre désagréable durant ma matinée. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus tôt aux conséquences d'une prise de drogue sans lendemain solitaire pour me calmer. Mais, après tout, c'était ça où faire face à l'insomnie dérangeante de mon esprit. Entre les deux, je sais aisément lequel choisir.

Toujours déprimé, à l'heure présumée du repas, la faim n'est qu'une vague idée dans mon esprit que je n'ai aucune difficulté à chasser. Mes élèves installés tranquillement dans un fast-food, je me pose à la sortie du restaurant, désireux de profiter de ma première cigarette de la journée. Après trois heures de boutiques, c'est un passage obligatoire. À se demander comment ces gosses de riche peuvent ressentir le besoin et l'envie de faire les magasins toutes les semaines. Je suppose que lorsque le budget est illimité, l'envie n'est qu'un détail, facilement remédiable. Ayant vécu dans le besoin durant mon enfance, l'idée me fait frémir. Littéralement frémir, ou plutôt vibrer.

« **On se retrouve pour manger ? Je parie que tu n****'****as encore rien aval****é ****de la matin****é****e (malheureusement pour moi!). J****'****aimerais autant que tu ne d****é****p****é****risses pas avant la fin de la journ****é****e**. »

Le message me fait sourire et la parenthèse rire comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il n'est plus fâché. Un simple mot de lui et je suis complètement retourné. Juste pour ça, je devrais me contrôler et ne pas répondre. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui était bon pour moi, il faut croire… Je ne peux pas lui refuser une réponse.

**« ****Je suis devant le McDonalds. Combien de tes amis vais-je devoir supporter exactement ?**** »**

**« ****Arr****ê****te de te plaindre, tu n****'****es pas tr****è****s cr****é****dible. Je sais que tu adores ****ê****tre entour****é ****de jeunes, ****ç****a te donne l****'****impression d****'****en ****ê****tre encore un. ****Ç****a o****ù ç****a te rassure****… ****Faire face ****à ****des adultes te rappelles que tu es loin d****'ê****tre comme eux.**** »**

**« ****Si tu le dis, blondinet.**** »**

**« ****Bien s****û****r que je le dis, et j****'****ai raison****… ****Ma blondeur te poserait-elle probl****è****me ? Ou bien est-ce ma chevelure ?**** »**

**« ****Ni l****'****un ni l****'****autre. Je ne pourrais avoir davantage envie de passer ma main dans ta crini****è****re parfaitement apprivois****é****.**** »**

**« ****Arr****ê****te de sourire si stupidement alors que tu ne vois m****ê****me pas ma supr****ê****me beaut****é****. Et l****è****ve les yeux, je suis de l****'****autre c****ô****t****é ****de la place.**** »**

**« ****Et toujours aussi bandant.**** »**

Mon message arrive alors que Drago n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de moi et malgré la présence de ses amis, il ne peut s'empêcher de piquer un fard magistral. Blaise le regarde, amusé et intrigué. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a une furieuse envie de voir qui a bien pu faire rougir un Malefoy de la sorte mais Drago garde son téléphone si serré dans sa main que ce n'est certainement pas une possibilité.

« Harry, qu'elle surprise de te voir ici, » me lance Terrence, prenant la position de leader et mon blondinet se doit de serrer les dents, davantage pour sa remarque que pour son irrespect des règles préétablies.

J'ai envie de lui redonner le sourire, immédiatement.

« Effectivement, Terry, une surprise dont je ne me serais définitivement pas passer. »

Je sais que je joue avec le feu. Doublement. Mais je n'en ai que faire. D'une part, je viens d'insulter impunément un petit aristo en employant un surnom quand son prénom se doit d'être une fierté. D'autre part, mes yeux n'ont pas quitter un seul instant Drago, signe qu'il est le destinataire du message en général. L'effet ne manque pas. Drago sourit instantanément de satisfaction quand Higgs rougit de honte, se replaçant dans les arrières du groupe de Malefoy. Drago se retrouve donc finalement devant moi alors que je n'ai pas quitté mon banc et ma position de pure relaxation 'nicotinale'. Les jambes légèrement écartés, la tête en arrière, je n'ai qu'à regarder Drago pour savoir que je suis un appel à la débauche. Et quand ce dernier omet de s'arrêter, envahissant mon espace personnel, j'oublie presque que je ne peux pas resserrer mes cuisses pour le garder contre moi. Je passe tout de même ma langue contre mes lèvres désormais sèche. Je suis assoiffé. Mais aucune eau ne pourrait étancher ma soif. Seul Drago et sa bouche. Drago et son corps. Drago et son sperme - dont les arômes sont encore vaguement présents sur mes papilles. Il est ma propre friandise, offerte par des dieux désireux de me condamner à un enfer éternel.

Drago a la bouche entrouverte, probablement stupéfait par ce qu'il lit dans mes pupilles. Je ne lui cache rien, sachant pertinemment d'une part qu'il est le seul ici à pouvoir me lire, et d'autre part que son corps obstrue pour l'instant ma personne à la vision de ses camarades. Le petit frisson de danger n'enlève rien à mon excitation. Je sais qu'il voit mon désir de le prendre ici et maintenant, sur ce banc, en public. Tout cela importe peu pour moi, tant qu'il est là. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour parvenir à se détacher de notre étreinte virtuelle mais après avoir fermé les yeux un instant, il reprend son sang-froid.

« Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour te payer à manger, Harry. Laisse-moi t'inviter, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses dans mes bras. »

La réplique n'est pas aussi acérée que d'habitude mais elle fait rire ses amis, nous donnant une contenance suffisante pour poursuivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me redresse donc et suis Drago à l'intérieur du fast-food, clairement pas dans les gouts de son altesse. Drago laisse passer ses camarades, prétextant le besoin de lire le menu complet qui lui est inconnu. Un peu à l'écart du groupe, il se penche légèrement vers moi, murmurant, presque horrifié:

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas me ruiner en t'invitant que j'attendrais la même chose de toi lorsque tu me rendras la pareille. »

Le simple fait d'aller dîner en tête à tête avec Drago dans un restaurant huppé me donner envie de rire ou peut-être de vomir… Mais, malheureusement pour ma santé mentale, l'idée me parait délectable, si éloignée qu'elle puisse être de mes règles.

« Et qui t'as dit que j'accepterais ? » je lui demande, à demi amusé.

« Moi. Et je suis un Malefoy, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

« Toujours ? »

« Tu es bien ici avec moi, non ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour m'empêcher de rire.

« Et je parie que tu connais déjà le restaurant idéal… » je remarque, exaspéré mais ses yeux brillent tellement que je suis obligé de lui sourire.

« Evidemment. J'aurai bien passé une réservation, pour être sûr d'avoir une place dans les prochains mois mais je me suis dit, qu'après tout, ce serait plus amusant de te voir te dépêtrer des maitres d'hôtel un peu trop volontaire. Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, ce ne sera pas la même classe qu'ici, alors tu peux déjà commencer à économiser, pour le repas certes, mais aussi pour un costume digne de ce nom. Hors de question que je m'exhibe avec un clochard.»

Et même si j'ai conscience que Drago pense chaque mot de sa tirade - putain de gosse de riche - je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et ce suffisamment fort pour que la plupart des élèves présents dans le Macdo se retourne pour voir la raison de mon emportement humoristique. Drago, lui, arbore un petit sourire moqueur, qui le rend aussi délectable qu'un diable en tenue d'ange. C'est dire mon malheur.

Loin de ces considérations, Drago semble à présent chercher avec attention ce qui sur le menu pourrait convenir à son palais de gastronome et la grimace qu'il présente ne présage rien de bon. Alors que notre tour finit par arriver, je le vois jeter des coups d'oeil paniqué entre la serveuse, le menu et moi-même. Pris de pitié pour ses rides buccales - il ne faudrait pas qu'elles apparaissent avant l'heure - je pose une main sur sa chute de rein, ce qui le fait tout d'abord sursauter puis se rassurer.

« Laisse-moi gérer ça, veux-tu, » je lui murmure à l'oreille avant de passer commande, Drago poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Au moment de donner sa carte, il semble horrifié de comprendre que nous devons nous-même transporter notre repas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être autant hors du monde 'normal' mais il me fait tellement rire que j'ai du mal à lui poser la question qui m'intrigue.

« Comment fais-tu à l'école, si tu ne supportes pas de mettre tes mains sur un plateau ?

Drago me regarde comme si j'étais un abruti fini.

« Quoi! » je m'exclame, en l'entrainant vers la table de ses amis.

« Je suis toujours servi à l'école également, » me répond-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« Par qui ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne connais pas le nom de tous les domestiques. »

Mes yeux me sortent de la tête tellement je les roule d'exaspération. Drago dit ces choses d'un ton égal, naturel.

« Tu es incroyable, Drago, tu le sais, ça? » je m'exclame sans mesurer le sens de mes propos.

« Évidemment que je le suis. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as… » et sa phrase meurt alors qu'il prend conscience du regard de ses camarades sur notre duo. Drago me regarde, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres et je me décide à relayer son bagout.

« Faites place à sa majesté Malefoy, » dis-je en étouffant un rire.

Un coup d'oeil en direction de ses amis m'apprend que je ne suis pas le seul, loin de là.

« Potter, on ne t'a pas demandé d'être le petit comique de service, à ce qu'il me semble, » me répond-il en m'adressant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Sujet sensible, Malefoy, » je le tacle gentiment alors que nous nous asseyons.

Il m'observe, s'arrêtant un peu trop longuement sur mes lèvres et sans plus réfléchir, je caresse sa jambe de mon pied, délicatement pour ne pas le faire sursauter. Perdus dans notre contemplation, nous n'avons pas remarqué le silence qui règne à la table, encore moins les yeux des camarades de Drago, tous déposés sur nous.

« On te dérange peut-être, Malefoy, » murmure Higgs, suffisamment fort pour que Drago se tourne dans sa direction, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« C'est tout le temps que tu me déranges, Terrence, mais je ne m'en formalise pourtant pas, » lui répond Drago, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres que je partage, malheureusement.

« Doucement, les garçons, » je me force à intervenir. « Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle journée. »

Et sur ces paroles, je laisse tomber ma main sur la cuisse de Drago pour lui intimer de ne pas répondre à la prochaine insulte qui risque de fuser. Elle ne se fait pas attendre, Terry demandant à Drago depuis quand il a changé de bord. Je vois le visage de mon blondinet se crisper sous l'émotion. Je lis sur ses lèvres sa réplique acérée « depuis que j'ai sauté ta soeur » mais il la garde chuchotée, pour mes oreilles seulement. Higgs ravi d'avoir semble-t-il remporté le challenge, il se tourne vers ses camarades, nous laissant, à Drago et à moi, le champ libre pour discuter en toute discrétion.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais l'annoncer de la sorte, Drago, » je lui murmure dès que les yeux de ses amis nous ont abandonnés.

« Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de sa part, » m'avertit-il en caressant ma main, toujours sur sa cuisse. « Mais même s'il se décide à faire courir la rumeur, je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat. C'est un fait, je suis gay. Il va bien falloir que je commence à l'assumer. »

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, » lui dis-je alors que ma main prend de l'altitude pour remonter sur son entrejambe.

Manger ne m'a jamais semblé si hors de propos. Et lorsque Drago entame sa salade - je n'allais pas lui faire l'affront de lui commander un hamburger - la mine dégoutée qu'il affiche me coupe tout appétit déjà inexistant.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles faire une constante grève de la faim, » me souffle-t-il en approchant à regret de sa bouche une fourchette de salade. « Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de m'infliger cette épreuve. »

« Arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée, veux-tu, » je m'exclame, en secouant la tête. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, au moins ? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de passer son temps dans des trois étoiles. Et pour ce qui est de mes habitudes alimentaires, je ne suis pas un gros mangeur. »

« À cause de la drogue? » me questionne-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Baisse d'un ton, » je lui intime, exaspéré. « Et si tu cherches un fautif, va voir du côté de mon oncle, c'est lui qui m'a affamé pendant mon enfance. »

Les mots sont déjà sortis que je me rends compte de leur teneur. Je ne prévoyais certainement pas de lui faire un tel aveu. À la limite de la frustration et d'une colère passée, ma voix a presque de nouveau saisi l'attention de notre tablée. Drago me regarde, incertain, avant de murmurer, ses yeux plantés dans les miens:

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Suffisamment pour que je comprenne la valeur de la nourriture et qu'elle me dégoute tout à la fois. »

« Je ne voulais pas paraitre irrespectueux, » finit-il par déclarer avec difficulté.

« Je sais, Drago, c'est ton éducation, » je lui réponds avec une certaine lassitude.

Et comme pour me prouver qu'il peut mieux faire, qu'il n'est pas régi par une quelconque instruction, il finit sa salade sans davantage broncher. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une excuse et je l'apprécie d'autant plus qu'elle vient d'un Malefoy, un être qui ne demande jamais pardon, encore moins à un être socialement inférieur. Comme pour déroger à ma propre règle du gaspillage de nourriture, je ne touche pas à mon sandwich, incapable que je suis d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je ne vais pas mentir, il y a bien une chose que j'avalerais à cet instant mais elle n'est pas disponible au menu du restaurant, seulement à l'intérieur de mon blondinet. Pour me faire patienter, je continue à le caresser, appréciant les réactions de son corps alors que son visage, lui, reste impassible.

Au moment de partir, je glisse discrètement mon repas dans mon sac. Certes, un hamburger froid n'est pas des plus goûteux mais je n'ai jamais fait la fine bouche et me payer le restau semblait important aux yeux de Drago, je ne vais pas lui refuser ce plaisir.

Mon petit groupe de nouveau réuni, Drago et ses amis ajoutés, nous nous dirigeons vers un parc à une vingtaine de minutes à pied pour une après-midi détente et jeux. Ma déprime m'a finalement quitté - comme si, au contact du blond, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre - et je suis déterminé à profiter de nos moments ensemble sans pour autant réfléchir aux causes et conséquences de mes actions.

Pour une fois, mon désir se veut totalement assouvi. Arrivés au parc, nous retrouvons Renée et Hagrid ainsi que leurs étudiants. Après un rapide décompte, il devient évident que nous avons suffisamment de joueurs pour faire un tournoi de football, les garçons étant ravis de cette attention. De prime abord, Drago n'est pas particulièrement fan de cette idée, il ne va pas se mettre à courir autour d'un stade imaginaire, et à suer à grosse goutte pour un ballon rond. Le foot a beau être le sport anglais par excellence, Drago est le signe même du raffinement British et il serait inconvenant pour son altesse de transpirer en public. L'idée me fait rire quand je le revois pantelant et ruisselant sous moi ce matin même. L'intimité est probablement le mot qui a le plus d'importance dans le vocabulaire de l'aristocrate anglais.

Désireux de le voir tout de même participer, je lui assigne le poste d'organisateur du tournoi - le reste de ses amis ayant tous accepté de faire partie des multiples équipes - rôle qui lui va comme un gant. En contrôle, Drago est dans son élément.

Les matchs lancés, je me prends rapidement au jeu. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y jouer dans mon enfance, et la dépense physique a toujours été l'une de mes activités favorites. Situé en attaque, je me débrouille plutôt bien et rapidement, les joueurs de mon équipe confirment leur joie de m'avoir avec eux. Après un but dont je suis particulièrement fier, je me laisse emporter par une foule en délire imaginaire, passant mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête - en plein mois d'hiver - et ce sous les rires amusés de mes étudiants, équipiers et adversaires qui m'acclament jusqu'à ce que le sifflet de Drago résonne - un son produit par son téléphone - il n'irait pas jusqu'à souffler dans un vulgaire objet, tout de même. Je me retourne vers Drago, distrait de le voir rougir et reluquer d'un peu trop près mes abdominaux.

« Cinq minutes de pause pour toi, » me dit-il, conservant son sérieux. « Il me semble que c'est une infraction sur le terrain. »

« Soit tu me mets un carton jaune, soit tu me sors définitivement, une pause, ce n'est pas possible, » je lui réponds, amusé de son manque de connaissances.

« Sauf que je n'ai pas de carton. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est moi qui décide. »

Comme dans un stade, les huées des spectateurs sont remplacés par celles de mes coéquipiers qui critiquent la décision de Drago, notre arbitre de fortune. M'excusant rapidement, je viens m'asseoir aux côtés du blondinet, à même le sol, alors que lui a déplier une couverture qu'il a trouvé on ne sait où.

« Tu trouvais peut-être que je m'amusais un peu trop, » je remarque en lui souriant, le souffle encore court de mes courses à répétition.

Drago a le bon gout de paraitre contrit, même si l'expression ne dure qu'un dixième de seconde pour être remplacé par de l'exaspération :

« Tu sais que tu es inconscient, ils auraient pu voir ton tatouage. »

« Allez, Drago, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment hier tu aies pu être si stressé à la simple pensée que je le découvre mais qu'aujourd'hui, l'idée ne te fasse ni chaud ni froid. »

Pris dans notre conversation, j'oublie de réfréner ma passion. Quand je parle à Drago, c'est comme si je couchais des mots sur un papier. Je n'ai aucune contrainte, aucune restriction, et c'est ce qui risque de me poser problème.

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à faire qu'il découvre qui je suis. Leur opinion ne m'importe en rien alors que la tienne représente… »

Je parviens finalement à me stopper avant que les dommages ne soient trop importants. Mais mes paroles ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Qu'est-ce que mon opinion représente pour toi, Harry ? » quémande-t-il d'une petite voix d'enfant et j'ai presque envie de lui faire plaisir mais je me dois d'être franc.

« Plus qu'elle ne devrait, Drago. »

Je vois l'ombre d'une blessure ravivée sur son visage mais elle s'évanouit rapidement, remplacée par une détermination sans faille.

« Je m'en contenterais pour l'instant, » assène-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à déclarer.

Comment se fait-il qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans soit si mature dans la gestion de mes problèmes qui deviennent - je dois l'admettre - également les siens ?

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, Drago, » je murmure en le fixant fiévreusement, les vagues sons du match désormais en sourdine.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie de toi. »

Le sourire qui fend son visage est si intense que je me lève d'un coup, sans savoir si les cinq minutes sont passées ou dépassées. Je sais qu'il faut que je revienne sur le terrain au plus vite avant de faire une bêtise qui ne passera définitivement pas inaperçue.

Peu de temps plus tard, les seize heures fatidiques du retour du premier bus des trois premières années sonnent. Par gentillesse, Hagrid accepte de faire l'allée-retour du fait de l'afflux d'étudiants désirant rentrer, permettant ainsi à Renée d'accompagner les plus jeunes pour coordonner les retours et sorties de l'Académie, tout en profitant de la fin de sa journée. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je l'informe d'un léger changement de programme pour la soirée. Renée Bibine est d'une gentillesse a toute épreuve et suffisamment laxiste pour accorder un droit de sortie étendu pour les 'septième année'; en cet instant, je suis plutôt content d'avoir été associé avec elle. Son accord donné, j'observe le départ du bus, en sifflotant joyeusement. Drago est à mes côtés en un instant, étonné de ma bonne humeur qu'il questionne.

« Ce soir, on va en boite, » je lui dis en souriant largement.

Et le simple fait de le voir lever les yeux au ciel me fait éclater de rire.

« Si on allait prévenir ta horde de sous-fifres, Drake. »

« Parfois, je me dis que je ne te comprendrais jamais, Harry, » réplique Drago pensivement. « Tu dis que tu ne veux pas être trop proche de tes élèves, que tu ne veux pas être admiré, et pourtant tu fais tout pour que ce soit le cas. »

« Si tu penses que je fais ça pour eux, Drago, tu es bien naïf et tu m'imagines plus généreux que je ne suis. Dans mon égoïsme le plus total, je ne fais cela que pour toi et moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qui dit club, dit lumière tamisée. Et qui dit lumière tamisée, dit intimité possible. »

Le sourire que je lui adresse se veut très probablement carnassier, je n'en ai que faire. Une journée que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, une journée à me restreindre. Et j'ai envie de m'amuser. Rien de mieux qu'une boite de nuit pour s'amuser !

« Et maintenant, je dois trouver le club qui acceptera de répondre à mes exigences. Tu t'occupes de prévenir tout le monde, on se retrouve sur le parking à 18h, à l'heure du départ du deuxième bus. »

Drago hoche la tête lentement.

« Je pourrais confier ma mission à Blaise et rester avec toi. »

« Pour que je t'entraine dans un hôtel et en oublie ma charge d'enseignant, je ne crois pas… On aura assez de ce soir pour ça. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui le motive, peut-être la lueur dans mes yeux, très probablement. J'ai vraiment de grosse difficulté à ne pas l'attaquer ici et maintenant, et même si ce spectacle devant mes élèves serait moins dramatique que devant un autre enseignant, je ne vais pas tenter le diable. Je dois me guérir de ma crise de « dragonite » aiguë et la solitude est un excellent remède.

/§/

Deux heures plus tard environ, j'observe Hagrid repartir avec les derniers rescapés des années intermédiaires de l'Académie, me laissant seul commandant de l'armée des 'septième année', tous réunis sur le parking. Drago a fait du bon boulot, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Sans perdre de temps, j'ordonne à mes étudiants de monter dans le bus, le club que nous sommes sur le point d'envahir étant situé à une distance trop importante pour la franchir à pied surtout au moment du retour. Avec plaisir, je reprends le volant, Drago cette fois-ci fièrement dressé à mes côtés, ses camarades ayant envahis un bus trop grand pour eux. Je les entends rire, glousser dans le cas des filles, murmurer leurs secrets et leurs envies pour la soirée. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Drago et nous échangeons un regard qui en dit long sur notre relation déjà si complice. Je grince des dents mentalement. Je ne suis pas dans une relation avec le blondinet. Je n'ai pas de nom pour ce que nous sommes mais je ne veux certainement pas en donner.

Drago est en train de me fixer alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

« Tu veux que je profite ce soir, n'est-ce pas? » me demande-t-il et même si je hoche la tête en guise d'assentiment, je me dois de froncer les sourcils.

« Alors commence à sourire et à oublier ce qui te tracasse, car il n'y a aucun moyen que je profite si je ne suis pas le centre de ton attention, »

« Tu l'es tout le temps, Drago, » je lui réplique même si je sais que le sujet est dangereux et que ma réponse n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Elle l'est trop mais pas complètement et ça, mon blondinet le sait parfaitement. Pourtant, il ne me morigène pas. Il sourit, énigmatique.

Je ne suis pas fâché d'arriver au club, quelques minutes plus tard. L'ambiance n'est pas encore au beau fixe mais suffisante pour permettre aux élèves de s'amuser progressivement. La règle est simple, ils sont tatoués une première fois à leur entrée dans le club avec interdiction d'en sortir sans ma présence. Ils auront ensuite le droit à une boisson alcoolisée de leur choix, prise à n'importe quel moment de la soirée, avant de recevoir un second tatouage leur interdisant tout cocktail. Pour finir, j'ai réservé le coin VIP, nous permettant de nous retrouver plus sereinement à l'arrivée de tous les fêtards attendus - connaitre Tom a toujours été un avantage sur lequel je n'ai jamais craché, surtout quand il est question de tels passe-droits.

Au départ émerveillés à l'idée d'être en boite en plein week-end - peu sont en effet sujet aux mêmes privilèges que Drago - les premières minutes d'acclimatation de mes élèves sont assez amusantes à observer. Certains ne savent tout simplement pas quoi faire et préfère rester en groupe. Certains se dirigent vers le bar, préférant pour l'instant commander des sodas et ils ont bien raison. J'essaye de les encourager à utiliser le dancefloor mais devant leur air récalcitrant, trop timides qu'ils sont pour se lancer, je murmure à Drago de faire marcher sa magie de Roi auto-proclamé.

« C'est toi qui devrait y aller, » me dit-il amusé. « Une seconde sur la piste, ils voudront tous te rejoindre. »

« Il faut d'abord que j'aille me changer, mais quand je reviens, je veux voir un peu plus d'ambiance. »

« Et comment se fait-il que tu aies le droit de te changer, » s'écrie-t-il, comme abasourdi que j'ai ne serait-ce que prononcé les mots.

« Car il n'y a pas moyen que je danse dans cette tenue! »

Et sur cette phrase, je m'éclipse dans les coulisses. À mon retour, je constate que mon plan à fonctionner. Les ordres de Drago liés à mon absence temporaire ont motivés mes étudiants et même si ce n'est pas encore la foule des grands soirs sur la piste, on y arrive petit à petit. Drago est parmi les plus courageux - même si pour lui, danser n'a rien à voir avec le courage. Il est en transe sur la musique, tellement beau à observer. Je continue à le fixer en me dirigeant vers le bar où je commande mon premier cocktail de la soirée. Je n'ai pour ma part pas besoin d'arborer de tatouage restrictif, du pain béni pour un boit-sans-soif de mon acabit. Ce soir, il faudra faire avec l'alcool et la cigarette seulement, une leçon de restriction tout de même!

Occupé à discuter distraitement avec le barman, je n'aperçois pas Drago se diriger vers moi et ce n'est que lorsqu'il me glisse à l'oreille « déjà occupé à draguer » que je me laisse happer par le bonheur d'être à ses côtés. Un regard rapide en direction de la foule m'apprend que mes élèves sont trop occupés pour nous observer, je donne donc à Drago une gorgée de mon Mojito.

« Recommence quand tu seras passé au cocktail de mec, tu veux, » a-t-il l'outrecuidance de me dire, un sourire désarmant au visage, « on sent à peine l'alcool. »

« Je n'ai pas tellement envie de te voir la tête dans les cuvettes, ce soir, Drago. »

« Quel coup bas, Potter. Je ne te savais pas si teigneux. »

Après avoir indiqué à Drago le carré VIP, dans lequel nous serons plus tranquilles, nous continuons à nous lancer des piques, toujours plus proches l'un de l'autre, inconscients du reste du monde et ce durant plus de deux heures.

Les clubbers ont commencé à arriver, rendant la foule des danseurs plus compacte. Vers 21h, j'ai suffisamment d'alcool dans le sang pour lés rejoindre sur la piste, sachant pertinemment que ma consommation de boissons doit à présent cesser si je veux ramener ma troupe d'adolescents à bon port. Il est donc plus que temps que je commence à m'amuser. Au départ, je fais très attention de rester dans un groupe, de ne jamais m'isoler avec aucun danseur, aucun élève, et surtout pas Drago. Mais, alors que la soirée avance, certaines de mes étudiantes requièrent un slow et je ne peux le leur refuser. Malheureusement, cette soudaine proximité des corps me donnent encore plus envie de serrer Drago contre moi et après une dernière danse, je préfère quitter le dancefloor, de peur de faire un show inoubliable aux yeux de mes élèves.

Lorsque je vois Drago, le visage rosi, accompagné de ses amis, Higgs en tête à ses côtés, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, normalement réservé au blond, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

« On a fait un pari avec Drago, » me dit Terrence, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour se faire entendre. « Et il l'a lamentablement perdu. Son gage est de te convaincre de lui accorder une danse, Harry. »

Mes yeux trouvent ceux de Drago, légèrement paniqué.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » souffle-t-il.

« C'est ça, où tu roules un patin à Lavande, Drago, ton choix. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas embrasser cette pétasse, » murmure Drago en s'asseyant lamentablement à mes côtés.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange chez elle, Malefoy. Tous les garçons la trouvent à leur gout. »

Furieux, j'adresse des éclairs à Higgs. Je ne vais pas le laisser humilier Drago de la sorte. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je me penche vers mon blondinet.

« Je n'ai aucun problème à danser avec toi, Drake, tu le sais. Le seul problème, c'est que je risque de t'attaquer sur le dancefloor après une journée à avoir été si proches et pourtant si éloignés. Le tout est de savoir, si tu es prêt à ça. »

Drago me regarde comme si j'étais demeuré, une fois n'est pas coutume.

« Tu peux me baiser devant leurs yeux ébahis que je n'en aurais rien à faire, Harry. Tu en es conscient, j'en suis sûr. »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, pour m'assurer de la véracité de ses propos, non troublés par des litres d'alcool qu'il n'a pas bu. Je hoche la tête brièvement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de m'enfiler un dernier shot de tequila - j'avais dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête, incorrigible. Puis, je me lève, attrape la main de Drago et le force à me suivre. Les yeux de Terrence sont aussi larges que des soucoupes, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Il n'est pas prêt d'arriver au bout de ses surprises.

Alors que j'entraine un Drago ahuri jusqu'au DJ, les regards de mes étudiants commencent à nous suivre, intrigués. Rapidement, je glisse quelques mots au mixer qui hoche la tête vaguement. Je reprends notre route jusqu'à nous placer au centre de la piste alors que les derniers accords de la chanson se jouent.

« J'espère que tu es prêt, » je murmure à l'oreille de Drago, avant de le prendre dans mes bras, plus proche que je ne l'ai été de ses camarades féminines.

Immédiatement, Drago se relaxe, se perd dans la chaleur de nos corps et alors que la musique se met à résonner, ce n'est pas seulement un sourire que j'accueille sur son visage mais bien son nez dans mon cou.

_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight__…_

À partir de là, il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour que mes mains envahissent le passage de chair entre sa chemise et son pantalon et dès que mes doigts entre en contact avec sa peau tremblante, légèrement transpirante, je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir. Sans la contrôler, ma main droite navigue jusqu'aux fesses de Drago, tandis que ma gauche tente de gravir la colonne vertébrale délicate du blondinet. Je sens son érection contre la mienne et je presse davantage nos deux corps ensemble. Je savais que danser avec lui était une mauvaise idée. Heureusement, la multitude de couple sur la piste me rassure quant aux conséquences de notre danse. Malheureusement, nos regards sont suffisants pour révéler nos émotions. Et encore, je parviens à me retenir de lui enfoncer ma langue dans le fond de sa gorge, c'est déjà exceptionnel, me connaissant. Même si je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Au premier refrain, Drago est déjà chancelant, à me murmurer qu'il a envie que je l'embrasse, que je le caresse, que je le suce, et la sueur qui se met à perler sur mon front n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque dépense physique. Difficile d'être raisonnable quand ce n'est clairement pas une de nos vertus. Je réponds à chaque demande de Drago par une promesse de ce que le reste de la nuit nous apportera mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Alors que la musique s'achève, nous avons du mal à nous décoller l'un à l'autre et je n'ose penser à l'image que nous renvoyons. Le pire est que je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'ils me voient entrainer Drago jusqu'à l'espace VIP, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'ils remarquent que nous sommes assis bien trop près l'un de l'autre pour la décence publique. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'ils me voient l'embrasser… Sauf que Higgs nous rejoint à peine ai-je eu le temps de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Drago pour lui demander si c'est ce qu'il veut.

« Quel show, Harry! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Drago est si épris de toi, si c'est comme ça que tu danses avec lui. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de la réaction de Drago - forcément énorme au vu des propos du jeune homme - je suis debout en une seconde, attrapant Terrence par la manche puis le col pour l'entrainer dans un recoin tranquille.

« Je serais toi, je me tairais. »

« Je connais une façon efficace de me faire taire, » me murmure Higgs à l'oreille, séducteur.

« Moi aussi, » je lui répond en souriant méchamment.

Et il s'avance vers ma bouche. Pathétique, comme si j'allais l'embrasser!

« Tu connais Lucius Malefoy, Terry, j'en suis persuadé, » il hoche la tête, tressaillant en entendant ce surnom que je commence à apprécier. « Mais connais-tu Tom Riddle. » La grimace qu'il arbore et ses yeux tournés soudainement vers le sol m'indiquent que oui. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas le connaitre dans son milieu. « Vois-tu, c'est un très bon ami à moi. Et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, crois-moi. Un autre mot à Drago ou à quiconque pour ce que ça vaut, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Compris. »

La terreur que je lis dans ses yeux est une réponse que je considère comme suffisante. Après lui avoir souri avec toute la fausseté dont je suis capable, je retourne auprès de Drago. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas menacé quelqu'un et même si le calibre de ce gamin n'a pas grand chose à voir avec mes faits d'armes habituels, la sensation est euphorisante, aphrodisiaque même.

Sans l'avoir remarqué, mes élèves se sont tous agglutinés dans le quartier VIP, désireux de connaitre les tenants et aboutissants de ma petite altercation. Quand Drago me montre l'heure sur sa montre, je comprends qu'il est plus que temps de partir. En un regard, ils me suivent sans un mot. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pu entendre mes mots à l'égard de Higgs mais je sais aussi que mon attitude est suffisamment menaçante pour apeurer, pour apprendre à me craindre. Et comme toujours depuis mon arrivée à Hogw', je viens de me dévoiler en public pour les beaux yeux de Drago. Un comble !

Le retour en bus se fait dans un silence rare auprès d'un groupe d'adolescents, mais la journée a été longue et ils sont tous pressés de rejoindre Morphée. Tous, à part Drago qui lui est enfermé dans un silence pesant. Il ne cesse de me jeter des coups d'oeil tendu, même s'il ne s'est pas approché de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'inquiète. Mon attitude peut-être ? Je le questionne du regard mais il ne me répond pas.

Il me faut attendre notre arrivée à l'Académie, le coucher de la plupart de mes étudiants, puis enfin l'arrivée de Drago dans ma chambre pour comprendre que son soudain mutisme n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque peur. Drago est tremblant, certes, mais de désir et je l'accueille instantanément dans mes bras. Je n'ai même pas le temps de l'accompagner jusqu'à mon lit. L'attente a été trop longue, trop douloureuse. Il me faut ses lèvres pour respirer, dès maintenant. Nos langues se retrouvent avec une intensité qui me fait perdre le support que j'ai sur le corps de Drago. Sa langue est si douce, venant à ma rencontre à la perfection. Jamais je ne me suis perdu dans un baiser. Jamais je n'ai accepté de me laisser aller dans un acte si intime. Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que je fais. Et les émotions que la bouche de Drago est capable de m'apporter sont telles qu'elles me laissent pantelant. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'essaye de le déshabiller, gêné par la présence de la porte, gêné par mes mains qui ne cessent de reprendre leur chemin pour venir au plus près du corps du blond. Drago n'est déjà que sensation et gémissements, étouffés par la danse de nos bouches. Des gémissements qui pourtant résonnent dans mon corps entier, m'enflamment plus facilement qu'une caresse. Drago a une manche de chemise retirée, la mienne a été déchiré sur la boutonnière, je ne sais par qui. Nos pantalons sont déboutonnés mais pas encore retirés. Nous voulons tous deux plus de contacts mais sommes incapables de nous détacher pour nous libérer plus efficacement de nos vêtements. Il faut que les choses se passent, et maintenant. Ce n'est même plus une décision sensée, seulement le mouvement de nos corps. Je suis clairement en train de baiser Drago, même si nous sommes encore vêtus, même si nos peaux ne se touchent pas vraiment, même si seules nos langues vont et viennent dans une étreinte passionnée. Je le baise de ma bouche, mon corps pressé et tendu contre le sien, la porte, siège de notre désir, criant sous le poids de nos corps et sous mes coups de rein, désireux de me rapprocher encore plus de mon blond. Je ne peux pas être plus proche, si ce n'est à l'intérieur de lui.

L'intérieur de lui. La simple idée de ce temple sacré me donne des frissons qui se déplacent le long de mes nerfs, de mes veines. J'accentue le baiser. J'accentue la perfection de nos bouches jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il est trop tard pour stopper mon plaisir. Je suis en train de jouir dans sa bouche, dans mon pantalon plus littéralement et lui me suit comme un serviteur cherchant l'approbation de son Dieu. Une fois encore Drago me donne la sensation d'être Dieu, un sentiment plus fort, plus exaltant, plus enivrant que toutes les drogues du monde. Je suis complètement baisé. Par sa gueule d'ange. Par son corps d'Apollon. Par sa bouche de perfection. Pas sa langue de sainteté. Je suis son Dieu ou peut-être est il le mien. Je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sais plus qui je suis censé être dans cette vie. La seule chose évidente est la suivante : personne ne m'a jamais fait jouir par un simple baiser.

Nos coeurs battant à cent à l'heure, nous reprenons notre souffle difficilement, nos yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre. Je suis le premier à reprendre mes esprits, à attirer enfin Drago sur le lit, à nous déshabiller puis nous glisser sous les draps frais de cette soirée. La sensation est étourdissante sur la chaleur de nos corps. Je ne prends pas la peine de nous nettoyer. Je me délecte de notre émission de sperme, tachant mes couvertures. J'en ai besoin pour comprendre que tout cela n'est pas un rêve. Mais non, le corps que je serre dans mes bras n'est pas un rêve. Un fantasme très certainement, mais une réalité qui me fait espérer bien plus que nos étreintes cachées.

Le silence qui règne sur la pièce est étonnamment léger, permettant à nos mains et nos corps de faire ce que notre baiser nous a empêché. Nous nous touchons mutuellement, plus tendrement que sexuellement, mais cette pensée n'a même pas le temps de me bouleverser, je suis au paradis et je compte en profiter un maximum. Mais mon blondinet semble avoir d'autres plans.

« Il avait raison, » me dit-il doucement, profitant de l'obscurité ambiante et du creux de mon cou pour me confier son inquiétude. Je sais tout de suite de qui il parle, évidemment. Nous sommes visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde : Higgs et ses paroles sur les sentiments de Drago.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Je le sais, » et son ton est résigné. Je ne vais pas lui rappeler que je ne peux lui donner ce qu'il veut, cela m'est tout bonnement impossible…

'Aussi impossible que de partager mon lit avec un autre homme que Tom!' me dit ma petite voix intérieure et je la fais taire immédiatement, serrant Drago plus fort contre moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de discuter avec ma conscience ce soir, non merci!

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ça, Harry, » reprend-il alors que j'imaginais la discussion close. « Et je ne te forcerais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète davantage que ton incapacité à parler de sentiments. »

Je suis tendu et je sais qu'il le sent mais il ne se laisse pas démonter.

« Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu as besoin de drogue pour survivre. J'ai une requête et je sais que je n'ai en aucun cas, le droit de te la faire mais je vais le faire quand même: arrête avec toutes tes drogues dures. Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour moi, fais-le pour toi. »

Ses paroles ne me surprennent pas vraiment. Je l'ai su au premier coup d'oeil qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Même si je connais déjà la réponse que je veux lui donner, que je me dois de lui donner, je me contente de murmurer « Je vais y réfléchir » avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la bouche, bien plus doucement cette fois.

« Merci, » me répond-il d'un ton endormi et je resserre une nouvelle fois mon étreinte quitte à lui marquer sa peau pour des jours. Son soupir apaisé me répond qu'il en a tout autant besoin que moi.

Après cela, il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il ne me faut que quelques heures pour être assailli par mes premiers cauchemars, quelques secondes pour commencer à gémir, à pleurer, à me débattre, à crier et comme la veille je suis rassuré d'être réveillé par les caresses de mon blondinet.

…

**Ce premier week-end marqua le d****é****but de quelque chose de nouveau entre Drago et moi car ce Dimanche apr****è****s-midi l****à****, en acceptant de faire des efforts pour me d****é****partir d****'****une habitude qui constituait le fond m****ê****me de ma personnalit****é****, de ma zone de confiance depuis tant d****'****ann****é****es, j****'****allais plus loin que de faire une place dans ma vie tumultueuse pour mon blond. Mon coeur ****é****tait d****é****finitivement pris au pi****è****ge et m****ê****me si ma conscience ne voulait admettre les mots, mes sentiments devenaient une r****é****alit****é ****manifeste.**

**Pour Drago, ce fut bien cette promesse qui illumina sa journ****é****e, pas notre promenade dans le parc d****'****Hogw****' ****accompagn****é ****de ses camarades, pas notre s****é****ance de lecture au bord du lac en ce jour ensoleill****é****. Non, c****'é****tait bien cette promesse de sobri****é****t****é ****car il en mesurait l****'****importance, la valeur et il ****é****tait d****é****termin****é à ****profiter de chacun de mes laisser aller pour apprendre ****à ****me connaitre plus franchement, chacun de mes d****é****tails que je lui d****é****livrais. Il avait encore tellement ****à ****d****é****couvrir, mais une soif de m****'****approfondir ****à ****laquelle je n****'****avais gout****é ****qu****'****une fois dans ma vie, jamais sous les meilleures auspices, que me proposait justement Drago et c****'é****tait bien l****à ****sa force qui allait me faire chavirer.**

…

**Nouvelle Rè****gle N****°6**

_Ne jamais jouir gr__âce __à un baiser et non à la baise._

…

RAR des Guests:

**alice**: de rien, je suis dans une bonne période en ce moment, donc autant en profiter. Accro, wow, c'est un sacré compliment! Merci beaucoup.

**Ginnii**: La lenteur est la plus agréable des tortures dans la narration de la formation d'un couple, je trouve. Après le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, les choses avancent, néanmoins. Je t'avoue, je ne cautionne pas du tout sa prise de drogues. Je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Effectivement, ils vont coucher ensemble, ce serait trop triste si ça n'arrivait pas! Tes compliments me touchent. Merci.

**melylies**: j'apprécie d'autant plus ta review si tu n'en laisses que rarement. Merci beaucoup. J'ai toujours été fan de ce type de relation même si c'est difficile d'en trouver des réalistes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux. À bientôt.


	8. Règle n7

Décembre – Janvier: My lover is waiting for me

…

**R****è****gle N****°7**

_Ne jamais __ê__tre d__é__stabilis__é__, perdu__,__ face __à __l__'__absence et l__a solitude._

…

Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que, ces dernières semaines, le temps file à vitesse grand V ? J'ai l'impression étrange d'avoir tenu l'Internat hier seulement. Et pourtant! Cela fait bien un mois que je m'efforce de tenir ma promesse, un mois que je suis le régime Drago. Pas un gramme de cocaïne, d'héroïne, d'Ecstasy ou de toute autre substance illégale dont je ne peux habituellement pas me passer. Un mois que je suis heureux, je crois… Enfin, au meilleur de mes capacités. Au meilleur de mes capacités car dans l'obscurité de ma solitude, j'ai intensifié un entraînement déjà complet comme si une future bataille se préparait. Une bataille de quelle nature ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être contre moi-même. Très probablement quand je pense aux jours qui se profilent à l'horizon. Pourquoi les vacances ont-elles été inventées ? Je me le demande.

Je viens tout juste de finir avec ma classe de première et je suis donc officiellement en congés. À peine libre et je fais déjà les cent pas dans mon bureau, à me demander comment je vais survivre deux semaines sans Drago. Un comble quand je repense à ma règle sur l'indépendance. À croire que je n'ai jamais été si doué en matière de liberté. J'en connais un - ou deux peut-être - que l'idée amuserait.

Et c'est justement sur cette pensée que ma porte s'ouvre, découvrant un Drago Malefoy tout en nonchalance. Depuis notre week-end à l'Internat, nous avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver dans mon bureau plutôt que dans la salle de classe. L'excuse de la 'retenue' ayant été quelque peu éculée, l'endroit nous semblait plus intimiste, plus chaleureux et certainement agréable pour nos fins de journée littéraire.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Drago n'hésite pas à s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser. Il a gagné en confiance ces derniers temps, ce que j'admire profondément. J'apprécie l'homme qu'il est en train de devenir, celui que je contribue à affiner au fil de nos heures passées ensemble.

Alors que sa langue vient trouver la mienne, je me demande comment nous sommes parvenus à ne pas déroger à ma règle du sexe à l'école jusqu'à présent car dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'ai qu'une envie, le basculer sur mon bureau pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Encore faudrait-il que nous ayons couché ensemble! Je ne peux échapper au sourire que cette pensée fait naitre en moi, ce qui intrigue Drago positivement.

« Mes baisers t'amusent peut-être ? » me demande mon étudiant, le sourcil dressé.

« **Au contraire, mon ami**, » je lui répond en français, histoire de le faire mariner, pas très longtemps au vu de sa moue délicieuse à laquelle je ne peux résister. « Je pensais juste à notre soirée de demain. »

« Mon Dieu, Potter, t'arrive-t-il de ne pas avoir d'idées lubriques pendant une journée entière ? »

« Impossible quand je te vois déambuler dans l'école, habillé comme si ta mission dans la vie était de me tourmenter. »

« Oh, tu aimes ce nouveau pantalon ? » s'enquiert-il comme si sa nouvelle acquisition n'était qu'une guenille. Une guenille ajustée qui vaut tout de même les quelques centaines de Livres de la marque au Nova Check.

« Disons que je l'aimerais encore plus quand il sera hors de ma vue, » je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répliquer.

« **Petit con!** »

Et sur ces mots, Drago prend place dans son fauteuil habituel, situé à côté de ma cheminée personnelle. Voilà la raison de ma maîtrise! Nous faisons tout pour garder une certaine distance lorsque l'Académie est notre lieu de résidence. Je pousse un soupir désespéré; je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'écrire pour l'instant, plutôt d'admirer mon Apollon, qui lui, a apparemment d'autres plans :

« Avant que j'oublie, » me dit-il comme si de rien n'était, en sortant son carnet de composition, « j'ai décidé de rentrer sur Londres avec toi. »

« Tu as 'décidé' ? » je souligne le mot, amusé, les sourcils fièrement dressés.

« J'ai déjà ordonné à mon chauffeur de ne pas venir me chercher, ce n'est donc pas comme si tu avais le choix. »

« Tu pourrais toujours prendre le bus scolaire, » je lui fais remarquer. Je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il fasse la route avec moi, l'inverse serait plus exact, mais j'adore l'embêter, le voir bouder ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas présent. Il sait qu'il a gagné et le sourire satisfait qu'il me lance me l'apprend.

« Très drôle, Potter, vraiment… »

« Pardonne-moi, Malefoy, je ne voudrais pas que tes petites fesses attrapent la gale à l'idée de s'asseoir en compagnie du bas peuple… »

« Je me disais aussi que tu voulais les garder parfaitement vierges, » déclare-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je ne peux me retenir, la perche qu'il vient de me tendre est trop tentante.

« Plus pour très longtemps, » je m'exclame donc en le fixant de mes yeux brillants.

Nous restons ainsi durant de longues minutes, incapables de regarder ailleurs et néanmoins conscients de notre impossibilité à agir sur cette soudaine tension. Toujours le plus sage, Drago est le premier à bouger, en murmurant un « passons » crispé. Il reprend son carnet, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Je ne fais rien pour cacher mon observation détaillée de sa personne, rien pour retrouver une certaine concentration. Je laisse ma fascination s'exprimer sans vergogne.

Même si ses yeux sont tournés sur son carnet, Drago sent mon regard sur lui et il en rougit. Il se racle la gorge une ou deux fois avant de débuter une lecture à voix haute de nos dernières créations. Il l'a compris, je ne suis clairement pas en état pour composer.

Avec le temps, néanmoins, nous parvenons enfin à croiser la plume. Je me mets à aller et venir dans la pièce, stimulé par mon inspiration. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Drago se lever pour préparer un thé mais je ne me focalise pas sur ces nuisances extérieures. Les mots sortent de ma bouche, toujours plus percutants lorsque Drago est là. Le fait de savoir qu'il m'écoute me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même, tout en me décomplexant concernant la beauté de mes mots. Drago a ce pouvoir sur moi, un pouvoir merveilleux.

À la fin d'un nouveau monologue, je retourne finalement sur mon bureau pour apercevoir une tasse fumante qui m'attend tranquillement. Drago, lui, est déjà en train de siroter son thé, les yeux fermés, perdus dans une délectation évidente. Je me rassois, cherchant à l'imiter, même si je suis moi-même perdu dans la délectation de mon seul sens visuel. Je vois le sourire de Drago chercher à dépasser les bords de sa tasse. Il me sent, une fois encore. J'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot à l'admirer de la sorte, non?

Histoire d'occuper mon esprit, en ébullition mais épuisé à la fois, je sors mon paquet de cigarettes, après avoir bu une première gorgée de Darjeeling brulant et je ferme également mes yeux, repassant en boucle dans ma tête nos dernières heures de composition jusqu'à remonter à notre discussion et tout à coup, je me mets à éclater de rire. Les yeux de Drago sont ouverts et sur moi en un instant.

« Peux-tu faire taire cette partie démente de ta personne, Harry ? Tu sais que tu es effrayant quand tu fais ça… » me dit-il, sans pitié.

Il n'a pas tort. Je suis un peu fou, parfois.

« Attends, il faut juste que tu entendes ça, » je m'exclame entre deux rires.

« Quoi? Ce que la petite voix à l'intérieur de ta tête vient de te souffler? »

« Exactement. Tu pourrais toujours demander à ton oncle. »

Il met un certain temps à comprendre ce dont je suis en train de parler. J'avoue, je ne suis pas des plus cohérents mais Drago est intelligent, et il finit par réaliser la portée de ma phrase.

« Mais bien sûr… Probablement, ton idée la plus lumineuse de ces dernières années. »

Et, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il se met à me suivre dans mon fou rire.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont nos mots ou bien cette explosion de joie, mais nous venons apparemment de déclencher l'effet papillon car tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre sans prévenir, faisant place à un Severus Rogue - oncle de son état - les lèvres pincés, les yeux naviguant entre ma personne et son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici, Drago? » demande-t-il sans même m'accorder un salut. « Tes cours sont finis depuis longtemps, tu devrais déjà être parti. »

« J'avais des choses à faire avec Harry, » réplique Drago de ce ton hautain qu'il utilise en société.

« De quel droit l'appelles-tu par son prénom ? »

Je ne vais pas le laisser maltraiter Drago dans mon propre bureau surtout quand lui n'a rien à faire ici.

« Tous mes élèves s'adressent à moi de la sorte, Rogue, » je lui lance d'un ton froid. « Et si tu pouvais être assez aimable pour me dire la raison de ton interruption, soit dit en passant tout à fait intempestive, voir même complètement malpolie, j'en serais heureux. »

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Drago refouler un éclat de rire. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il voit ce côté de ma personnalité. Peu de gens crée en moi un sentiment tel de haine. Drago en faisait partie, au début, et je suis sûr qu'il préfère ne plus être à la réception de mon dédain manifeste.

« Laisse-nous, Drago, » assène Severus, sans prendre la peine de me répondre. « J'ai à parler avec ce pseudo-enseignant. »

Comme pour énerver davantage Rogue, Drago me regarde pour me demander mon avis et j'hoche la tête afin de le rassurer. Je le vois se pencher pour récupérer ses affaires et je le suis du regard, narguant Severus avec une certaine insolence jusqu'à ce que la tignasse blonde est fait son chemin vers la sortie.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire avec lui, Potter, » murmure furieusement mon collègue, à peine la porte refermée. « Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« Nous ne faisons que travailler, Severus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer. »

Je n'ai aucune honte à mentir.

« Travailler? Tu me fais bien rire. Je t'ai observé. Je vois comment tu le regardes et je sais très bien ce qui passe dans la tête des personnes comme toi. »

« Des personnes comme moi? » je lui réplique, les dents serrées.

« Tu ne nies même pas, » continue-t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Tu es pathétique, Potter. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester éloigné de lui. »

C'est la goutte d'eau en trop. D'une part, j'ai une aversion pour ceux utilisant des phrases de type 'des personnes de ton genre' mais quand je pense que cet homme est l'oncle de Drago et que mon blondinet risque d'avoir besoin du soutien des personnes qui comptent pour lui dans les semaines à venir lorsqu'il aura dévoiler sa préférence sexuelle à son père - soutien que Rogue ne pourra clairement pas apporter - je perds toute patiente et retenue. Avec une rapidité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, je suis à ses côtés, et je l'accule contre le mur. Je ne le touche pas, même si j'ai une furieuse envie d'utiliser mes mains, et mon couteau qui me démange soudainement pour lui montrer le sérieux de ma menace.

« C'est toi qui va me faire le plaisir de rester éloigné. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, de ce que tu crois savoir sur moi. Mais ne fais pas cette erreur avec ton neveu. Tu devrais accorder plus de crédit au talent de Drago. »

« Certainement pas quand il le développe avec toi, » me crache-t-il au visage, me coupant ainsi la parole.

« Essaye de l'en empêcher et tu comprendras rapidement que tu ignores tout de moi. Ce n'est certainement pas ce ridicule tatouage que tu as au bras qui va me faire peur. »

Ma réplique a le don de le faire hésiter. Ses yeux se figent sur sa manche, comme si celle-ci était transparente.

« Drago te l'a dit, » murmure-t-il, incompris et agacé.

Je ne lui fais même pas le plaisir de lui répondre. À la place, j'ouvre la porte de mon bureau pour trouver un couloir vide, et éjecte Severus sans lui demander son avis.

« Tu fais quoi que ce soit pour lui mener la vie dure, Rogue, et je te jure que tu regretteras d'avoir un jour menacé Harry Potter. »

Je sais que cette simple phrase révèle plus sur mes sentiments que tout ce dont Severus a pu être le témoin entre Drago et moi, mais je n'en ai que faire. Si le danger de notre situation avait été un frein, il m'aurait arrêté avant. Et je sais parfaitement qui est Rogue. Certes, Tom le tenait en haute estime à l'époque où il faisait partie de son cercle fermé mais ce temps est révolu et je n'ai aucune crainte quant au résultat si Rogue et moi sommes mis en face à face dans la balance, même si je ne laisserais jamais les choses dégénérer à ce point. Ne serait-ce que pour Drago. Aussi physionomiste que Severus puisse être, il ne m'a définitivement pas reconnu et ne sait donc pas à qui il a à faire.

Alors que je prépare mes affaires, la crainte d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec l'homme n'en est pas vraiment une. À ma plus grande honte, je crois que je prendrais un immense plaisir à lui dévoiler le patronyme dont il doit encore se souvenir. Mais pour l'instant, je suis tranquille, au moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Vacances! Ce simple mot me donne envie de replonger. Surtout quand j'ignore où est passé Drago. N'étions-nous pas censés rentrer ensemble ? Son altesse l'avait décidé, non ?

Alors que je passe la grille d'entrée, à quelques mètres seulement de ma voiture, je l'aperçois, en grande discussion avec nul autre que Slughorn. L'image me fait sourire. Je ne vois pas ce qui, dans le monde réel, pourrait amener un être aussi raffiné que Drago Malefoy à parler avec un lourdaud de la trempe d'Horace. Non qu'il soit un mauvais bougre mais j'imagine mal Drago s'associer avec lui de bon gré. J'atteins ma voiture sans que Malefoy ne me remarque et me glisse derrière mon volant un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et rigole franchement en observant Drago vibrer sous mon message. Il s'excuse rapidement - aussi rapidement qu'il en est capable face à Slughorn - et me rejoins un air exaspéré au visage.

« **Petit con**, » me dit-il en montant à mes côtés et je pousse le vice jusqu'à l'embrasser en plein milieu de notre parking, quasiment vide.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » me demande Drago avant même que j'ai pu retrouver mon siège.

Son empressement me fait rigoler.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir, moi, » je lui réplique, « C'est ce que tu faisais avec Horace ? »

« Ahah! » il s'écrie. « J'ai posé la question en premier. »

« Mais tu t'es invité dans ma voiture. Si tu me réponds sans que je sois obligé de te forcer, je te ferais peut-être l'honneur de te répondre également. »

Drago pèse le pour et le contre de ma proposition, avant de se lancer en haussant les épaules.

« Slughorn était mon professeur l'année dernière. »

« Quoi? » je m'exclame, ahuri. « Mais, sa matière est… »

« Textiles, oui, » répond-il avec nonchalance. « J'avais choisi son option mais il n'avait malheureusement rien à m'apprendre. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » lui dis-je en contrôlant à grande peine mes rires.

« Ça te fait rire, peut-être, Potter? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » je le contre, plus sérieusement maintenant. « Je n'ai qu'à regarder vos façons de vous habiller pour savoir que tu as bien plus d'expérience en matière de vêtements qu'il n'en a. »

« Contents que nous soyons d'accord à ce sujet. »

« Mais pourquoi continuer à lui parler? »

« Parce qu'il avait des conseils à me demander, » réplique-t-il sous le ton de l'évidence.

« Bien sûr! » et cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus cacher mes trémolos de joie.

Drago me laisse rigoler tout mon soul durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main contre ma cuisse, ce qui me calme instantanément et Drago en profite pour me questionner.

« Qu'est-ce que Severus voulait exactement ? »

Je le laisse mariner encore une minute entière, mes yeux fixant l'horizon et mes sens concentrés sur sa main. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il amorce un geste de rétractation que je me lance :

« Je ne sais pas qu'elle était la nature de sa visite à l'origine, ce que je sais en revanche c'est qu'il m'a interdit de continuer à passer du temps avec toi. Il m'a dit qu'il m'observait et qu'il voyait à ma façon de te regarder ce que je voulais de toi. Je m'en suis défendu, évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment m'écouter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas laissé partir sans une quelconque garantie. »

Les connaissances de Drago sur nos personnalités à Severus et à moi sont d'une rigueur impressionnante. Je hoche la tête avant d'asséner de mon ton, tout à fait naturel :

« Je l'ai menacé. »

« Comment ? Sur quelle base ? Harry, t'es vraiment un petit con, je te jure. Imagine qu'il … »

« Qu'il quoi ? Appelle son boss. J'aimerais bien voir ça. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. »

Mécontent de ma réponse, Drago retire sa main avant que je n'ai pu l'arrêter, puis il se tourne sur le côté, admirant le paysage même si je suis sûr qu'il n'en voit rien. Le silence règne dans l'habitacle et même si je suis celui qui devrait faire un effort pour reprendre la conversation, je ne suis pas prêt à reconnaitre des torts qui pour moi, n'en sont pas vraiment. Je me concentre sur ma conduite, sachant pertinemment que mon blondinet finira par parler, comme à son habitude. Il est incapable de se taire quand les choses ne vont pas à sa convenance - ce qui est bien souvent le cas. Effectivement, après un bon quart d'heure de mutisme, il se décide à poser la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce que tu risques en réalité ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » je lui demande, intrigué par son manque d'éloquence.

Je le vois gigoter sur son siège, jouant nerveusement avec la manche de sa veste.

« Si quelqu'un découvrait pour toi et moi, » reprend-il en mordant sa lèvre supérieure. « On n'en a jamais vraiment discuter et j'avoue que je n'y avais pas réfléchis avant. Mais, qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? Après tout, je suis encore mineur. »

Sa considération me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras et sans davantage réfléchir, j'arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route. Je défais la ceinture de Drago pour qu'il se tourne complètement vers moi, ce qu'il fait avec réticence, comme s'il ne pouvait me faire face à ce moment-là. Mais je l'y oblige, allant même jusqu'à le prendre sur mes genoux, geste que je n'ai jamais eu à son égard. Il me parait trop intime, signe d'une relation amoureuse mais je ne peux faire autrement, j'ai besoin de le rassurer. Je caresse son visage doucement pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Drake. Je ne risque rien. Si je n'étais pas celui que je suis, je risquerais probablement la prison. Mais sincèrement, le pire que je risque en tant qu'Harry Potter est de perdre mon travail, ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour m'empêcher, après tout ce temps, de me glisser dans ton- »

« Arrête ça, Harry! Ce n'est pas drôle. Surtout quand je ne sais pas où tu as eu ta carte sortie de prison. »

« J'essayais juste de te faire sourire, Drago. Mais ce n'est pas un sujet de rigolade, tu as raison. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Même si tu criais au viol, j'aurais encore des moyens d'échapper au pire. »

« Tu sais que ce que tu me dis n'est en rien rassurant, » me contre-t-il en souriant néanmoins.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser, ma langue envahissant sa bouche avec plaisir. Drago laisse échapper un gémissement avant d'appuyer sur mon cou pour se libérer.

« Et juste pour clarifier les choses, » atteste-t-il, condescendant, en reprenant sa place. « Tu étais à l'origine principale du retardement de notre petite affaire, toi, tes putains de drogue et ton habitude à jouer les putes. »

En levant les yeux au ciel face à la réaction de Drago sur notre moment d'intimité, je redémarre la voiture. Qui aurait cru que lui et moi étions tout aussi inadaptés en matière de gestion d'émotions ?

…

_Okay, je l__'__admets, cette id__é__e qu__'__Harry soit celui qui ait remis __à __plus tard notre premi__è__re fois est un affreux mensonge. Apr__è__s tout, faire des tests pour s__'__assurer de sa sanit__é __n__'__aurait pu durer plus de quelques jours. Mais je voulais tout de m__ê__me en __ê__tre s__û__r, je n__'__allais pas supporter qu__'__il utilise un pr__é__servatif pour ma premi__è__re fois. L__'__id__é__e me terrifie d__é__j__à __suffisamment, autant bien faire du premier coup._

_Harry est de nouveau concentr__é __sur la route, sur notre arriv__é__e prochaine __à __Londres, et moi je pense __à __la perte de ma virginit__é__. En m__ê__me temps, je n__'__ai pens__é à __rien d__'__autre depuis le d__é__but de la semaine. Je suis finalement pr__ê__t et j__'__appr__é__hende ce moment autant que je le d__é__sire. En parler avec Harry de fa__ç__on rationnelle et pos__é__e, sans rien pr__é__cipiter n__'__est certainement pas ce que j__'__avais imagin__é __du romantisme de la sc__è__ne. Et pourtant, je dois avouer qu__'__il m__'__a aid__é à __faire retomber la pression._

_Mais, au-del__à __de ses conseils avis__é__s, c__'__est surtout ma peur - assez l__é__gitime - que je devais combattre et apaiser. Et quand je dis que je suis pr__ê__t, c__'__est que je suis parvenu __à __oublier cette crainte qu__'__il me l__â__che apr__è__s m__'__avoir saut__é __- l__â__cher __é__tant un grand mot quand on pense qu__'__il ne veut pas entendre parler de l__'__expression __'__petit-ami__'__. Je vous laisse imaginer son allergie au mot amour. J__'__ose __à __peine envisager sa fa__ç__on de d__é__finir dans sa t__ê__te ce que l__'__on vit mais pour l__'__instant, je ne m__'__en pr__é__occupe que peu. Je sais qu__'__il ne va pas tout __à __coup d__é__cider de la fin de notre relation. Et comment je le sais ? Tr__è__s simple. Sa r__é__action quand je lui ai annonc__é __que je serais absent durant les deux semaines de vacances. J__'__avais l__'__impression de lui confier la nouvelle de la mort d__'__un de ses proches._

_M__ê__me si sa r__é__action __é__tait d__é__lectable et rassurante, elle n__'__avait rien __à __voir avec sa t__ê__te lorsque je lui ai dit que j__'é__tais pr__ê__t __à __me faire sodomiser. Oh, si vous l__'__aviez vu! Je regrette de ne pas l__'__avoir photographi__é __mais, pour bien faire, j__'__ai attendu le milieu d__'__un de ses cours pour l__'__avertir, dans un fran__ç__ais ma__î__tris__é __s__'__il vous plait__… __C__'é__tait impayable. Il a tent__é __de se dominer. Je lui ai m__ê__me donn__é __un bon point pour son contr__ô__le apr__è__s coup mais pour moi qui le connais de mieux en mieux, il __é__tait __é__vident, au regard de ses pupilles, totalement dilat__é__es, qu__'__il avait envie de d__é__clencher l__'__alarme incendie de l__'__Acad__é__mie pour que sa classe soit cong__é__di__é__e et qu__'__il puisse me prendre sans davantage de d__é__lai._

_« __Drago, on est arriv__é__. Ce n__'__est plus la peine de fixer un paysage d__é__sormais inexistant.__ »_

_Je le regarde sans vraiment le voir. Je suis toujours perdu dans mes pens__é__es et pourtant la voiture est belle et bien gar__é__e dans son parking sous-terrain et lui est devant moi, la main tendue, attendant que je la saisisse._

_« __Tu ne voudrais pas te faire d__é__sirer,__ » __continue-t-il avant de sourire. __« __Je retire cette phrase. Je sais que tu adores te faire d__é__sirer mais mes amis nous attendent d__é__j__à __au club, Seamus vient de m__'__envoyer un message.__ »_

_La mention de son pote me sort de ma torpeur._

_« __Je n__'__en doute pas,__ » __lui dis-je et mon m__é__contentement le fait sourire._

_« __Allez, viens t__'__habiller. Tu sais tr__è__s bien que m__ê__me avec toi en loques - ce que je n__'__ai d__'__ailleurs jamais vu - et lui sous ses plus beaux atours, il ne t__'__arrive pas __à __la cheville.__ »_

_M__ê__me si sa phrase me fait plaisir, je fais comme si de rien n__'é__tait. Dans un premier temps, ma seule r__é__action est de sortir de la DB9 et de claquer la porti__è__re. Puis, je me retourne sur Harry est le plaque contre la voiture._

_« __Potter,__ » __je lui murmure dans l__'__oreille. __« __Pas la peine de faire tant d__'__efforts pour te glisser dans mon lit alors que c__'__est d__é__j__à __quelque chose d__'__assur__é__.__ »_

_Et avant que j__'__ai pu l__'__embrasser, c__'__est lui qui attaque mes l__è__vres et tout __à __coup, c__'__est moi qui me retrouve allong__é __sur son capot. Et dire qu__'__on est sens__é __attendre jusqu__'à __demain soir - une __é__ternit__é__._

_À __bout de souffle, je parviens tout de m__ê__me __à __lui murmurer __« __Je croyais que ton petit bijou ne m__é__ritait pas de mauvais traitement.__ »_

_« __Dois-je te rappeler que ta peau est aussi inoffensive que de la porcelaine, Drake,__ » __r__é__pond-il en riant doucement._

_Et juste au moment o__ù __il recommence __à __m__'__embrasser, son t__é__l__é__phone se remet __à __vibrer, d__é__voilant un appel de son tr__è__s cher ami, Seamus. Qui d__'__autre pour casser l__'__ambiance ?_

…

_Apr__è__s une soir__é__e agr__é__able pass__é__e en boite, les amis d__'__Harry devenant peu __à __peu __é__galement les miens, je suis le premier __à __me lever. C__'__est une habitude. Harry d__é__pense tellement d__'é__nergie __à __danser qu__'__il est incapable de se r__é__veiller __'__aux aurores__' __comme il dit, m__ê__me s__'__il est en l__'__occurrence 11h30. D__è__s nos premiers week-ends pass__é__s ensemble, il m__'__a fait comprendre qu__'__il n__'__avait absolument rien d__'__un l__è__ve-t__ô__t, cons__é__quences d__'__une enfance pass__é__e __à __se r__é__veiller avant le reste de la maisonn__é__e pour s__'__occuper du petit-d__é__jeuner._

_Au manoir, s__'é__veiller apr__è__s 10h en week-end est d__'__une telle honte que j__'__en ai gard__é __les stigmates et m__ê__me si je m__'__accorde des compromis, j__'__adore sortir du lit avant Harry, histoire de pr__é__parer le brunch et de profiter, en solitaire, de la magnifique vue de son appartement. C__'__est ce que je suis en train de faire, un oeil sur les oeufs et le bacon. Je sais que les odeurs vont forcer Harry __à __quitter la chaleur de sa couette. L__'__id__é__e me fait sourire et mes sifflotements - d__é__j__à à __leur maximum du fait de la perspective de cette journ__é__e - ne font que s__'__accentuer._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry fait enfin son apparition, une cigarette __à __la bouche - je n__'__ose calculer l__'__argent qu__'__il d__é__pense l__à__-dedans - la mine grognon et les cheveux en bataille, plus __é__bouriff__é__s qu__'__apr__è__s une bonne baise - non que j__'__ai r__é__ellement de quoi comparer._

_« __Un jour,__ » __lui dis-je pensif, __« __tu vas te r__é__veiller, ta crini__è__re totalement ras__é__e, juste parce que la vision de cette masse d__é__sordonn__é__e m__'__est insupportable.__ »_

_« __Ne te prend pas pour Dalila, Blondie,__ » __r__é__plique-t-il amus__é__. __« __Sache qu__'à __la diff__é__rence de Samson, je ne tire pas ma force de mes cheveux mais de mon cerveau!__ »_

_« __Ah bon, je croyais que __ç__a venait de ta bite.__ »_

_« __Drago, quelle vulgarit__é__, je suis choqu__é__,__ » __s__'é__crie-t-il d__'__une voix faussement perch__é__e._

_« __Tu sais surtout que j__'__ai raison. __Ç__a reste apr__è__s tout, une de tes plus grandes fiert__é__s.__ »_

_Harry se contente de sourire dans le vague __à __ma remarque. Il ne m__'__a __à __peine __é__cout__é__. Les yeux naviguant dans son salon sous le fatras de livres et de carnets, il est en qu__ê__te d__'__un objet bien pr__é__cis. Je reconnais imm__é__diatement son air et ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel. Le voil__à __reparti dans un de ses d__é__lires d__'é__crivain! C__'__est __à __se demander pourquoi ce mec a d__é__cid__é __d__'ê__tre prof. Okay, il est plus que comp__é__tent, mais ce qu__'__il devrait faire, lui, c__'__est __é__crire, __à __temps complet. Plus qu__'__une passion, il est v__é__ritablement dou__é __et __ç__a me chagrine de le voir user son talent __à __des fins __é__ducatives pour des adolescents qui ne se serviront de ses cours que pour reprendre l__'__entreprise de papa. Je veux dire, __à __part moi, il n__'__a pas vraiment d__'é__tudiant talentueux ! Une r__é__elle perte de temps._

_« __Quelle est ta nouvelle brillante id__é__e ?__ » __je lui demande au bout de quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de reposer son stylo, durement trouv__é__._

_« __Rien du tout,__ » __r__é__pond-il en redressant la t__ê__te, __« __juste un petit po__è__me sur ta bite en acrostiche. Enti__è__rement de ta faute.__ »_

_« __Je peux lire, au moins.__ »_

_« __Je ne crois pas. Tu es bien trop pure pour une telle trivialit__é__. Je vais le classer direct dans ma section porno.__ »_

_« __Parce que tu en as une?__ »_

_« __Pas encore mais je viens de la cr__é__er.__ »_

_Et il semble absolument satisfait de sa r__é__plique. La section porno se r__é__v__è__le __ê__tre situ__é __entre un livre de Dickens et un journal intime de son enfance__… À __c__ô__t__é __de son rangement, la classification de Dewey est d__'__une simplicit__é __enfantine._

_« __Ram__è__ne tes fesses ici,__ » __lui dis-je, exasp__é__r__é __- il n__'__a pas encore accept__é __que je m__'__occupe de l__'__ordonnance de son appartement, __« __Il est l__'__heure de bruncher.__ »_

_« __Bien entendu, votre altesse!__ » __me r__é__torque-t-il en inclinant la t__ê__te._

_« __Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des altesses, qui pr__é__parent elles-m__ê__mes le petit d__é__jeuner?__ »_

_« __Tu sais que tu n__'é__tais pas oblig__é… »_

_Pas la r__é__plique que j__'__attendais._

_« __Tu me dis __ç__a tous les week-ends,__ » __lui dis-je en faisant la moue._

_« __Et tous les week-ends je me r__é__p__è__te que tu adores cuisiner, histoire de ne pas me sentir coupable. Sauf que j__'__oublie de te rappeler que ce n__'__est pas une tare, Drago. Tu as le droit d__'__aimer et de le faire, m__ê__me si c__'__est une t__â__che que tu consid__è__res ingrate.__ »_

_« __Attends que Lucius en entende parler, on en rediscutera ensuite.__ »_

_Et sur ces bonnes paroles, nous entamons notre d__é__jeuner, qui est - soit dit en passant - un d__é__lice ; je dois remercier Dobby pour __ç__a. La fa__ç__on qu__'__a Potter de manger n__'__est m__ê__me plus __à __la limite de l__'__ind__é__cence. Il fait des bruits qui m__'__auraient fait rougir quelques mois plus t__ô__t mais il n__'__en a pas honte. Je me demande tout de m__ê__me si c__'__est __à __cause de ses sons qu__'__il __é__vite de v__é__ritablement se nourrir quand il est __à __l__'__Acad__é__mie. C__'__est __à __se demander comment il fait pour tenir debout. M__ê__me si j__'__essaye de l__'__encourager __à __avaler quelques bouch__é__es de nourriture, il pr__é__f__è__re se contenter de ma s__è__ve, la plupart du temps. Ses repas sont pour la plupart tr__è__s sommaires et dans un sens, je pr__é__f__è__re qu__'__il garde sa jouissance buccale pour moi, surtout lorsqu__'__il me regarde avec une telle intensit__é__, comme si dans sa t__ê__te, c__'__est bien moi qu__'__il __é__tait en train de d__é__vorer. La journ__é__e ne pourrait d__é__buter d__'__une meilleure fa__ç__on._

_Et elle ne fait v__é__ritablement que d__é__buter. Apr__è__s une douche toute en relaxation des sens, Harry nous emm__è__ne dans le centre de Londres o__ù __nous faisons quelques boutiques avant de r__é__cup__é__rer nos deux smokings pour la soir__é__e. Je l__'__avais pr__é__venu, ce soir, je veux qu__'__il soit parfait, quitte __à __faire saliver sur son passage. Cela ne me pose pas de probl__è__me - c__'__est moi qu__'__ils envieront pour avoir la chance de partager son lit. Apr__è__s un dernier essayage pour s__'__assurer que tout est en ordre, nous rentrons __à __l__'__appartement pour une fin d__'__apr__è__s-midi studieuse. Avec mon voyage qui se profile, obligation pour moi d__'__ex__é__cuter mon travail scolaire avant le d__é__part. Heureusement, Harry est l__à __pour m__'__aider et en mati__è__re d__'__efficacit__é__, on ne peut faire mieux. Je connaissais d__é__j__à __son c__ô__t__é __g__é__nie mais la fa__ç__on qu__'__il a de connaitre tout sur tout et d__'ê__tre dou__é __dans des domaines o__ù __l__'__on ne l__'__attend pas est impressionnante._

_Forc__é__ment, les devoirs de Litt__é__rature et d__'__Ecriture d__'__Invention sont r__é__alis__é__s en moins de temps qu__'__il n__'__en a fallut __à __Harry d__'é__crire ses instructions au tableau. Bien s__û__r, avec la participation de mon enseignant, la t__â__che est assez ais__é__es. Je ne vais pas rougir de ces privil__è__ges, ce ne serait certainement pas mon style._

_Apr__è__s cela, le cours de Fran__ç__ais n__'__est qu__'__une partie de plaisir. Je suis, bien entendu, premier de ma classe en cette mati__è__re, avec des notes atteignant les sommets, ce qui me permet de passer rapidement sur les r__é__visions. De toute fa__ç__on, Harry m__'__a fait promettre de lui __é__crire uniquement en cette langue durant mon temps __à __l__'é__tranger - si ce n__'__est pas du d__é__vouement professoral, je ne sais pas ce que c__'__est._

_Apr__è__s quelques exercices de prononciation, Harry me fait m__'__exercer sur les lignes de la pi__è__ce que j__'é__tudie en Th__éâ__tre. En tant que menteur professionnel - de ce que j__'__ai cru comprendre - il est expert en expressions de visage et mises en situation. __À __force de me faire r__é__p__é__ter, j__'__en viens __à __apprendre mon texte par coeur, et ce malgr__é __l__'__inutilit__é __de la chose si l__'__on en croit Lockhart, mon prof, qui ne sait m__ê__me pas faire la diff__é__rence entre Shakespeare et Dickens. Potter me dit que peu importe la m__é__diocrit__é __de mes enseignants, je ne dois pas me reposer sur de quelconque laurier. M__ê__me si la culture dramatique de Gilderoy n__'__a rien d__'__enviable, je lui reconnais son talent pour la production th__éâ__trale. Ce mec sait faire le show, il ne sait d__'__ailleurs faire que cela. Et il prime le naturel et l__'__improvisation quand Harry me tue __à __la t__â__che. Qui aurait dit que c__'é__tait un bourreau du travail?_

_J__'__esp__è__re r__é__ussir __à __le coincer en mati__è__re d__'__arts plastiques, le domaine de Severus - qui donne toujours des tonnes de travail - mais l__à __encore, il semble que son aptitude en dessin et ses connaissances artistiques soient au-del__à __de la moyenne. Vous avez d__é__j__à __eu cette sensation d__'ê__tre compl__è__tement idiot en pr__é__sence d__'__un petit g__é__nie et ce m__ê__me quand votre QI s__'é__l__è__ve __à __un niveau plus qu__'__honorable ? C__'__est exactement ce que je ressens __à __ce moment-l__à__, alors que je dois __é__crire un essai sur les repr__é__sentations picturales de v__é__g__é__taux au fusain. Rien ne semble impressionner Harry et ma propre fatigue finit par prendre le dessus. Epuis__é__, je m__'__affale dans le canap__é __apr__è__s avoir travaill__é __au fusain sur l__'é__tude d__'__un arbre bourgeonnant. Les mains pleines de carbone, je n__'__h__é__site pas __à __poser ma t__ê__te sur les genoux d__'__Harry qui s__'__est finalement d__é__cid__é à __prendre un livre - j__'__ai tout de m__ê__me des doutes quant __à __sa concentration notamment lorsqu__'__il le laisse tomber __à __peine suis-je entr__é __en contact avec ses jambes._

_Il me caresse les cheveux durant quelques minutes me for__ç__ant __à __fermer les yeux et __à __donner des signes de ronronnement pr__é__coce. Je l__'__entends glousser doucement mais je n__'__ai pas encore la force de r__é__pliquer. Apr__è__s un bref baiser sur mes l__è__vres, c__'__est pourtant lui qui me donne le courage de bouger._

_« __Si tu veux, on peut encore annuler pour ce soir, si tu es trop fatigu__é__. On peut toujours remettre ce restau __à __une autre date.__ »_

_Imm__é__diatement, je suis sur mes pieds, un __é__clat de challenge dans mes pupilles:_

_« __Ne crois pas t__'__en tirer comme __ç__a, Potter. Nous y allons. Je suis en pleine forme et comme tu te plais souvent __à __me le rappeler, la soir__é__e ne fait que commencer. Je vais me laver, tu ferais bien d__'__en profiter pour te donner un coup__… »_

_« __Tu n__'__es pas ma m__è__re, __à __ce que je sache, Malefoy,__ » __s__'__exclame Harry, ce __à __quoi l__'__ancien moi aurait r__é__pondu __'__impossible, elle est morte__' __mais je m__'__abstiens, ce qui n__'__emp__ê__che pas Potter de continuer. __« __T__'__es vraiment un connard, parfois.__ »_

_« __Pourquoi ?__ » __je m__'é__crie, horrifi__é__. __« __Je n__'__ai rien dit.__ »_

_« __J__'__ai litt__é__ralement vu les mots se former dans ton esprit,__ » __dit-il mais son ton est plus amus__é __qu__'__autre chose. __« __Dis-moi, personne n__'__a d__é__j__à __cherch__é à __t__'é__trangler?__ »_

_« __Tu rigoles ! Avec ma gueule d__'__ange, ils n__'__y seraient jamais parvenu.__ »_

_Et je sais que mon narcissisme a fini par payer car Harry __é__clate de rire en se levant du canap__é__._

_« __C__'__est s__û__r qu__'__avec tes traces de fusain striant ta porcelaine, on aurait trop peur de faire des d__é__g__â__ts.__ »_

_Mes yeux doivent probablement sortir de leur __é__tau. N__'__aurait-il pas pu me dire plus t__ô__t que j__'__avais utilis__é __mon visage comme toile secondaire? Dans un mouvement et un cri, quelque peu indigne de celui que je suis, je l__'__admets, je cours jusqu__'à __la salle de bain pour mettre de l__'__ordre dans mon apparence. Harry me rejoint trois quart d__'__heure plus tard, alors que je commence seulement __à __m__'__occuper de mes cheveux. Il pousse un soupir en me voyant._

_« __Dire que j__'__avais calcul__é __large pour __é__viter ce moment,__ » __d__é__clare-t-il, r__é__sign__é__, et si ma t__â__che n__'é__tait pas si importante, je lui aurais balanc__é __mon gel __à __la figure._

_« __Trouves-en des mecs qui font de tels efforts,__ » __je bougonne, sans vergogne._

_« __Si encore tu faisais cela pour moi, je ne dis pas, mais l__à__, tu cherches seulement __à __flatter ta vanit__é __excessive.__ »_

_Dans un geste plus tout __à __fait de mon __â__ge et n__é__anmoins efficace, je lui tire la langue __à __travers le miroir, ce qui a le don de lui couper le sifflet - d__'__accord! il est trop occup__é à __exploser de rire._

_Heureusement, sa propre pr__é__paration me laisse le loisir de me concentrer et une demi-heure plus tard environ, nous sommes finalement fin pr__ê__ts. Encore quelques __é__tages __à __descendre et nous voil__à à __l__'__int__é__rieur de la DB9, __à __rouler jusqu__'à __l__'__A__.__D__.__D__., le plus grand restaurant de Londres, tout en finesse, en gout, et en opulence - le trio magique si vous me demander mon avis._

_Alors que le voiturier se saisit de notre cl__é __- avec l__'__interdiction de toucher __à __la voiture m__ê__me si celle-ci g__è__ne - Harry m__'__ouvre la porti__è__re dans un geste romantique qui me fait malgr__é __moi chavirer. Je sais que cela ne repr__é__sente rien pour lui et qu__'__il le fait juste pour me faire plaisir mais je n__'__y peux rien, je suis un ado apr__è__s tout. Et pour moi, ce n__'__est que le commencement de notre rendez-vous amoureux._

…

**Arrive-t-il parfois qu****'****une premi****è****re fois se passe exactement comme on l****'****avait con****ç****u ? Je me le demande. La question est la m****ê****me concernant les ****'****rendez-vous galant****'****. Je me plais ****à ****penser que peu importe la r****é****flexion qu****'****on a pu mettre derri****è****re l****'é****v****è****nement, rien n****'****arrive jamais selon les pr****é****visions. en tout cas, c****'****est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer! M****ê****me si au d****é****part, tout se d****é****roulait parfaitement, en cours de soir****é****e, les choses commenc****è****rent **_**l**__**é**__**g**__**è**__**rement**_** à ****d****é****raper****…**

…

Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Drago - préférant conserver cette surprise qui n'aurait pas été forcément des plus agréables - mais je suis déjà venu dans ce restaurant. Si je dois être tout à fait franc, j'y possède même un compte. Mais, j'entends d'ici les questions du blondinet - questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre - et je me contente donc de continuer cette supercherie lorsque le maître d'hôtel - placé dans la confidence à mes bons soins par téléphone - vient nous accueillir à notre arrivée dans le restaurant trois étoiles. Il nous conduit dans une large salle aux couleurs intimistes et au style anglais, idéale pour nous mettre à l'aise. Drago semble aux anges. Il essaye de ne pas sourire trop impunément mais, moi qui le connais, je lis son bonheur sur chaque ligne de son visage. Comment un geste si simple peut-il apporter autant de joie ? C'est incompréhensible pour moi.

Une fois installés à notre table, les menus nous sont apportés et c'est dans un silence agréable que nous entamons notre lecture. Drago et moi nous regardons de temps à autre, cherchant à prendre la température de notre compagnie. Il existe une différence énorme entre manger en tête à tête dans un appartement et se déplacer spécialement au restaurant. L'endroit confère une aura particulière, propice à la romance mais également à la tension. Je n'y fais que très peu attention, au départ, me concentrant davantage sur mes choix de plat, mais, alors que nous recevons notre entrée, je remarque la nervosité de Drago à travers ses gestes. Compréhensif, je cherche à l'apaiser en discutant banalités. Drago est rodé à l'exercice. Il a, après tout, été élevé pour causer de tout et de rien ; et même si l'activité en elle-même ne le dérange pas, je remarque qu'elle ne le calme en rien.

Nos silences n'ont rien de gênés, nous avons l'habitude de passer des heures ensemble mais les choses sont très différentes aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends la raison que trop tard. Bien sûr, Drago est déjà en train de penser à l'après restaurant, à ce qui l'attend à notre retour à l'appartement. Je ne lui en veux pas. La majorité des gens seraient stressés, nerveux dans cette situation. Je ne ressens pas ce type d'émotions comme le commun des mortels mais je ne vais certainement pas commencer à lui expliquer pourquoi. Je veux vraiment que tout se passe bien pour lui, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. Pourtant, au fond, je sais que rien ne peut venir troubler la fête. Entre lui et moi, c'est chimique et même si la tension du départ ne peut être évitée, j'ai conscience qu'elle s'évanouira rapidement.

Incapable de trouver mieux pour le tranquilliser, je suis prêt à lui dire ces choses - ce n'est pas un restaurant bondé qui va me faire peur! Seulement, juste à ce moment-là, la voix de Drago s'élève, me confirmant que j'ai peut-être attendu trop longtemps pour prendre les choses en main.

« Tu m'a l'air anormalement à l'aise pour un roturier, » me dit-il d'un ton égal que je ne peux pas lire.

Notre plat vient de nous être servi et, par simple politesse, je viens de bavarder avec notre serveur, une nouvelle recrue qui veut bien faire.

« Qui t'as dit que je n'étais jamais venu dans un tel endroit ? » je lui réponds en souriant, insufflant clairement de l'humour à ma répartie, ce qui ne fonctionne pas. Quand il le veut, Drago peut-être très difficile. On en attendrait pas moins d'un enfant gâté.

« Personne, » murmure-t-il d'un ton froid, « Mais je suis bien obligé d'inventer, face au néant d'informations concernant ton passé, ta personne toute entière, en réalité. »

Cible touchée en plein coeur. J'ai probablement l'air idiot, la bouche ainsi entrouverte. Je suis abasourdi par sa répartie. Cette phrase semble tout droit sortie de son coeur, comme s'il attendait depuis quelques temps pour la dire. Il m'en a déjà fait le reproche mais j'imaginais ce sujet de conversation définitivement oublié. Il faut croire que ses peurs ont choisi cette soirée pour réapparaitre.

Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je peux encore redresser la barre. Il m'en faudrait plus pour vaciller. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir, s'appuyant sur mon expression facial pour étayer sa thèse 'd'Harry ou la voie aux mystères'.

« C'est vrai, » continue-t-il d'une voix sourde. « Avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut parler de rien, dès que ça te concerne un peu trop intimement. On ne peut pas parler de ton addiction à la drogue. Ni même du fait que tu as fait parti - ou fait encore parti - d'un gang. Et que je ne commence pas avec tes cauchemars. Etant donné qu'on a épuisé, depuis notre rencontre, tous les sujets usuels d'un premier rencard officiel, je me demande de quoi on peut discuter maintenant. »

« Ceci n'a rien d'officiel, » je lui réplique à travers mes dents serrés; voilà qu'il me met en colère. « Et ce n'est certainement pas un rencard, »

« C'est vrai, excuse moi, il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'on commence à employer des grands mots. »

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, qu'il mérite très sincèrement. Je ne suis pas impressionné par ses divagations.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer la façon dont tu es parvenu à avoir une table pour deux, parfaitement placée, alors que tu n'as téléphoné qu'hier. Ce serait déjà un bon début. »

« Question de contact… » je lui rétorque, plus vraiment amusé par son petit jeu.

Mais, comme si notre altercation ne suffisait pas, Drago se tend soudainement, ayant aperçu une connaissance. À venir dans un endroit pareil, il fallait s'y attendre.

« Qui? » je le questionne car j'ai immédiatement compris son attitude.

« Un associé de mon père, »

« Putain, » je murmure, sans pouvoir me revenir. « Je savais que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. »

« Tu aurais peut-être dû t'abstenir de m'inviter dans ce cas, »

Et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car déjà, l'homme sur lequel je n'ai aucun visuel s'approche à la rencontre de Drago pour lui serrer la main. Le blondinet est dans un état proche de l'apoplexie et je me demande un instant si je ne vais pas devoir lui faire un bouche à bouche en plein milieu du restaurant. Mais son sang-froid lui revient très rapidement, et il ne tremble même pas alors qu'il se tourne vers moi pour me présenter. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je lève les yeux sur notre 'invité' et ce que je vois me trouble pour de multiples raisons.

Cet homme n'est pas n'importe quel associé de son père. Peter Pettigrow, l'un des lieutenants de Tom. L'attitude de Peter change du tout au tout à ma vue. D'abord affable et en terrain conquis, il devient, en l'espace d'une seconde un serviteur, sa nuque inclinée en signe de révérence. Je ne prends pas véritablement la peine de le saluer, j'ai mieux à faire.

« Est-ce que Tom sera là ce soir? » je lui demande, en veillant à conserver une apparence polie - je m'étais assuré du contraire, mais, sait-on jamais.

« Non, Monsieur Riddle n'est pas à Londres en ce moment. »

« Très bien, Pete. Dans ce cas, ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'en parler à Mr. Malefoy, ni même à Tom. »

« Bien sûr, Mr. Potter, » répond-il en nous quittant comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses - et peut-être est-ce le cas.

Dire que Drago est abasourdi est un euphémisme. Je crois que je l'ai définitivement perdu. Il a les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson rouge et il bug, purement et simplement. Délicatement, je passe mon pied sur le sien, afin de le sortir de sa torpeur. Je n'aimerais pas me faire davantage remarquer. Mon léger coup a le don d'être efficace, peut-être même un peu trop. Car en l'espace d'un éclair, Drago passe en mode interrogateur professionnel. Evidemment, il veut en savoir plus.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es un ami du grand patron de la Mafia anglaise… » chuchote-t-il à la fois surpris et intrigué.

« Comment penses-tu que j'ai eu mon tatouage ? » je lui répliquer sans réfléchir, avant de me mordre la langue.

« Je ne sais pas. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas voulu trop y réfléchir. J'avais peur de ne pas m'en remettre. Mais mon innocence n'est désormais plus de ce monde. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Qu'est-ce que tu as du faire pour avoir ce tatouage ? À cet emplacement, je veux dire. De ce que j'ai entendu de Riddle, ce n'est pas un enfant de choeur. Je ne suis pas naïf au point d'imaginer que mon père et mon oncle l'ont eu sans au moins enfreindre la loi. Mais toi, il est sur ta poitrine, sur ton coeur… Le sens est définitivement plus profond. »

Ce gamin est trop perspicace pour son propre bien, et moi, je suis dans la panade. J'essaye de garder un ton léger mais je sais déjà que nous ne devrions pas aborder ce sujet.

« Je n'ai rien eu à faire de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. J'étais seulement son… Je n'ai pas l'expression adéquate pour décrire notre relation, mais je pense que tu utiliserais le mot amant. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Pendant combien de temps ? »

Etant donné ce qu'il sait de moi, j'imagine que cette information doit apparaitre comme un choc, ce qui ne change rien à mes règles.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions, Drago. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler. De toute façon, je pensais que cette soirée était basée sur nous… Enfin, je veux dire, »

Et voilà, je viens à nouveau de foirer. Je pense sérieusement m'inscrire en cours d'éloquence dans un proche avenir, ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

« Non, tu as raison, Harry, » me répond Drago, d'une voix bien trop aimable et à la fois fourbe. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais prendre ma virginité ce soir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais intéressé à l'idée de savoir qui est-ce que tu es exactement! »

Le ton monte. Je dois être en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Ceci n'est certainement pas en train de se produire. Ce n'était pas sensé arriver. Absolument pas.

Sans attendre, sans en entendre davantage, je me lève, abandonnant la fin de mon plat de résistance. Je n'ai plus faim, de toute façon. Je quitte la table sans un mot pour me diriger vers les toilettes. À peine arrivé dans la pièce, je vérifie que celle-ci est vide. Je bloque la porte, donnant suffisamment d'espace à un poids plume pour passer. Enfin, je monte sur les lavabos pour atteindre les détecteurs de fumée, que je déconnecte. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice, tant physique que mental pour éviter de penser au désastre de sa vie. De retour au sol, je me passe un coup d'eau fraiche sur le visage, en prenant bien soin de desserrer ma cravate et le haut de ma chemise. Puis, finalement, je me laisse tomber contre le mur faisant face à la porte et instinctivement, je me saisis d'une cigarette. Le premier fix de nicotine est une bénédiction pour ma tête et mes nerfs et je n'hésite donc pas à pomper avec délectation et ivresse, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entrouvre, laissant place à un Drago Malefoy dont l'expression est incompréhensible.

Il se pose contre la porte, se servant de son corps comme barrière. Il croise ses bras contre sa poitrine avant d'entreprendre une contemplation de ma personne. Je le dévisage également, incapable de bouger, de parler, de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps pour être fixé.

« Es-tu encore son amant ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure.

« C'est compliqué, » je lui réponds sans détour car même à mes yeux, même pour mon cerveau, la situation l'est, « Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas couché avec lui depuis ma rentrée à Hogw' »

Et comme si c'était un présage, mon téléphone se met à vibrer à cet instant précis. Je regarde attentivement Drago en sortant mon portable mais il semble à court de mot. Je lis donc mon sms calmement.

**« ****Je sais toujours o****ù ****tu te trouves, Harry. Ne l****'****oublie pas. T.**** »**

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de sourire tout à coup ? Qui t'a envoyé ce message ? » me demande Drago, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie - une rêverie que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

« Personne. Ce n'est rien. »

« Putain de merde, Harry ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Drago ? »

« La vérité, peut-être. »

« Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité, Drake. Peut-être pas tout, c'est certain, mais je ne t'ai jamais menti. Tu veux savoir de qui vient ce message, très bien, c'est Tom qui me l'envoie. Et il me dit dans ses mots qu'il est en train de m'observer, c'est tout. »

« Et le fait de te savoir observé par lui te fait sourire comme un idiot. »

« S'il te plait, Drago… » je lui murmure, désespéré mais ignorant de la raison de mon désespoir.

« S'il te plait, quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. S'il te plait, oublie tout ça et laisse-moi t'embrasser. »

Drago me regarde, ne laissant aucune émotion déformer ses traits. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

Ce que je sais, c'est que rien ne se passe comme prévu, et pourtant…

…

_Ce que nous sommes en train de vivre est parfait._

_Perfection que de quitter le restaurant au bras d__'__Harry, nos mains ayant de grande difficult__é à __s__'__emp__ê__cher de se toucher._

_Perfection que d__'__entendre Harry dire au serveur de mettre notre addition sur sa note._

_Perfection quand Harry me conduit au volant de sa DB9 __à __tombeaux ouverts, si rapide que c__'__en est compl__è__tement fou, juste parce qu__'__il est impatient d__'__arriver chez lui._

_Perfection quand il m__'__embrasse car les l__è__vres d__'__Harry sont mon paradis personnel._

_Perfection quand il m__'__allonge finalement sur son lit._

_Je suis un Malefoy et de ce fait, je m__é__rite la perfection et Harry n__'__h__é__site pas __à __me la donner. Bien s__û__r, j__'__ai conscience qu__'__il a ses d__é__fauts. J__'__ai conscience qu__'__il reste un myst__è__re. Mais je sais ce qui importe. Il est en train de me v__é__n__é__rer comme si j__'é__tais son Dieu, avec cette bouche qui suce chaque millim__è__tre de ma peau jusqu__'à __trouver mon antre._

_Il m__'__a d__é__j__à __touch__é à __cet endroit pr__é__cis au cours des derni__è__res semaines, souhaitant m__'__y habituer petit __à __petit. Il m__'__a d__é__j__à __doigt__é __avec toute la douceur dont j__'__avais besoin. Mais jamais l__'__a-t-il fait de fa__ç__on si passionn__é__e, si intense, si fi__é__vreuse, sachant parfaitement, que ce soir, il y aura le droit jusqu__'__au bout de son sexe._

_Mon coeur bat si fort qu__'__il m__'__est douloureux. Je suis bien entendu nerveux. Je n__'__ai jamais tr__è__s bien support__é __la douleur et j__'__ai peur, ne sachant quoi esp__é__rer. Les trois doigts d__'__Harry ne sont rien compar__é__s __à __son p__é__nis et alors que je sens sa t__ê__te d__é__chirer mes premi__è__res chairs, j__'__ai l__'__impression que je vais tout bonnement mourir. Mais, tout __à __coup, Harry me regarde. Ses yeux sont plong__é__s dans les miens et je vois tant d__'é__motions, tant de sentiments dans ses __é__meraudes que j__'__en frissonne de plaisir. Ce moment que nous sommes en train de vivre est bien plus puissant que n__'__importe lequel des mots qu__'__il ne peut me dire, car, ici, dans ses pupilles r__é__side la v__é__rit__é__. J__'__ai envie de lui dire que je l__'__aime car c__'__est exactement ce que je ressens mais je n__'__en ai pas le droit._

_J__'__ai tout de m__ê__me besoin de communiquer avec lui et c__'__est pourquoi j__'__attrape son visage, le rencontrant __à __la moiti__é __du chemin jusqu__'__au matelas dans un baiser passionn__é__, messager des mots qu__'__il ne peut supporter. C__'__est le signal qu__'__il attendait car juste __à __ce moment-l__à__, il commence __à __me p__é__n__é__trer et putain, cette douleur est encore plus atroce que ce que je m__'é__tais imagin__é__._

_« __Je sais,__ » __murmure Harry dans mon oreille, le corps parfaitement immobile, comme s__'__il avait lu mes pens__é__es. Je ne sais pas s__'__il me dit ces mots pour me rassurer ou parce qu__'__il me comprend r__é__ellement mais je n__'__ai pas tellement le temps d__'__y penser car je suis boulevers__é __par cette sensation d__'ê__tre rempli par Harry. Et l__'__air qu__'__il affiche me dit qu__'__il est sujet aux m__ê__mes __é__motions._

_L__'__acte en lui-m__ê__me est si intense que j__'__ai l__'__impression, en l__'__espace d__'__une seconde, de devenir aveugle, sourd, anosmique, agueusique, insensible, dans un monde parall__è__le o__ù __Harry est la seule variable existante._

_Je ne peux rien voir si ce n__'__est Harry et la brillance de ses yeux._

_Je ne peux rien entendre si ce n__'__est Harry et ses g__é__missements, ses hal__è__tements._

_Je ne peux rien sentir si ce n__'__est Harry et l__'__odeur de sa peau, son musc._

_Je ne peux rien go__û__ter si ce n__'__est Harry et sa salive, sa transpiration sur ma langue._

_Je ne peux rien ressentir si ce n__'__est Harry est ses doigts sur mes hanches qui me laissent __à __coup s__û__r des bleues, son sexe frappant mon intimit__é __avec acharnement, ses dents sur mes __é__paules me mordant comme si la sensation __é__tait trop forte pour lui._

_J__'__aime sa morsure. Je me d__é__lecte de ses morsures, de ce qu__'__elles me disent d__'__Harry et de sa perte de contr__ô__le. Un contr__ô__le que j__'__ai moi-m__ê__me compl__è__tement abandonn__é__. Je m__'__entends comme dans un brouillard, g__é__mir et crier. Je me fous de ne plus ressembler __à __un Malefoy car il me faut ext__é__rioriser ce que je ressens, ce qu__'__Harry est en train de me faire ressentir. Je suis enfin moi gr__â__ce __à __lui, enfin r__é__el, enfin vivant. Et je veux qu__'__il le sache, car je sais qu__'__il adore mes cris._

_Et, comme une r__é__v__é__lation, je m__'__aper__ç__ois que la douleur des d__é__buts s__'__est att__é__nu__é__e, se transformant en un mal plus sourd, facilement oubli__é __face aux bons soins d__'__Harry. Il se concentre totalement sur moi, abandonnant son propre plaisir, et c__'__est pour moi, Drago Malefoy, le plus beau des pr__é__sents._

_Je l__'__observe mordre sa l__è__vre jusqu__'à __faire couler le sang pour s__'__emp__ê__cher de devenir trop violent, pour s__'__emp__ê__cher de jouir car il en a visiblement envie, besoin._

_Pris d__'__une soudaine impulsion, il me transporte dans une __é__treinte de nos __ê__tres jusqu__'à __nous asseoir sur le lit, mon corps chevauchant le sien. Je ne suis plus en __é__tat de r__é__fl__é__chir et je le laisse seul ma__î__tre __à __bord. Il peut faire ce qu__'__il veut de moi. J__'__ai une confiance aveugle en lui, un amour que je suis a deux doigts de lui crier._

_Il continue de m__'__assaillir dans les grandes profondeurs, sa bouche __à __pr__é__sent ouverte, pos__é__e sur mon front, prenant des respirations qu__'__il ne parvient plus __à __contr__ô__ler. Je me sens petit et fragile dans ses bras alors qu__'__il prend soin de moi et __à __la fois puissant et fort pour __ê__tre capable de sortir de telles __é__motions de la part d__'__un homme comme Harry._

_Mais, comme s__'__il avait d__é__cid__é __que je n__'__en avais pas encore eu assez, o__ù __plut__ô__t comme s__'__il me pr__é__parait __à __la derni__è__re ligne droite, sa main vient se glisser sur mon sexe, parfaitement en place, parfaitement en mouvement. Avant de poursuivre, il me force __à __accrocher mes bras autour de son cou, m__'__intimant de bouger en rythme. Sa main gauche trouve le matelas, il s__'__en sert de levier. Je ne crois pas qu__'__il puisse aller plus loin en moi. Je ne crois pas que je puisse me sentir davantage au paradis. Il touche des parties de mon corps dont je n__'__avais m__ê__me pas conscience, __à __r__é__p__é__tition, me projetant __à __chaque fois dans un monde nouveau. Je ne vais pas tarder __à __mourir de plaisir, surtout si sa main continue __à __me pomper de la sorte. C__'__est ce qu__'__il cherche __à __obtenir, ma jouissance, mon sperme, sa r__é__compense. Ce sont les mots qu__'__il me murmure __à __l__'__oreille, et qui suis-je pour lui refuser. Je ne sais m__ê__me pas o__ù __atterri ma semence quand, enfin je me lib__è__re. La sienne, en revanche, je la sens parfaitement projet__é__e __à __l__'__int__é__rieur de moi, et je m__'__en d__é__lecte avec une intensit__é __grandissante. Mon corps est secou__é __par un tremblement de plaisir d__é__vastateur jusque dans le plus petit de mes nerfs, jusque dans les racines de mes cheveux. Je frissonne et Harry me serre contre lui. Je sens son coeur battre contre ma poitrine. J__'__ai mal pour lui. Il n__'__arrive pas __à __reprendre son souffle. Il tremble et un instant, j__'__ai la sensation qu__'__il va se mettre __à __pleurer mais, pour contrer son trop-plein de sentiments, il m__'__embrasse, me rallongeant sur le lit, visiblement d__é__sesp__é__r__é à __l__'__id__é__e de rester au plus pr__è__s de mon corps._

_Je n__'__imaginais pas pouvoir vivre un moment si intense mais au vu de la r__é__action d__'__Harry, je suis encore plus boulevers__é__. Je ne sens plus mon corps, et pourtant, je demande __à __Harry de continuer __à __me serrer encore plus fort, et il le fait durant de longues minutes._

_Au bout de quelques temps, l__'__obligation se fait sentir pour Harry de sortir de mon corps mais il le fait avec un d__é__chirement tellement apparent que le petit cri qu__'__il pousse me donne envie de pleurer __à __la fois de tristesse et de bonheur. Heureusement, les bras d__'__Harry ne sont pas pr__ê__ts de me quitter._

_J__'__ignore combien de temps passe alors que nous restons dans cette position, dans un silence apais__é __et apaisant. Pour une fois, Harry ne se pr__é__cipite pas sur sa cigarette et au fond de moi, j__'__ai l__'__impression d__'__avoir obtenu une petite victoire__… __mais je suis loin d__'ê__tre arriv__é __au bout des surprises que me r__é__serve Harry._

_L__'__obscurit__é __est totale sur la pi__è__ce quand sa voix se met __à __r__é__sonner, claire et assur__é__e comme s__'__il continuait une phrase tout r__é__cemment d__é__but__é__e. Je n__'__entends pas de nervosit__é __dans ses paroles, pas non plus de r__é__signation - ce que j__'__aurais probablement attendu - non, le simple d__é__sir de partager._

_« À __la mort de mes parents, quand j__'__avais un an, les Dursleys m__'__ont adopt__é__s. Je ne me souviens pas de mes premi__è__res ann__é__es, j__'é__tais bien entendu trop jeune. Mes premiers souvenirs remontent __à __mes trois ou quatre ans. Je me rappelle que j__'__avais souvent tr__è__s faim et que je me plaignais __à __ma tante mais elle ne r__é__agissait pas. Elle pr__é__f__é__rait m__'__enfermer dans mon placard __à __balai, en m__'__intimant l__'__ordre de me taire. Ce n__'__est que plus tard que j__'__ai compris que Vernon, mon oncle, lui interdisait de me nourrir au risque de nous frapper et qu__'__elle essayait de me prot__é__ger en me cachant dans le placard. __À __cette __é__poque-l__à__, je ne le voyais pas comme tel. J__'__avais peur, tout le temps peur. Dans mes r__ê__ves, je m__'__imaginais mes parents mais quand j__'__avais le malheur d__'__en parler devant mon oncle, celui-ci les d__é__nigrait. Il me donnait r__é__guli__è__rement la fess__é__e aussi et je pense qu__'__il a commenc__é à __v__é__ritablement me frapper quand j__'__avais cinq ou six ans. Les __â__ges sont un peu flous dans ma t__ê__te, je n__'__ai que le souvenir des sensations. Je prenais chaque jour qui se pr__é__sentait __à __moi comme un nouveau d__é__fi. Aujourd__'__hui, essaye de te faire oublier, essaye d__'ê__tre parfait, essaye de ne pas te faire crier dessus, de ne pas te faire frapper__… __Je dois avouer que les choses ne marchaient pas vraiment mais __ç__a m__'__aidait __à __endurer chaque nouvelle journ__é__e. Depuis son adolescence, Vernon faisait partie d__'__un gang, qui dealait principalement de la drogue et il n__'__a cess__é __de monter dans la hi__é__rarchie __à __partir de ce moment-l__à__. __À __six ans, voir un sachet de coke __é__tait aussi naturel que de voir un paquet de p__â__te, peut-__ê__tre plus normal m__ê__me. Il n__'__a pas fallu attendre longtemps pour que Vernon me recrute en tant que gar__ç__on de courses. J__'é__tais petit, agile, je me faisais facilement oublier, j__'__en avais apr__è__s tout l__'__habitude et je ne posais pas de probl__è__mes, ce qui n__'__emp__ê__chait pas Vernon de me frapper d__è__s que l__'__envie se pr__é__sentait. Il aimait __ç__a - il aime __ç__a devrais-je dire - plus que de vendre de la drogue, je pense, quitte __à __d__é__truire sa famille. Je n__'é__tais pas le seul __à __prendre, P__é__tunia recevait aussi les coups mais jamais Dudley, ce qui n__'é__tait pas forc__é__ment un bienfait, mais je digresse. Heureusement, j__'__avais l__'é__cole. Quelques heures dans la journ__é__e, j__'é__tais libre d__'__apprendre. Mais mes r__é__sultats __é__taient trop bons. Au d__é__part suspicieux, Vernon a rapidement d__é__cid__é __que si j__'é__tais si intelligent, je n__'__avais pas besoin d__'__aller __à __l__'é__cole toute la journ__é__e. __À __la place, je faisais des livraisons. En l__'__occurence, __ç__a ne me d__é__rangeait pas tellement, tant que je pouvais rester __é__loign__é __de Vernon. Je reviens maintenant en arri__è__re. J__'__avais un an la premi__è__re fois que Tom m__'__a vu, c__'__est lui qui m__'__a trouv__é __dans mon berceau et, m__ê__me s__'__il __é__tait jeune, il s__'__est senti imm__é__diatement responsable __à __mon __é__gard. Il avait de l__'__ambition et souhaitait devenir le patron du gang dans lequel il __é__tait lui-aussi engag__é__. Il y est parvenu quand j__'__avais huit ou neuf ans je crois et pendant tout ce temps-l__à__, il venait me rendre visite chez les Dursleys mais il ne restait jamais suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte des mauvais traitements que je subissais. Ce qui nous am__è__ne __à __mes dix ans, juste avant l__'__anniversaire de mes onze ans en r__é__alit__é__, je commen__ç__ais __à __avoir un peu plus de poids dans les deals o__ù __Vernon m__'__envoyait et j__'__ai permis __à __Tom de gagner un assez gros montant d__'__argent. Vernon n__'__a pas eu le temps de r__é__colter la ran__ç__on de la gloire comme il le faisait d__'__habitude, car Tom __é__tait d__é__j__à __l__à __et quand il a su que je faisais d__é__j__à __quasiment partie du gang, il a d__é__cid__é __de me prendre sous son aile et il m__'__a litt__é__ralement sorti de mon enfer quotidien. __Ç__a s__'__est fait petit __à __petit, bien s__û__r, car il n__'__avait pas ma garde mais __à __partir de ce moment-l__à__, j__'__ai commenc__é à __revivre. Tom m__'__a tout appris de son business, il m__'__a form__é__, il m__'__a permis de suivre des cours r__é__guli__è__rement, de sauter un nombre incroyable de classes, pour finir __à __l__'__Universit__é à __15 ans. On a pass__é à __ce moment-l__à __un march__é __m__'__autorisant __à __tout faire pour devenir enseignant. Il a une tendance __à __vouloir tout r__é__genter dans la vie des gens,__ »_

_La voix d__'__Harry se meurt dans un petit rire et moi je suis compl__è__tement sid__é__r__é __de ses r__é__v__é__lations. Je n__'__ai pas le temps d__'__y r__é__fl__é__chir. Je sais seulement que je me dois d__'__enchainer pour ne pas perdre le fil._

_« __Tu as parl__é __d__'__un march__é __que tu as pass__é __avec Tom lors de tes 15 ans.__ »_

_« __C__'__est comme __ç__a que __ç__a a toujours fonctionn__é __entre nous deux, voil__à __pourquoi la conception d__'__amants me semblaient malvenus, comme je te le disais plus t__ô__t.__ »_

_« __Mais vous avez bien finis par coucher ensemble ?__ »_

_« __Oui.__ »_

_« __Donc vous __é__tiez amants. Appelons un chat un chat, __ç__a facilitera ma compr__é__hension.__ »_

_« __Bien s__û__r,__ » __me dit Harry d__'__une petite voix, comme pour m__'__apaiser._

_Mais je ne m__'__y laisse pas prendre. Je sais qu__'__il ne m__'__a pas encore tout dit. Et pourtant, c__'__est d__é__j__à __tr__è__s difficile __à __dig__é__rer. Je vois n__é__anmoins imm__é__diatement un hic dans son explication._

_« __Et est-ce que tu envisages de reprendre son business ? Puisque je suppose que c__'é__tait ta part du march__é__.__ »_

_Je ne vois pas son visage dans l__'__obscurit__é__, mais son corps se tend __à __un tel niveau que je sais que j__'__ai vis__é __juste et qu__'__il ne s__'__attendait pas __à __une compr__é__hension telle de ma part en si peu de temps._

_« __C__'__est compliqu__é__, Drago. C__'__est __'__mon truc__' __tu vois ?__ »_

_« __Pas vraiment, non. Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il t__'__a demand__é __de faire quand tu __é__tais __à __son service __à __temps plein, si j__'__ose dire?__ »_

_« __Je ne peux pas t__'__en parler, Drago. Ce que je t__'__ai dit est d__é__j__à __important. Tom est le seul au courant, et encore, il ne sait pas tout. Vernon serait mort s__'__il avait id__é__e de ce qu__'__il m__'__a fait subir.__ »_

_« __Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir confi__é__?__ »_

_« __Je te l__'__ai dit, entre lui et moi, d__è__s le d__é__but, on a fonctionn__é __par deal et je ne voyais pas ce que cet aveu pouvait m__'__apporter, tu comprends.__ »_

_Pas du tout, mais je m__'__abstiens de lui dire. Je viens de recevoir suffisamment d__'__informations pour une vie enti__è__re en l__'__espace de quelques minutes et je ne sais pas encore comment analyser ce que j__'__ai entendu. Ce que je comprends en tout cas, c__'__est qu__'__Harry et Tom ont une relation ultra complexe et qu__'__Harry est encore plus perturb__é __que je ne l__'__imaginais. Et moi, je suis compl__è__tement amoureux de lui. Et si son admission de ce soir m__'__apprend quelque chose, c__'__est qu__'__il a des sentiments tr__è__s forts __à __mon __é__gard. Apr__è__s avoir partag__é __une intimit__é __sexuelle, cet aveu est en effet, pour moi, sa plus belle d__é__claration d__'__amour._

…

Cette nuit-là, je ne ferme pas l'oeil une seule seconde. Je suis repu et épuisé, c'est vrai mais, mes souvenirs continuent de me hanter. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi j'ai admis tous ces secrets à Drago, je ne sais même pas si l'idée était bonne. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que Tom m'a envoyé un sms, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des semaines - il avait accepté me donner un peu d'espace et d'intimité - et je me demande où cela nous place. Je ne veux pas y réfléchir mais mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Vers 5h, voyant que le sommeil ne risque pas de me cueillir, je me lève sans un bruit et après avoir pris un café et une cigarette, je me plonge dans une séance d'entrainement - des exercices enseignés par mon mentor afin de travailler mes muscles, mes perceptions, ma concentration, toutes les compétences nécessaires à la vie de malfrat.

Drago me trouve trempée de sueur quelques heures plus tard. Je n'ai pas fait une pause, me délectant de la décharge d'adrénaline. À peine a-t-il fini sa première tasse de thé que je ne lui laisse pas le choix, je l'entraine dans la douche pour un réveil sexuel dès plus désirables. J'ai besoin de sa peau contre la mienne. J'ai besoin de savoir que son plaisir m'appartient.

Les heures s'écoulent trop vite jusqu'au moment fatidique. Je suis bien silencieux alors que je raccompagne Drago jusqu'au Manoir. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir. Je me sens vulnérable et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de bêtise, pas envie de le décevoir. Drago est lui aussi tendu, d'autant plus lorsque les grilles de son château parviennent à notre vue. Le visage fermé, il reste malgré tout beau comme un dieu.

Je gare la voiture sur le côté, avant de le prendre sur mes genoux.

« J'aurais préféré rester avec toi, » me murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

« Et moi donc… »

Ma réponse semble le satisfaire puisqu'il attaque ma bouche avec une délectation manifeste.

Les minutes sont à présent écoulées et Drago est obligé de me quitter. Après un dernier baiser et une promesse réitérée de nous écrire, il me tend un petit paquet à ouvrir avant son départ et il finit par s'éloigner.

Je le regarde, incapable de bouger, de déballer ce qu'il a posé dans mes mains ou bien de démarrer. Je suis prostré.

Un sms de sa part une dizaine de minutes plus tard me sort finalement de ma torpeur et me permet de me remettre en selle.

**« ****Severus ****é****tait l****à à ****mon arriv****é****e. Il m****'****a demand****é ****o****ù ****j****'****avais pass****é ****la nuit. Je lui ai r****é****pondu, et je cite : ****'****Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, mon Oncle,****' ****avant que je lui claque la porte de ma chambre au nez. J****'****ai pens****é ****que ****ç****a pourrait t****'****amuser. Tu me manques d****é****j****à****. Merci pour cette nuit. Aucun mot n****'****est assez fort pour d****é****crire ce que tu m****'****as fait ressentir, Harry. Et crois-moi - tu le sais - les mots repr****é****sentent tout pour moi.****Tu aimes ton pr****é****sent? Drake. ****»**

J'ai réellement envie de pleurer après ce message. Je suis encore plus perdu qu'après ma première expérience sexuelle, et c'est dire. Car voilà, cette fois-ci, mes sentiments sont dans la balance et je crains qu'une nuit de repos ne parvienne à apaiser l'agitation, le trouble de mon coeur… Surtout si mon blondinet n'est pas à mes côtés.

Reprenant mes esprits, j'ouvre finalement le paquet cadeau, mes mains tremblantes d'émotions que je ne veux confronter. Après quelques secondes de bataille, je trouve dans le creux de ma main un collier, avec pour pendentif un serpent gravé dans de l'argent, des pierres vertes, des émeraudes à la place des yeux. L'objet est magnifique, d'autant plus pour un aficionado de cet animal. Drago sait que je les aime, j'en ai un tatoué sur ma poitrine, après tout. Mais ce qui est vraiment confondant est la ressemblance de mon nouveau pendentif d'avec la crosse de mon poignard dont je ne me sépare jamais. Drago ne l'a jamais vu mais ils sont clairement faits pour aller ensemble. Amusant quand on pense que celui à l'origine du couteau n'est autre que Tom. Amusant ou effrayant peut-être.

…

**Comme nous nous l****'é****tions promis, chaque jour du voyage de Drago ****à ****l****'é****tranger, chaque jour de ces vacances ****é****pouvantables, nous nous ****é****crivions. Certes, s****'****envoyer des messages ****é****tait un acte quotidien, r****é****p****é****t****é à ****de nombreuses reprises. Mais, ce besoin de coucher nos mots sur le papier, ce besoin de se reconnecter avec l****'****antan se faisait sentir dans nos deux ****â****mes. Et nous jouissions tous les deux du contact de la plume, de l****'****encre, de la lettre.**

**Dire que jamais des semaines n****'****avaient ****é****t****é ****si difficiles pour moi serait un mensonge - pas quand mon enfance avait ****é****t****é ****peupl****é****e de cauchemars bien r****é****els - mais pour mon coeur qui commen****ç****ait ****à ****sortir de son hibernation au contact de Drago, l****'****absence de mon blond ****é****tait un d****é****chirement. ****Ê****tre seul me pesait et m****ê****me si je ne replongeais pas dans mes vieux d****é****mons de la drogue, d****'****autres, plus troublants encore, venaient frapper ****à ****ma porte, me laissant incertain, intrigu****é****.**

**Me retrouver seul apr****è****s avoir confi****é ****des secrets si intenses concernant mon pass****é é****tait, ****à ****juste titre, une mauvaise id****é****e. Avec du recul, cet aveu me semblait faire l****'é****cho d****'****une justification de mes actes, ce que j****'****avais en horreur. Incapable d****'****y lire des sentiments pourtant ****é****vidents, je me plongeais, chaque jour de notre s****é****paration, dans une argumentation contre moi-m****ê****me sur l****'****imb****é****cilit****é ****de ma d****é****marche, et sur mon besoin, r****é****el et encourag****é****, de retrouver Tom et ce nid si rassurant qu****'****il repr****é****sentait. En l****'****espace de deux semaines, je pris la d****é****cision que, s****'****il m****'****en faisait la demande, j****'****abandonnerais mes charges professorales pour le rejoindre.**

…

**Nouvelle Rè****gle N****°7**

_Ne __jamais commencer __à __se d__é__voiler de bon gr__é __surtout quand l__'__envie de se justifier se fait sentir._

…

RAR des Guest:

Ginnii: Contente que tu aies dégusté cette pâtisserie… J'opterais pour un macaron, c'est ce que je préfère. La tension entre les deux augmentent effectivement et après ce chapitre, nous avons enfin eu la scène tant attendu. J'espère qu'elle rendra honneur aux deux garçons. (Moi mon Mac me propose Hart à la place d'Harry… mdr) Maintenant que ceci est fait, intéressons-nous au passé troublé d'Harry et bien sûr à Tom. Il n'était pas sensé tenir une si grande partie de l'histoire mais c'est nécessaire pour comprendre Harry. Il ne va pas spécialement avoir un grand temps d'antenne, après tout, je me focalise sur Harry et Drago mais il est très important. J'espère que tu vas aimer quand il va arriver, tout en délicatesse et en subtilité, petit à petit histoire de bien emmerder Drago. À bientôt.


End file.
